


Devil Town

by pillzkill



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill
Summary: All my friends were vampires, didn't know they were vampires.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Devil Town

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from Devil Town by Bright Eyes! this one took a while dudes but here it is. sometimes i do be sloppy w typos lil errors my brain is like static sometimes i cant catch everything lol so im sorry!! feedback and stuff is appreciated. more notes at the end palz!! Xx

Frank is walking down the street and waiting out for Ray, he usually joins him in the morning to walk to school and back after.

They've been friends pretty much their whole life going to the same schools, living in the same area and all. He is rarely ever sick and never misses school in general, he wonders if today might be one of those rare days.

Standing by the corner of Ray's street he waits a minute, he takes in the morning. It's going to be spring soon, it's not his favorite season but there's not much he can do about it. Sometimes he likes the sun otherwise surely he could do without it.

The summer is the thing he _really_ doesn't like. Too hot, too much sun, somehow dehydrated all the time, no fucking thanks. It's like you can't live in the summer, why the fuck do people even like it?

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, It could _only_ be Ray. He takes it out of his pocket and see's that yep, it's Toro.

"Yeah man," he answers and looks around to see if there's anyone around him.

Usually there's not many other people out besides those going to work and old people, it's always cars passing by next to them. Sometimes people walking their dogs, he likes seeing those people.

"Sorry dude, think I…" he fades off in a raspy voice, "Caught something."

Frank frowns, "What do you think you have?" he starts walking along the street again while he talks.

"I don't know dude but my throat hurts like a bitch though," he continues to talk about all the symptoms he's feeling and how his mom is monitoring him constantly and won't let him be alone for more than 10 minutes without checking his temperate.

"Sounds fun," Frank says sarcastically as he crosses the street and stands in front of the cat lady's house, there seems to always be cats surrounding the place in all the nooks and crannies. On her empty driveway along there are at least 6 sitting in front of food bowls or laying down lazily and sleeping.

"It's a fucking blast. Anyway can you get some of my work for me?" Ray asks, knowing he has done this for Frank dozens of times, maybe even more all throughout their time in school together.

Whether that be middle school or now in high school, they've always had each others backs. More than ever now considering it's their last year and they don't want to chance flunking out.

"Of course," Frank nods and keeps walking, he's not too far from the school now.

He doesn't want to sound like a baby but talking with Ray while walking has improved his shitty mood already. He didn't really want to get there in total silence, only environmental sounds to be heard. On their walks they always have something to talk about.

"Alright and don't have too much fun without me," Ray says lastly and weakly, he sure hopes to fuck he doesn't catch it.

They hadn't seen each other in a few days since it was a holiday on Monday. But still the possibility of him catching anything could possibly kill him, he thinks. Probably. Maybe.

"Wouldn't dream of it Toro," he hangs up and tries to make his way.

He really has to get to first period as quick as possible because if he doesn't someone will surely take his favorite spot, he's had it happen before and he doesn't like it. Not one bit. It makes him feel out of place and he hates that.

When he gets there he's happy it's still open, there's a few other people lingering about before the bell rings.

Ray usually would sit in the desk in front of his, the teacher doesn't mind too much so they'd talk and kind of just hang out. They usually work together in all of the classes they have together, he's really glad they got handed a lot of the same ones this year.

Sophomore year he was pretty much alone the entire time and that sucked horribly. He even had lunch to himself, he had no fucking clue who anyone was. He still finds that to this day he has no idea who a lot of the other people in their grade are. He doesn't really care either, no point in making new friends when they're all about to graduate and never speak again anyway.

Frank sits down and looks out the window, that's why he likes it there. There's a great big window that's open and uncovered, even on the rainy days it's open. He likes looking outside and seeing the sun along the line of trees at a distance from the classroom. The cloudy days are especially his favorite, he daydreams a lot during these times.

He's thinks about when he'll graduate and whatever will he do. He still doesn't really know, he's always had a calling for music. He hopes that's what he'll get to do with his life. People aren't usually so lucky though, it takes a lot of work and dedication.

The day goes by slower than normal. Each class seems to be giving more work than they would on a usual day. He tries to finish some of It during class along with his homework, he doesn't really succeed. When his lunch rolls around he almost finds himself _running_ to the little spot they sit it every day in the courtyard.

Sitting and poking at his lunch he sighs, he isn't feeling too hungry today. Instead he feels like he could use a nice long nap, sometimes in his free periods he likes to go home and hang out for a while.

Ray decided not to have his free periods at the same time and his aren't around the same time so Frank stays and has lunch with him. Depending on how he feels that day he does one of two things, walk home or hang out in the library. There's not a ton of other things he could do.

He stares down at his book on the table and reads, he chews on a carrot stick while reading about Church the cat dying. The chatter from the other tables is a little distracting but he doesn't mind it too much, it's kind of nice. He reads for a while until he realizes he doesn't need to be here at all. He packs up all of his shit and leaves, today he decided he'll go home for a little bit and try to take a nap.

It doesn't really go as planned, his mom is home way too early and keeps bothering him about some of his work and that she hopes he didn't catch what Ray has. He assures her he feels fine and that he's just a little tired is all.

This, doesn't help at all. She insists on taking his temperate and after he finally lets her, she lets him go to his room to nap after nagging him a bit. He reminds her to wake him up at a certain time so he can head back, she agrees and finally gets off his back.

The rest of the day drags on, when he was walking in front of the cat lady's house one of the many cats even started following him. It was a little orange cat, it wouldn't stop meowing loudly at him. He really tried to get it to leave him alone but it kept following him. Eventually it got distracted by another cat and ran away.

That was really the only thing that stuck out. He doesn't hate cats or anything, he thinks they can be quite cute but they're not his favorite.

By the end of the day he's walking to Ray's with his work, he wondered when he'd be back to school. If every day's going to be like this for a week or so he already knows it's going to fuck with him. He has other friends but Ray has always been his best friend, he's not close to them like he is with Ray.

He knocks on the front door to his house, it's a small brick house he shares with his parents and older brother. He hasn't seen his older brother in a while, Ray says he's been traveling a lot lately.

His mom answers the door and he tells her he has some of his work for the day, he added a few notes for some of the work to help. She smiles and thanks him, she says she'll tell him he stopped by.

Walking back he feels burned out, it almost feels like it was two different days. That it had all been crammed into one, he's upset because the schedule kind of continues.

This will go on for however long Ray is sick and even then their schedule will pick back up. He stops for a moment to look at the sky, there aren't many clouds in the sky right now. There's a few little puffs and they seem to be slowly dissolving away. He sighs and heads home again.

~

Ray ends up going back to school about a week later, he still sounds a little rough but ensures that he feels a thousand times better. He had a few days of a horrible fever along with the chills and then hot flashes, again, a thousand times better now.

He called him a few times during that week because he was so bored, that entertained Frank for a bit until Ray's mom would come in and tell him he shouldn't be on the phone. She'd tell him to hang up and rest, bummed him out but oh well.

Now walking together again to school, it's sprinkling outside a little. They both have their hoods pulled up over there heads. It had rained all throughout the night so there's giant puddles everywhere, lots of muddy spots they both almost fall into.

They both almost get splashed as a car zooms by. They glance at each other, "It really had to fucking rain," Frank rolls his eyes and tries to see if he got hit any.

They're both totally dry except for the tiny drops that got them when they first started walking. Passing the cat lady's house they see absolutely no cats sitting out, they're all hiding in their own spots or inside of her house.

"Wonder how many she's got in there," Frank says as they walk by it, trying to see if there's any cats whatsoever hanging out anywhere visible.

"Who knows? Probably generations," Ray kicks a rock and watching it skid across the pavement.

They get to their first period and sit in their usual spots, he begins to watch the rain start to fall. It runs down in clear globs making everything smear together and look like a smudgy sort of painting. He sighs, it's sort of dreamy really.

Every class goes the same as it always does, there isn't a lot of anything new. There's a girl in his calculus class, Amy, that he understands has a crush on him.

The entire year he has felt like he was being stared at and watched, it took him a few weeks into the first semester to realize it was her. He didn't really know her that well other than he had her in a handful of classes over the years. 

There have been times where the teacher told everyone to find a partner and surprise-surprise they were the only two left. She was really timid and shy, she kept blushing and trying to stay quiet. He's flattered by her and sure she's cute but he doesn't think he's crazy about girls in _that_ way.

Actually, he _knows_ he's not. He's tried to get a little closer to her and maybe just be her friend but it seems maybe she's taking it in a different way.

That's because today she passed him a little note with her phone number next to a little heart, he had no idea how to react. He didn't really look up just to avoid her seeing whatever face he was making, not in a like rude way or anything. He's just very unsure of what to do.

At lunch he talked to Ray about it, his laugh was loud and scratchy as he snatched the note away from Frank's hands. He laughed for a while until he said, "You should call her dude!"

"I don't know man," he shook his head and bit down on a small cherry tomato.

He's not so sure he's boyfriend material for _anybody_. He's never really dated anyone before, he has no idea what kind of world that is. To be honest, he'd prefer to stay alone. It's easier to be alone, it's not so much worrying. Maybe he's kinda fucked up like that.

"I'm sure she's cool, you don't like her?" Frank felt his face get a little hot as he asked this, he has never really talked to Ray about this stuff too much.

It's never been super important he guesses. He knows Ray's had a few girlfriends and they've always had the same ending. He figures they're young anyway so it doesn't _really_ matter either.

"She's cool I guess," he shrugged and took it back, he tucked it back into his pocket and continued eating his lunch.

Now they're walking and heading towards Ray's house, they always choose whose house to hang out at every few days.

The rain has since stopped and now it's a bit sunny and humid out, kind of uncomfortable really. The puddles of muddy rainwater have gotten a little smaller since this morning. He hopes some asshole doesn't decide to try to splash them again.

They get to his house and notice the little note on the other side of the front door directly on top of the peephole, it's from his parents. It says they'll be out for the rest of the evening to have dinner with so and so, or that's at least how Ray said it.

They sit in the living room and do their homework while watching the movie not a lot goes on for a while until they're finished or have reached a stopping point.

They start fiddling around with what movies to watch, Frank says he doesn't care and will watch whatever Ray picks. They settle on _The Exorcist_ for now.

Frank is biting on the tip of his pencil, while Reagan says she' been talking to Captain Howdy when Ray says, "You remember Mikey?"

He stops mouthing at the pencil eraser as he looks over at him, "Yeah course, I haven't talked to him in years though."

"Well, just because you stopped being friends with him doesn't mean I did," Ray takes a drink from his coke.

"He moved to that private school or something for high school," Frank shrugged and looked back at the TV. That's just it, he fell off from there. It does make him a bit sad though.

"Anyway, you remember his brother?" Frank tries to think a moment about the question, he didn't even remember Mikey had a brother.

"Nope," he says and starts messing with his pencil again.

He wasn't as close to Mikey as Ray was but they were still pretty good friends. He did get a little pissed when his parents made him go to a private school instead of the high school they go to, he hadn't really talked to him since. He didn't really know Ray still did though.

"I never saw him a ton either," Ray shrugs, "Anyway he said he has a comic store opening in a bit, maybe a month or so. Thought that'd be cool."

Frank raises his eyebrows and nods, that sounds pretty cool actually. There had been one they used to go to a lot but it's since closed, it was owned by an older guy and he guesses he croaked or something and nobody wanted to keep it open.

"We should go whenever it does," he glances at Ray who's absently strumming his guitar he brought down earlier.

He's a different player than Frank is. Which is fine, everyone has different skill and technique. He respects Ray a lot, he's a really talented guy. He's asked him if he'd ever do something with music and he kind of shrugs it off, not really making much of it. He knows he'd be a fucking fantastic lead though, maybe he should start bugging him about it again.

When Ray's parents get home that night he decides to head home, he see's the sun is starting to finish setting. The night sky is taking over slowly, there's a swirl of colors in the air. Pink, blue, and purple. It's like a cotton candy dream.

His mom is sitting in the living room watching TV and calls after him, he sits with her and talks a little about his day. She tells him about her day and they chat for a while.

He loves his mom a lot, he likes that they can still talk to each other openly and freely. He completely forgets about the little note in his pocket until she asks him about school and if there's any girls he likes. He has a hard time trying to get whatever the fuck it is he's trying to say out of his mouth though.

She watches him in amusement for a while until she says, "It's okay Frankie," she says it in a soothing voice that shuts him right up.

He smiles and tells her he should get up to his room and finish his homework. He almost completely forgot he had a few assignments he didn't finish at Ray's.

He sits at his small desk and stares at his small _Dracula_ poster hanging directly in front of him, sometimes he wishes he could turn into a bat and fly away. That'd be fucking sick.

It's not like things are so bad but it's like he wishes there was something a little different going on. Something a little exciting. He guesses on the rest of the sheet he's working on and decides to read for a little bit, he turns back to his book and tunes out for the evening.

The week passes and the weekend brings nothing. He and Ray don't have any plans so they don't get together, he spends a little time roaming around one of the parks near his house. It's a little broken down, two of the seats on the swing set are broken and the slides are all cracked and rough. Sitting at one of the benches he listens to music and thinks about Mikey for a bit, what a weird kid.

He really liked Mikey, they all had their own little schedules with each other like he and Ray have now. They'd hang out all the time and it was always the best time, he really misses those times. He thinks about his brother, he never saw his brother either. He didn't even fucking remember he had a brother.

When he gets home his mom asks him if he'd like to go to the grocery store with her, he goes with her. As they're leaving, there's a flyer in one of the areas for local events etc. It's sticks out immediately as the paper is bright fucking pink. There's a little vampire in the middle and around it in all capital pointy letters is the name " _DRAC COMICS_."

At the top in big letters it says that it's opening soon, underneath the little vampire in the middle is the opening date, the address, and store hours. It's weird but he kind of likes it, it makes sense. The store is set to open in a few weeks, he's looking forward to it a little more now. 

Afterwards he texts Ray and tells him about it, he realizes Mikey didn't exactly tell him when it would open up either.

They text for a while, Ray says he's stuck at some thing with his mom, he doesn't really ask what it is. He spends some time playing guitar and watching movies in his room, boring, typical.

The usual.

~

A few weeks pass by and Frank kind of completely forgets about the comic book store, he really starts having schoolwork stack on him more and more. It being closer to the end of the year he hates it, he's only looking forward to graduating at this point. He has few more months left until his wish is granted though.

When that day does come Ray says his parents said he could use their car after school, he's completely confused as to why until he reminds him.

"Have you talked to Mikey any?' he asks as they're sitting in his parents old little car in the driveway. He messes with a little hula girl trinket they have sitting on their dashboard.

"A little a few days ago," he pauses, "He asked about you," he puts the keys in the ignition, Frank listens to them jingle for a moment.

"I've been thinking about him lately," he shrugs. He figures that happens a lot, that somehow humans have some kind of connection.

Kind of like telepathy. He figures if someone calls someone else and they say, _That's crazy! I was just thinking of you!_ It happens for a reason.

"He thinks you probably hate him or something," he laughs to himself, "Said something about you thinking that _he_ thinks he's hot shit."

It's not super far from the truth though. He did kind of stop trying because of it, it's such a stupid idea now that he thinks about it.

The Way's aren't rich or anything, they've always just wanted the best for theirs sons. One being invisible (clearly) but he knows they care a lot.

"I feel bad about that," Frank frowns as Ray starts backing out of the driveway.

"I fucking knew it," Ray shakes his head and glances at the rearview mirror. He hears him chuckling to himself and for a moment he thinks it's funny until the guilt punches him in the ribs again.

He doesn't understand why he feels so bad about this? People having falling outs all the time this is totally normal.

"Sure you did," he murmurs and fidgets with the radio, station upon station goes by and there's absolutely nothing playing.

Ray pulls out of the driveway and starts heading down the street when he finally settles on a station playing what he assumes is Led Zeppelin. He doesn't know, doesn't really care for them.

"You remember where it is?' Frank forgot the flyer somewhere in his desk, he folded it up a million times and completely forgot about it until today.

"Yeah I asked Mikey again," Ray looks around too cautiously.

That's something Frank doesn't like about Ray on the rare times he drives, he's like an old man clutching to the wheel. He looks around too much and is beyond paranoid. But hey fuck it he guesses, he can't drive at all so good for Ray.

They drive for a little bit and Frank rolls down one of the windows, there's a breeze in the air and it feels really good.

Today at school wasn't the best, he learned that his stupid egg project in physics had been given a failing grade. He didn't understand the fucking point of it anyway.

The point was to build a stupid fucking protective shell or something for it so you could drop it from the classroom window that's on the second story.

Stupid project, stupid teacher, what was her point? He learned nothing from it other than guess what? That Eggs break.

As soon as they're near the store it sticks out like a huge sore thumb. It's in a little shopping center neighboring other little stores, it looks small and dark.

The outside of it is the only with the front painted black, the windows are plastered with pages from comic books and old horror movies posters.

There's a few posters on the door that are big enough to notice are not just scraps of comic book pages shoved on. There's the store hours, they're a bit odd to say the least.

The hours read from _12:00 PM - 1 AM_ for every single day except Sunday. Sunday's they're closed apparently, Frank smiles to himself. That's so fucking weird.

 _Just gotta go to church I guess,_ he thinks to himself.

The other poster is much smaller and entails the store's phone number and a few other things. Frank thinks it's really odd but at the same time he finds it not so surprising at all.

Ray opens the door and follows behind him, as soon as they walk in and the door shuts it's like dark veil is put over their eyes. It's very dark in there, there are lights here and there but still not enough to properly light the place totally. He wonders if they're power isn't fully working or something.

There's a ton of shelves and sections for single issues, there's too many to count. There are also boxes upon boxes filled with what he assumes are comics they didn't have anymore room for.

There are bookshelves for the bigger graphic novels and complete collections. He walks away from Ray to look at the counters, they're clear and showcase novelties and collectibles inside, there are shelves behind it with various figures on them.

All throughout the store there's various pieces of art and old movie posters hanging, it's got a lot of character so far. He wonders how long it took them to set up.

Frank is at one of the counters messing with a little bat keychain, one of many on a small organizer on the counter. He uses his index finger to swing it back and forth.

"Can I help you?" The voice is kind of quiet and nasally, he looks up and see's a guy on the other side of the counter looking at him. He has a small polite smile on his face while watching Frank mess with the tiny bat.

"I'm just looking," he puts on a little smile and stops playing with the bat, it continues swinging in place.

The guy kind of came out of nowhere, he didn't hear anything. No shifting, he was just _there_ suddenly.

It's a little awkward until he asks, "Are you Mikey's brother?" He then kind of feels stupid because no-fucking-duh who else could it be? There's absolutely no one else here.

The guys smile loosens up into a more genuine one as he asks, not the tight lipped little smile he was just sporting. He seems to let the tension go he was holding, his shoulders seem to relax.

"Yeah I am. You know Mikey?" he questions, he leans against the counter now while looking at him.

Frank doesn't find it hard to believe they're siblings they look a little alike but not really. It's the vibe he gives off that does it for him. Don't get him wrong Mikey is cool, but he's also strange. This guy is holding more of the strange factor right now.

"Um… yeah I do," it's kind of a lie but not really. It doesn't matter he probably doesn't care anyway. What is he going to do? Ask Mikey?

 _Oh hey some of your friends came by, do you know blah blah?_ He doesn't think that'll happen. Here he goes again, fucking overthinking. Shit.

"Oh, that's cool," he says it slowly, almost thoughtfully, "I'm Gerard."

The little smile still plays on his lips as he waves a little at Frank. He hopes he's not coming off as rude to Gerard for staring. He thinks he's kind of interesting looking, he's wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, he is a little taller than him with sort of untidy dark hair and sharp features.

His nose is small and pixie-like, his lips are thin with a slight flush of color in them, otherwise they're kind of pale just like the rest of him. This guy is kind of pretty actually. He reminds him of a Tim Burton character, he's always really loved the way they look. Kind of creepy and sharp, like they're sleep deprived, or just y'know _dead._

"I'm Frank," he smiles a little as he says it, it stays a little awkward for another few moments until Ray finds his way back to earth and saves him. Ray introduces himself and they all get into talking for a little bit, not nearly as awkward as it was in the beginning.

"This place is really cool by the way," Frank says as he's looking at an issue of some comic book he had never seen before in his life. He randomly picked it up from one of the boxes laying besides the end of the counter. He's not so good with meeting new people, he realizes he may come off as rude of distant. Not the message he wants to put out at all.

"Thanks, I'm glad people other than Mikey and our parents like it," says Gerard as he looks over at the comic Frank is reading. He wonders who else has been in there if any? Any other customers? People around here can be super fucking rude about just about anything. He doesn't doubt they somehow decided to avoid this place in general. People suck sometimes.

"I'm sure people will come around to it soon," Ray is looking behind the counters at the many figures, they go for as long as the counters go.

They keep going to the left and create a corner, they're currently standing at the very end together.

"You have so many Batman figures up there," he adds on almost astonished.

"I do! They're kind of fucking cool huh?" Frank looks up at the shelf and indeed sees a million different versions of Batman and his many forms. He glances up at Gerard and sees a proud smile on his face, this guy is pretty cool so far. He didn't have a set imagine for what he'd be like before he met him.

"Do you like that one?"

Frank doesn't realizes Gerard is asking him until it's silent and there's no answer from Ray. He piped up a bit as he answers, "Oh! Um yeah I do actually."

He knows he's reading whatever random issue number he grabbed and it's all out of place but he likes the art a lot. He's never seen this comic before it's a little confusing since this is just one he pulled out but it's filled with a lot of violence. Most of it is in a classic black and white which kind of bores him. He has no idea what the storyline is. It's title has something to do with a "Boy Vampire" or "Vampire Boy", the name is cool at least.

Gerard doesn't say anything but give another polite smile, for a while Frank kind of goes into reading and trying to find the other single issues. Ray and Gerard talk and whatever for a while and he feels kind of totally left out but whatever y'know. He already feels guilty about completely ignoring Mikey's existence for something kind of stupid.

He is flipping away at the comics in one section for a while not looking for anything in particular, just whatever sticks out. There's nothing except the sounds of the plastic he's flipping through and their ongoing chat. He thinks this place could definitely use a radio or something. It's a little too quiet right now.

"Looking for anything specific?" Frank feels Gerard standing next to him at the organizers, he wonders what he and Ray were talking about. Probably how they've also secretly been friends for years, he can't let that go and he has no idea why.

"Not really. I haven't really been into any comics in a while," he shrugs and asks, "Got any recommendations?"

Gerard starts flipping through things and carefully choosing things for him to check out, "What are you into specifically?"

Frank thinks about this for a little bit, he likes anything to do with monsters and maybe blood and guts and stuff like that. That interests him the most, superheroes are kind of so whatever to him. They're not really that interesting and he doesn't understand the obsession.

"I like monsters and stuff. You know like vampires and zombies?" Frank watches as Gerard's lips quirk into a little crooked smile. It's a cute smile.

"The best kind of stuff. What about like Batman and stuff?" Gerard asks, he turns to face Frank again next to him. He kind of takes it back now because he totally digs Batman, what he said before still totally stands for all the other superheroes though.

"Batman's pretty cool," Gerard nods for a moment and stares at something behind him for a moment. The dim light casting on him makes him look kind of creepy actually, he looks too smooth, his skin looking like smooth marble.

What is it with this place being so fucking dark again?

"I got it," Gerard says and heads off without telling him anything else. He follows behind him into one of the aisles created by the bookshelves.

They're in the area with a giant tabbed _B_ sticking out a part of the shelf, he skims his fingers over a few titles before finally letting out a little 'aha!' to himself as he finds what he was looking for.

The cover surprises him, it's what appears to be Batman but irregularly muscular and on a tree branch of some sort surrounded by bats in the sky. His eyes are glowing red, the same color are the sky. It's a bit twisted and funny looking, he grins to himself, "Dude what is this?"

"Okay, it looks stupid but it's really fucking cool. I promise. Just give it a try," he hands it to Frank and he reads the title, behold, _Batman - Vampire_.

He scoffs to himself this seems kind of ridiculous, he doesn't know if he should take Gerard's word for it.

"He's what? Just a vampire?" Frank asks, he watches Gerard's crooked little grin spread across his face again.

"It's good! You're lucky I decided to show you the complete collection instead of each book separately," he says as he glances away from Frank to look at Ray who's now standing behind him now.

"You could've given Frank a run for his money y'know?" Ray shoves Frank a little, he shakes his head and looks back down at the book in his hands.

"You totally could've," Frank looks back up at Gerard.

He wonders where Mikey is. Probably still stuck at school or something, maybe he's already spent too much time here already. He buys the book from Gerard, he places it in a slick black plastic bag along with his receipt and a few other things he didn't get to see what they were.

Ray doesn’t buy anything but tells him again that he really likes the place and he's sure people will surely warm up it in soon.

"If you don't like it just come back I'll give you your money back," handing him the bag Frank accepts and thanks him once again.

"It was nice to meet you by the way," Frank realizes Ray is already heading towards the door.

"You too, come back soon," he gives him the small lopsided grin again, Frank turns and heads for the door with Ray. As he opens the door the light is almost blinding, he never got around to asking him why it was so abnormally dark in there.

"God damn," Ray says as he rubs his eyes, "It's like a fucking darkroom in there." He pats his pockets for the keys to his parents car, finding them in his left back pocket.

"It is, but It's kind of cool though," he gets in the passenger side of the car, putting the bag to rest in his lap.

He looks inside and takes out the extra items Gerard threw in, one is a button with the little vampire from the flyer on it and the other is the little bat keychain he had been messing with.

_It was really cool._

_~_

The book is more than he expects, there's blood and swarms of the undead, Batman turning into a vampire and staking others In their hearts.

Now he's a little sad Gerard didn't sell them to him one at a time, he kind of blows through it very quickly. At least then he'd have to go back and buy each one. It's been about a week and a half since he was there.

School in the meanwhile has slowed down a bit with spring break coming up. He's kind of excited for it but he knows he doesn't have anything planned.

He knows Ray's parents wanted to go off and take a trip somewhere, he can't remember if they said Florida or somewhere useless like that. His mom is usually working a lot so he doesn't mind staying around to help her and stuff anyway. He usually keeps himself occupied.

Right now he's laying in bed and looking through the book again, looking closer at some of the art. He knows now he can trust Gerard's recommendations. He'll probably let him chose some other stuff the next time he goes. He hears his phone go off on his desk and waits a while before he picks it up. When he does he's more than pleasantly surprised at who the message is from.

The first message reads, _is this frank?_

The second one says, _this is mikey btw_

Frank's not sure how to answer at first, it's just Mikey. He feels like he might hate him in some way though.

 _Hey dude,_ he types out and sends it. Ray probably gave him his number after he told him he felt bad. He wonders if he told him about meeting Gerard. He wonders what he's doing in his little shop right now, it's only about 8 PM. He keeps really fucking weird hours, that's something he forgot about too. Maybe he'll get to asking him.

The little tone goes off again in his hand. He adds Mikey's number to his contacts and reads his message.

_long time no see whats up?_

Frank decides to tell him he's sorry, that he had been thinking about him a lot really. He always remembers him as being super passive and chill, never wanting to start anything with anyone and never be one to be involved with drama.

_its ok dude want to hang out?_

He smiles, he'd totally love that. It's been a while since he's hung out with someone else besides Ray. He agrees and he Ray. At first he wasn't so sure when he wanted to but Mikey then sends back and quick 'see you soon' and he realizes, oh he meant _right now._

It's a Friday night and he knows his mom doesn't really mind, she's happy he's getting out a little at least. She tells him not to be back too late, he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to Ray's house.

The sun is beginning to set and the sky is bright gold, the many mixes of colors floating around in swirls.

The air is nice and fresh again with a little bit of heat still lingering around. He likes the way the air feels on his face and wraps around his arms, it's a good day.

He gets to Ray's house and see's him sitting on one of the steps to his front porch messing with something on the keys to his parents car. He's surprised they're letting him take it now.

"Are they letting you-" he's interrupted by Ray's brother busting through the front door and snatching the keys away from him. Ray looks at Frank and shrugs, they probably don't trust him.

"I can drive myself," he pushes him back as he shoves him lightly into the car. Frank gets in the back seats and just watches them argue.

He always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling, he kind of always wanted one growing up. He would get a little lonely and wish he had someone to play with or talk to. In a way Ray is kind of like his brother, in a lot of ways actually.

Ray keeps messing with the radio and his brother keeps nagging him about it every time he finds something he wants to hear. He leaves it on "Burnin' for You' by Blue Öyster Cult, his brother starts complaining about it too.

"This is a good song! I bet Frank wants to listen to it," he looks back at Frank and he just scoffs back at him.

"Yeah sure," he chuckles to himself as Ray turns around again and starts talking about how he can't complain now because even Frank wants to listen to it. It's like parents using a kid as leverage to try to one up each other.

When they get to the Way's house it's exactly as Frank remembered. It's a small brick house, there's what he assumes are dead flowers in the front lawn along with a few other garden decorations. He's always really liked their house, it has a lot of character to it.

He gets out of the car while Ray continues to fight with his brother about what time he'll be home and blah blah blah. It seems to never end until he see's Ray head up toward the front door and knocks on it.

They're standing there waiting for a moment until the door opens and reveals a very lanky Mikey Way standing in front of them. He's picking up the glasses on the end of his nose and somehow that immediately takes Frank back in time, he nearly tackles Mikey.

"Dude, please," He gasps as Frank is squeezing the shit out of him, Ray is just standing by and laughing at them.

Mikey fixes his Star Wars shirt and his glasses while trying to get the air back in his lungs, not only did Frank hug him so tightly he felt his insides die, he also scared the shit out of him. For a moment he thought Frank was going to beat the shit out of him.

"I've missed you too man," Mikey lets them and asks if they want anything to drink. They both ask for regular coke and none of the diet shit and he looks deeply offended.

"There's nothing wrong with that diet shit," he says incredulously.

Frank looks around the living room and it almost hasn't changed at all. Some of the things he remembers being fascinated with are gone and new weird things in their place.

There's a few giant pictures of people he has no idea who they are but he figures it's someone Gerard and Mikey's mom loves. He wonders where their parents are now, it seems like no one else is here except them.

Mikey comes back with their drinks and arm-fulls of other things, "Parents are gone for the night, no idea where," he says as he takes them to his room.

"This use to be Gee’s room until he moved out," he takes them down to the basement, now he knows why he never saw Gerard. He understands he's more of the hermit type of person, he likes to hide.

"His store is fucking cool," Frank comments as he steps down slowly, it's a bit dark and he can't see the steps all that well.

"Glad my hard work is getting recognized," he says as he steps down and flicks on the light.

His room is a little messy but nothing too bad, just as Frank is thinking this Mikey says, "Gerard used to keep this place disgusting, this is the cleanest it's _ever_ been down here."

It's pretty roomy space, there's a few beanbags in one corner while his bed is in another, there's a huge organizer filled with CDs and DVDs. In one area he has some books leaning against each other, next to it are about fives boxes all labeled with a letter of the alphabet.

Mikey plops down the beanbag chairs for them to sit in and tells them to get comfortable wherever they want, he throws a bag of strawberry twizzlers at Frank.

"So Frank, how's life been?" Mikey starts fumbling with the remote to his TV, clicking it multiples times and changing the angle as it doesn't turn on.

"Boring," he sighs and puts a twizzler in his mouth, he watches him keep fumbling with it before he reaches over and turns it on for him. Ray is standing at the DVD organizer and running his fingers over all of them as he looks at them.

"Same here," he sighs a bit before asking, "So what are we going to watch?"

Somewhere in the night Mikey brought out a little bit of vodka and they knew it wasn't a good idea but when he said his parents would be gone until tomorrow afternoon he decided, why not?

They're watching _Alien_ and all kind of shouting above each other, Frank really missed this kind of thing.

During one point Mikey brought up Gerard again and started talking about his store and a whole bunch of random stuff. He becomes quite a chatter box when he's a little buzzed.

At a point he brings up how he's tired of being there and they need some help and Frank without thinking offers himself to help. From there he says he'll totally tell Gerard and whatever, he doesn't remember drinking a lot but he definitely got drunk.

They watch too many movies he doesn't remember and that's when Ray decides it's time to leave, they each didn't have a set time to be home but he knows it's nearly 1 AM.

Surely they'll do it again tomorrow or the next day anyway. Ray didn't drink nearly as much as him, he's a little wobbly while they go up the stairs of Mikey's room.

He sits outside on the small porch swing, he giggles as he pushes himself off and begins moving. Ray and Mikey are sitting on the porch beside it. The air definitely feels a lot cooler than earlier, the sky is a deep dark blue now. It's even more refreshing than earlier, he really loves the night.

They wait for Ray's brother to pick them, when he shows up at first he doesn't say anything until he hears Frank giggling to himself in the backseat. He kind of just scolds and say's he wont say shit, they don't fight from there on.

Some Rolling Stones song plays as he looks outside, he wonders again what Gerard gets up to in that store so late. He's an odd guy but he thinks he's pretty cool. Maybe he'll go over to the store tomorrow- er later.

Their neighborhood is quiet and lightly lit here and there, some of the lights are dimmer than others. Some of the porch lights are on and others are pitch black.

They pass Ray's house and turn the corner down to his own, the porch light is on and the lights are not on in the house. He opens the door and wobbles out slowly, Ray moves to help him a little. He's not wasted but he is a little gone right now, he feels like a lightweight. He doesn't drink a lot or really ever.

Frank bends down to lift up the doormat, he fumbles with it a few times until Ray gets sick of it and picks it up himself.

He lifts it and picks up the key for him and begins to hand it to Frank until he says, "What the fuck am I doing?"

He unlocks the door himself, he knows Frank would have stood there and giggled and failed miserably to even get the key in.

It's dark in his house and he knows his mom is asleep, he becomes a little more alert and on edge. He doesn't want to wake her up, he doesn't want he to see him buzzed and looking like a fool. He doesn't know what'd she'd do but he doesn't want to experience it. She's not super strict but he wants to avoid getting in any trouble with her as possible.

Kind of funny considering when he first started high school he used to get into fights pretty consistently. Now there's not really anyone to worry about except a few people, but he rarely see's them so he stays in the clear. He's glad he's avoided them this far in the year, it's almost over and he hopes to keep it that way.

He steps inside and tries not to trip on the rug, Ray looks at him curiously from outside and asks, "Are you okay?"

Frank sways a little and grins lazily, "M'good Toro."

"Are you sure? I can help you upstairs," he almost steps in before Frank waves him away and slurs out, "I'm fucking okay, leave, leave.."

Ray rolls his eyes and leaves, Frank watches from the door as the car drives away. He closes the door very slowly and locks the door, he tries to move slowly up the stairs to his room.

He takes it pretty slow and makes it up to his room just fine. He forgets the change his clothes and he can't really force himself to care as he passes out.

~

Frank wakes up feeling groggy and hungry, he's happy he doesn't feel like complete shit. He looks across at his desk and sees that it's about 2 PM.

He wonders if his mom came to check on him at all during this time. He checks his phone for any messages and sees a few from Mikey calling him a lightweight and whatever, he ignores him. He feels kind of gross, he goes to take a shower and try to freshen up.

When he steps out he puts on an old shirt and jeans that are becoming to tattered and ripped for him to wear. He goes down and is met with his mom asking what he has planned for the day, he asks if he can take her to Gerard's store and she agrees.

They get there and she goes off to run errands in the rest of the little shopping center its in. Frank steps inside and he decides to look in one of the aisles with the full graphic novels and collections.

He stands in an area and begins looking at a Marvel Zombies book. He likes the art a lot, the storyline isn't really that interesting to him though.

Frank sits on the floor in the aisle and looks through the art, when he's finished he randomly picks out another random book in the lower section where he's sitting.

It's a not such an interesting tale of Spiderman, he flips through it anyway just to check out the art. This goes on for a while until he see's someone step at the front of the aisle in front of him. He looks up and to Gerard looking down at him, he looks a little exhausted and ghostly. His eyes look tired and hollow, they're sunken and empty.

Especially at this angle, he looks kind of like he's a skeleton. Almost like he's deteriorating away, his skin is a bit ashen looking. He almost looks grey, a very ghostly sheen grey.

"Hey man," he smiles at Frank, still sitting on the floor surrounded by books.

"Busy today huh?" Frank puts down the book he's looking at and politely smiles back.

A small shy smile makes it's way onto Gerard's face, "Totally, look at all these people," he crouches down before continuing, "Did you like the book by the way?"

"I did! It was really fucking cool, you know how to pick 'em," he watches as Gerard sits in front of him next to the little stack of books he was looking through.

"One thing though, why did he still wear the cape despite having wings? Like c'mon," Gerard smiles as he says it.

"I don't know, I thought it was kind of cool. Just a flawed design maybe," he bites on his bottom lip, he notices his small pointy teeth. He's so different than anyone he's ever met.

"No luck here?" he picks up each one and looks at them.

"Nope. Thought I'd ask you to pick something else out for me," Frank says, picking out yet another book and immediately becoming unimpressed with it.

As he puts it back he notices Gerard is staring at him, he can see his eyes closely now.

They're dark and nearly pitch black, before his eyes were like two warm hazel pools. There's almost no remnant of brown there now, his pupils are wide and blown out. They look nearly as if they're taking up his entire iris. They're glassy and glazed over, kind of like shiny black doll eyes.

"I can do that," Gerard gets up and starts putting some of the books up, Frank joins along because it was his mess in the first place. It's silent except for the shifting of books and the sound of their movements. 

"You ever read Watchmen?" he asks quietly as he leads them into another aisle.

Frank knows what it is but has never fully read it himself, he follows him to another aisle and he hands it over to him. He gets a little closer to him and inspects his face even closer, It kind of scares him in a way, he doesn't understand why.

His large glassy eyes follow him, staring back, there's almost no emotion there now. He looks vacant, like the life was completely sucked out of him. His breathing is shallow and slow.

Gerard swallows loudly as he looks away from him, he doesn't know what the fuck is getting into him. He steps back a little, only slightly. Hoping Frank doesn't noticed too much.

"Anything else you were interested in?" Gerard asks now, quietly, almost in a choked out whisper. Frank watches his mouth move in the little crooked way it does when he speaks.

"I think that's all," Frank still feels kind of frozen, he doesn't know what that stare down meant. It freaked him out but also in some way made something in his stomach twist.

Maybe there's something on his face or something and he's too nice to say anything.

_That's fucking stupid, who would even act like that?_

The silence continues to take over as he checks him out at the register, "You need like a radio or something man," Frank says just to break it.

He hates the silence, if he's somewhere for too long in it, it drives him fucking crazy. Even now with someone else, this is much worse.

Gerard huffs a small nervous laugh, "Mikey says I should too."

The expression on his face is now nervous, his eyes still look huge except they're not so still now. The once predatory unnervingly still look in them is now gone and replaced with an anxious on edge look. His eyes switch a little as he avoids looking at Frank. His hands seems to be a little shaky too, he doesn't want to say anything because he doesn't want to seem rude.

Maybe he's just exhausted and drank too much coffee, Mikey did say that he's a night owl with insomnia, someone who hangs in the shadows, a mysterious fellow. That's probably it, yeah sure.

He hands the bag to Frank and their hands lightly touch, Gerard's hand continues to shake as he quickly pulls it away. He didn't really get a moment to feel him, he did feel a bit cold but maybe he just has poor circulation or something like that. Boy, does he seem to have a lot of weird problems.

"Thanks," he politely smiles at Gerard and is given a tight lipped nervous smile in return. He doesn't avoid him now, he's looking directly at him, he swears the shaking has turned into a buzzing now. Like he's vibrating, he's so fucking confused right now.

"See ya," Gerard says it quietly, Frank gives him a small wave and walks away.

He swears just as he's out the door he hears a sound that's almost akin to a growl. Now _that,_ is really strange. He's never had a weirder experience with anyone else in his entire life. First time for everything he guesses.

What the fuck is up with Mikey's brother?

He doesn't know where his mother is but he stands around for a bit thinking about what just happened, he highly doubts Gerard can see him from inside. He doesn't know a ton about Gerard yet other than the little tidbits and things Mikey complained about while he was there.

Maybe he doesn't like him? He seemed super nice the first time, maybe today wasn't a good day. Maybe business really picked up and he's stressed out, yeah that’s probably it.

When his mother is done and they leave he decides to text Mikey back, maybe they'll hang out again today.

Yesterday had been pretty cool, he still hopes his mom doesn't find out. Mikey doesn't say much but agrees to hang out with Frank at his house. He asks Ray but he says he's not up for it today, that he just wants to stay home or something like that.

Now Mikey is sitting on his bed while Frank sits on the floor with his back to it, they're watching _Friday The 13th_. Frank's mom bothered them about snacks and food and gave them plenty along with something she made, sometimes she does way too much.

"Mikey?" he asks, he doesn't look away from the movie as he says it. He feels like it's kind of fucking rude to ask, _Hey what the fuck is wrong with your brother?_ Especially since they've barely just reconnected. He doesn't want to make this awkward or fuck it up in anyway.

"Yeah man?" he shifts a little on Frank's bed.

"I went to your brothers shop again," he says it kind of carelessly, "Your brother was acting kind of weird dude."

Mikey is silent for a few more moments until he speaks up again, "How?"

"He looked kind of scared- or like really tired maybe? He kept shaking and he reminded me of a shark," he sounds ridiculous now, _it_ sounds completely fucking ridiculous now that it's out of his mouth. But it's true, he reminded him of a shark with his wide glassy eyes, the nervous look on his face.

"Is that rude? I'm sorry man-" he starts apologizing as Mikey stays silent for a while, he looks back at him and sees a worried look on his face. His lips are in a tight line, his brows are furrowed. His face looks a bit drained of color, his skin a bit paler than it already is.

"Shit. It's good man, I gotta go though okay? Um…" he trails off as he starts getting off of Frank's bed, he doesn't really know what to say to him now.

"Are you sure?" he feels kind of lost right now, why does he need to leave so suddenly now? He said everything is good but it seems exactly the opposite.

"Yeah yeah, it's fine I just gotta go check on something. Rain check, okay?" Mikey is nearly out the door as he says this, Frank just nods and watches him leave in a hurry.

He sits back down on the floor and watches the screen, he knows Mikey and his brother are weird but this is something else. Is there something _really_ wrong with Gerard? Is he sick or something like that?

There's nothing he can really do about it now, he decides to continue watching the movie and flip through Watchmen. He doesn't know what else there is to do now anyway.

~

Monday comes, the morning is a little too warm and humid and it makes him extremely uncomfortable. He can't comfortably wear a hoodie now, he has to take it off as they're walking.

"Talk to Mikey any?" he watches Ray shake his head a little, his hair swaying a little as he does so. He frowns a little and kicks a pebble across the pavement.

"He was being weird," he says it quietly as he continues to kick the rock behind Ray, "Just like his brother."

"What'd he do?" the pebble kicks at the back of one of his shoes and stays there as he moves on. Frank begins kicking it again.

"We were hanging out and okay, maybe I was rude or something," he sighs and kicks the pebble onto someone's lawn. It skids across the dead lawn and hits a washed out lawn decoration and stays there next to it. There are dead flower beds and plants surrounding it.

"About what?" Ray stops for a moment and looks at him, he shrugs and starts walking ahead of him.

"Gerard was being weird, don't know how else to say it," he continues, "So I asked Mikey and he got all worried and just left."

"Maybe he's sick or something? Some kind of condition," Ray says behind him.

"That's it, probably," he continues, yeah maybe.

They get to school and everything moves on as usual, it's nothing special. He's forgotten about a lot of stuff, the girl in his class giving him her number. The multiple projects he wrapped up in time, even a little earlier actually. He feels exhausted really. When does he fucking not really?

He decides to text Mikey and ask if he's okay, if Gerard is okay. He doesn't receive a reply, he figures he's just at school and can't answer right now.

He sits in the library and focuses on some English homework about some book he finished a long time ago before the rest of the class. He spent time reading ahead while they all were together, he though they were too old for that but obviously not. The teacher made them all listen to the audio book while following along, it was annoying.

Reading ahead always helped with getting his work done quickly and being ahead, he just doesn't want a ton of homework. He flips through the packet and keeps answering questions and writing down his thoughts on this that whatever. His phone vibrates in his pocket with a response. He doesn't want to make it a big deal but it was just really strange to him.

_Yeah its okay dude ty tho_

He wonders what that even means, no depth, no explanation. He can't poke and prod his way into it though, can't shove his way it their business. He goes back to working again.

The end of the day comes and that's how the rest of the week goes, there's the same thing going on over and over again.

The weather heats up more and more and it makes him doubt that he'll really even get out for spring break. He would much rather avoid the sun in general, all together, no stepping outside once. Nothing. No thank you.

Friday is a short day so he doesn't have to spend much time at school, he practically runs back home leaving Ray behind. All he want right now is to sleep, he needs a nice long nap and for no one to bother him. That'd make him really happy.

Sometimes he likes to listen to music quietly as he sleeps, he puts on _Siamese Dream_ and lowers the volume. It quietly plays as he lays down on his bed, his mom isn't home yet so he's all alone right now.

He falls asleep again listening to Billy Corgan sing, _Cause deep down they are frightened and they're scared, if you don't stare._

~

His dreams aren't pleasant, they normally are filled with nothing and nonsense. This was nothing of the sort, he had flashes of teeth and guts. Fucking _guts_ , being stuck in a dark corner and never being able to leave it.

There was a pain, a looming dark pain. It was sharp and constant, it was like a constant heartache. Every moment it got deeper and deeper, he woke up gasping. He wanted to scream.

It's one of those dreams that leaves you feeling empty and scared, you know it's not real but its hard to think that, to register it. It was so real in that moment you were laying there, exposed and vulnerable. It grips your throat tight, you can't run. Unless you have full control in your dreams, he's never really had that option.

He doesn't really remember anything besides the small splashes of blood, someone's organs, the idea of never ending pain. Maybe this means something, like he's empty inside or needs to jerk off more or something. Maybe there's something he's running from, looking up dreams never helps anything.

There was a while he only dreamt of zombies and being trapped with them, having to run and the silent screams he attempts. That's another thing, he often can't talk or do anything vocal in his dreams. If there's fear, all he lets out are hoarse silent sounds. Horrified, frozen, screams.

Maybe that's his biggest fear, if something ever happened to him or someone around him, he'd be completely frozen in shock. He hopes nothing ever happens, he'd feel like a coward. It's a natural response to fear, but the idea he'd be totally paralyzed with it? It fucks him up, _this_ dream fucked him up.

He looks over at his clock, it's about one o'clock now. His mom will be home a few hours later, he decides to go ahead and tidy up. He does his chores plus a little more, he doesn't have anything else to do for now. He plays more music loudly as he does this. He sings along and tries not to think too much about his dream.

The vivid images come back here and there, it was _too_ real. It's uncomfortable how much it sticks to him, he doesn't have anything to worry about. He keeps trying to tell himself that, he's fine he's totally okay right now. Yeah he could be doing better internally but it's fine, there's nothing he can really complain about.

Shaking his head he continues walking outside to throw the trash. The day seems sort of backwards and weird, it doesn't feel like he actually went to school today. It feels like a totally different day really.

When everything is done and clean, he sits on the couch and flips through channels. There's some cheesy daytime drama on with some man and a woman embracing each other and kissing. That's all it ever is, some man some woman kissing and declaring their boring love for each other. Blegh, he turns the channel.

There's flashes of forecasts, more random daytime dramas, talk shows, things he's never home to watch anyway. It feels pointless really, he's bored.

Ray is getting ready to go off to wherever it is they're going, Mikey- well he doesn't know about him yet. He'll just wait on him. Until then he doesn't know what to do with his time.

For a while he thinks about Gerard, what he's doing at his store right now. If he's busy right now or if it's completely dead. What does he do when it's totally dead? There's nothing but silence in there, does he hum and sing to himself? Does he read anything? Keep himself busy in any way?

Frank tries to decide whether he should drop by there again soon, it had only been a week since he was last there. It wouldn't be too weird, he likes it there a lot. He doesn't mind spending his money there, buy more comics. Give him something to do in the meantime.

His mom gets home and she thanks him for cleaning the house, she asks him if there's anything he wants to do with his spring break.

He gives her everything he was just thinking about, no, yes, not really, just want to read comics and hide away. She tries pushing him to do random things to get out more, nothing seems really appealing to him. Visit family, maybe stay with his dad, he's having none of it.

It's alright. He'll figure something out.

~

The time goes by, the weekend brings nothing but sleeping in and eating too much junk food. Ray hasn't left yet for his trip with his parents but he doesn't see him either.

Mikey is pretty much silence, maybe he's waiting for him to say something back. That's probably not the case though, he usually double texts if not triple, he's way too chatty sometimes.

That's not how he is now. Seriously, what the fuck is up with them? Mikey never really said a lot about Gerard, just that he's a recluse and hides a lot. This and that, encouraged his store.

What makes someone act like that? Low blood sugar or something? Maybe he's having a nervous breakdown, Mikey did say he was juggling too much right now.

Frank can't decide what to do right now, he decides okay then, _I'll just go hang out with Gerard_.

It's a Monday surely nothing is going on. Literally what harm could that do? He doesn't see anything wrong with it and he wants to see if he's doing better anyway.

He feels kind of awkward stepping back in but it's familiar and homey still. There's actually a few people around this time, some in aisles and others at the alphabetical organizers. He doesn't spot Gerard though, he's not in sight right now.

He decides to just walk around, see if there's anything new this time. He does have a section dedicated to new arrivals, he makes his way there and waits.

There's a few issues of stuff he's never heard of, too many covers that look similar. Something about a school of assassins, nothing too interesting.

He looks around, there's another person standing in the aisle with him. He glances at her for a moment longer, she's holding a few things In one of her arms while the other moves around to look on the shelves.

As he's looking at her he hears a small, "Hi."

Turning around again, he is almost way too close to Gerard, who is now standing next to him. He doesn't look like a sunken hallow boney mess today, he looks just as he did when he first met him. His face looks full again, he has a little flush of color on his cheeks.

Frank is slightly touching him, their arms are lightly rubbing against each other, he doesn't mind how close he is. Just took him by surprise.

"How's it going?" he asks, a small timid smile on his face. He looks actually _alive_ today, he looked like he was on the edge of death last time. There was such vacant look in his eyes, on his face.

"S'going good I guess," he shrugs, Gerard's smile widens now. His lips are different now too, there's no trace of the ashen color that coursed through his skin. It was like the color was completely drained out of him. Warmth too, he can feel how close and warm he is, almost _too_ warm.

"Have you been reading Watchmen?" he asks curiously. Frank watches his eyes, the dark glassy look is completely gone. He can see the hazel color in them again, they're not frozen and dark, they're steady and soft now instead. What makes someone change that much?

"Kind of, just flipping through it really," he shrugs and messes with the corner of a comic that's laying out on top of the others in the organizer.

"Not interested?" his mouth falls into a small frown, eyeing Frank fidget with bent corner on the comic.

"It's not that, I guess it's just me y'know?" Frank looks back up at him, he doesn't really know what he means but he just agrees anyway.

The small bell at the register rings, there's someone standing there waiting to get checked out.

"Hey, hang out for a bit okay?" Gerard asks him, he places a hand on his arm.

Here we go again, one of the Way Brothers acting weird.

"Sure," he nods, he watches Gerard's back as he walks away. His dark sweater and jeans getting smaller as he walks away.

He does as he asks, he hangs around for a bit until he feels like the place is completely dead again. There's the cold silence again, there is the sound of pages flipping amongst it.

He comes out from the corner he cooped himself in while Gerard helped people and whatever, he find him standing back at the register looking down at a few sheets of paper.

"Hi, sorry," he instantly looks up at Frank the moment he steps out, looking him dead in the eye immediately. Like he knew he was there, exactly where to look and everything.

"It's okay, you're getting a lot of business, that's really cool," he steps in front of him at the counter and looks at the papers that are scattered there.

"Just logging stuff, kind of old school here," he shrugs and starts gathering them neatly in a stack.

"More like ancient," he chuckles a bit as he says it, Gerard makes an amused face.

"I'm so old, wow hilarious," he says it sarcastically, he stashes the papers away in a folder that has writing on it Frank can't read. Probably not important anyway, it's all stuff for his store.

"You're not that old right? Like a few years older than Mikey," he questions him, Gerard looks away with a tight lipped smile.

"Something like that," he licks lips after he says it, slowly looking back up at Frank. He feels his cheeks start to heat up, he doesn't know If he's really fully admitted this but he thinks Gerard is kind of _really_ good looking. 

It's in the same, mysterious kind of way. Maybe that's why he feels so attracted to him, he knows the overlying stuff about him but not much else. He's interesting. He'd like to get to know more about him.

"About the other day-" Gerard starts again and Frank interrupts him, "No it's okay, I thought maybe you were sick or something."

Gerard stops and nods, "Yeah, I was uh…" he trails off while waving a hand.

"It's totally okay," Frank offers him a friendly smile, he hopes Mikey didn't tell him he thought he looked like a shark or something.

"It's just Mikey y'know and.." Frank crinkles his nose and winces as he says it, he notices this.

"You asked about me and he totally ditched you, I'm sorry I guess?" Gerard stammers, he doesn't understand why he's apologizing. Mikey was worried about him too, that's all.

"There's nothing to apologize for, you're brothers," he shrugs, "You take care of each other."

Gerard runs a hand through his dark hair, he nods again, "What about you? You have any siblings?"

"No, kind of grew up really lonely," he frowns as he says this, "Still am pretty lonely." He doesn't want this conversation to turn into a sad one, it was already weird anyway.

"It's okay, I feel lonely a lot too," Gerard says this quietly, like a secret. He feels kind of awkward right now, he doesn't know why it kind of makes him feel better.

"I honestly just came here to bother you," Frank says smugly as leans against the counter, Gerard's mouth forms the little lopsided grin again. He seems to really have liked that, he starts talking and kind of never stops from there.

He wanted to get to know Gerard a little more and that's exactly what he got, he learns about his time in art school and how he never wants to relive that ever again.

There is a moment where he's talking about partying one night, he gets kind of a sour look on his face. He trails off and stops talking about it, he looked back at Frank, remembering he was there and quickly moved on from it.

They sat on the floor in this one spot that's a bit more comfortable with carpeting rather than the hard floor. No one else comes in which really surprises him, it seemed to be swarming with people earlier.

Gerard talks more about why he opened his store, this and that, how he funds it. He still does a lot of art on the side and that helps, he also kind of was helped by his parents. He talked about them for a while, they were happy to support him as long as _he_ was happy.

He asks about Frank more and more and just listens, he even asks him small questions about him.

What are your favorite classes? What are your favorite bands? Do you like The Misfits? What do you think about so and so? Do you like Star Wars?

He just listens to Frank talk, not just agreeing but actually engages in stuff with him. He hasn't had a real conversation with someone like this in a while.

They're talking about how much of an asshole Morrissey is when Frank checks his phone, he didn't realize just how much time has gone by. The store windows are pretty much blacked out so he can't see outside anyway, he figures it's probably getting a bit dark.

"Anyway, I should probably get going, I didn't even tell my mom when I'd be back," Frank starts standing up and Gerard mimics him, both standing up from their cozy spot on the floor.

"I could give you a ride if you want?" Gerard offers, he thinks maybe he shouldn't leave but who is he kidding nobody else is stepping foot in here. There's still hours to go until he closes anyway, which brings him back to the store hours.

He accepts his offer and waits as he fetches his keys from somewhere in the back he's never been, he figures there's probably nothing back there that would interest him.

As Gerard is locking up the double doors he asks, "What's up with the hours?"

Gerard hums and continues locking the doors, "Just my schedule," he doesn't say anything else about it. Frank just accepts it and moves on. Nothing else to know there.

His car is parked towards the back, they have to walk around the entire little stretch of stores to reach it.

The sun is setting but not totally dark yet. The air feels a bit fresher, it's been extremely humid and warm lately. This is nice, it kind of reminds him of fall weather, it's cooling.

Gerard's car isn't anything special, it's a beat up little black something he has no idea what the name of it is. It's a little dated though, he gets in and reaches over to unlock the passenger side.

The sky darkening more and more, he stares at him. He's never seem him outside of the store, the dim poorly lit store. His skin glows a bit more, he's pale and well again- _pretty._ His dark messy hair falls in his face a little, he probably knows Frank is watching him too.

The car starts suddenly and he's jolted back into reality, he kind of hates that he enjoys watching Gerard. There's a lot about him that fascinates him though, he's so strange it's captivating. He's really unique.

"Alrighty then, wanna give me directions?" he messes around with a few things, one being the radio.

It still has a cassette deck, this fucking guy. Gerard looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, Frank's lips are parted, his eyes wide and only focused on him.

"You good?" Frank stammers a bit before answering him, "I'm fine, I'm… good. I'm Great. Fuck," he breathes. He nods before asking him for the directions again.

He realizes he hasn't even put on his seatbelt yet either. As they drive he cracks his window a little bit, the music from the radio quiet and staticky. Gerard seems to hear it perfectly fine, he caught some of the melody and noticed that he's perfectly humming along to it.

He gives him the directions as they drive, he makes sure his mom knows he's heading back now. He starts to feel this sudden shift, he feels even more captivated by Gerard, his presence.

There's a stop sign and Frank is trying to look at the sky now through the cracked window, he needs some more air and an overall distraction. He wants to see the stars as they start to peak out more, he tries to catch a glimpse of the moon. It's still silent, only the sound of the radio and his breathing. Gerard seems almost totally still, he turns to see what he's doing and is faced with his eyes completely fixed on him.

The look they hold is calm, he stares a little too long though. He expects Gerard to get embarrassed and look away quickly but he stays completely locked on him. Frank finds himself staring back, something in his stomach rises up. He feels nervous now, it's not like fluttering but kind if like he should be running now. Which is ridiculous, he's totally safe with him. It's just another odd occurrence he needs to add on the list.

His heart begins to beat loudly, he's more aware of it at least now, just as he notes this to himself Gerard licks his lips. This sends a cold shiver all throughout his body, he can't bring himself to look away though. He has a hold on him somehow.

As they continue gazing at each other a loud honk from the car behind them shakes Frank, right before he looks away again Gerard doesn't seem phased by it at all.

The blaring horn didn't make him flinch or bat an eye, he looks into his eyes deeply for a few more moments until he looks back at the road ahead.

As they resume moving, Frank can't shake the feeling he got from that. His heart still beats out of pace, it's not fear but slight unease. He tries not to look to much at him, in a way he feels pulled to again. He glances at him for a moment, Gerard is only looking at the road ahead. His hands loosely on the wheel, he looks like he's deep in thought.

"Um.. Turn here," without saying anything Gerard does so, he continues taking Frank's directions until they're in front of his little house. He takes off his seatbelt and opens the door, before he can get out Gerard touches his arm gently.

"I'll see you, yeah?" he quickly moves his hand away from him.

Frank looks back at him and slowly nods before he adds, "I'm actually on break right now so, you won't be getting rid of me so easily." He ends It with a smug grin.

"Sweet," he grins and laughs a little, the sound plays back in his head.

He likes his laugh, it's dorky and cute. God. He doesn't even _get_ crushes on people, it's rare but yeah he might like him. That's what he needs though, he needs something like this.

He heads towards his front door, he lifts the mat and picks up the spare key. He unlocks the door but just before stepping in he waves at Gerard who waves back, the car starts again and he drives off. He watches the car grow smaller and smaller until he turns to the next block, he sighs and steps into his house.

There's a lot to think about right now, how much he learned about Gerard, the thing that happened in the car. He decides against bothering Mikey about it, he knows he'll pick on him or call him some names for it.

It's almost too much to handle right now but he feels happy. He feels like _now_ he has plans for his break; bug the shit out of Gerard for the entirety of it.

~

It's another day before he goes back to his shop, he decides to spend a day with his mom and do whatever she wants. There's not a lot but he realized he didn't really spend a lot of time with her before, it's important to him that he gets that time in with her.

He doesn't want her to think back years later and say, _Oh yes, my son, never really spent any time with me. He sure did love this one comic book store though, spent his days there._

They don't do much, he runs errands with her and helps her pick out a gift for someone they're apparently related to for some thing he's definitely not going to.

She wanted to go to a movie and Frank just agreed, the movie wasn't interesting at all. It was boring and cheesy, trying so hard to be a sob story. It was anything but. He just enjoyed his popcorn and kept his mouth closed. She asked him afterwards if he liked it, with a tight lipped grin he forced himself to nod. He knew she could see right through him.

He helps her cook dinner, he's afraid he's going to fuck everything up of course but he's still helpful.

The next day is when he gets back to Gerard's, his mom gives him a ride and he tells her not to worry about picking him up. He'll just get him to drop him off again, no big deal.

There's absolutely no one in the store but this time instead of complete silence he hears a song by The Damned playing softly. Finally! He took his advice and got a radio or something to place music on. No more awkward silence, only the sound of people shifting and moving.

Gerard's not in his usual spot behind the counters so he steps to it and the pile of papers there, more nothing important to him. He doesn't say anything though, he stays silent and listens to the song.

When it ends he calls at for him, "Gerard?" his voice echoes throughout the store. 

It's not a second later before he hears the shifting now, he see's one of the backroom doors open and reveal him standing there. He's wearing a plain black hoodie and jeans that look a little too low on his hips, he doesn't let his eyes linger too much.

"Hey Frank," he closes the door and heads towards him, he doesn't stay behind the counter. He stands next to Frank and reaches for the papers again, he doesn't put them away but organize them into a stack.

"Not busy today huh? How do you do on Wednesdays?" Frank turns towards him, Gerard sighs and shakes his head without saying anything.

"Some days are good, others not so much," Frank watches him relax and lean against the counter. His lower back resting against the counter, his hands supporting him, he turns his head towards him.

"Like Ray said, people will come around more. It takes time y'know?" he shrugs and leans against the counter in the opposite direction as Gerard. He’s messing with the little organizer again, the little bats, eyeballs, and various things swaying.

He feels his side against one of Gerard's hand, he tries not to think too much about it. He doesn't want to keep thinking about his touch or his lips or his eyes, why the fuck did he come here then?

"Suppose so," he drawls, he moves his fingers against the counter, lightly touching Frank more. He stops when he feels Frank still, he freezes.

In that moment Frank doesn't know what's gotten into him, he gets the urge to touch him. He wants to get closer to Gerard, feel his hands roam around-

He flinches, the little keychain now swinging around rapidly.

"You okay Frankie?" Gerard's voice is soft. He senses this sort of fake sweetness in it. 

"I'm okay, thanks," he nods and turns around again, a chuckle arises from Gerard and he almost _hates_ it.

"So what are you doing now?" he asks and tries to distract himself from these thoughts, he needs to get a grip man.

"Just was organizing stuff, have too much shit around here," he stands up straight again, he's even closer to Frank now and it's driving him crazy.

Gerard sighs and stares at him again, it's the same look he gave him in the car before. It makes his skin crawl and buzz. He stares back at him and releases a shaky breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Might need some help," his voice is silky and inviting, he hates it. He hates the affect it's having on him, how close they're standing to each other, his gaze burning him alive. God, he has no idea what is going on right now.

"I could help," he only offers to e nice, truthfully he kind of wants to run away. The usual atmosphere surrounding them has kind of shifted, its thick with tension.

"I bet you could," says huskily. He can't handle another moment of this, he's going to look bad for this but he _needs_ to leave like right the fuck now. Is he reading this wrong too?

_Sorry Gerard, you're kind of really fucking with my head and um…. Other things._

"I'm sorry- I- I have to go," he says it and heads out the door as quickly as he can, he wasn't even in there for that long. _What the fuck_.

He pulls his phone out and calls his mom, he doesn't try to sound too freaked out, he doesn't want to worry her.

He's feeling too many things right now, it came at him all of a sudden. It was like a punch to the stomach, it all was just boiling inside. He must really look like a pussy right now, he couldn't hang on.

Gerard doesn't come out after him, which is more than fine with him. He doesn’t think he could stand next to him any longer than he did. It was such a magnetic feeling, this- _this-_ he doesn't understand it. He's never felt this way about anyone before. Okay, what he said about having crushes on people before is true but he has liked people before and that shit was nothing- nowhere close to feeling like this.

Weird, magnetic, sexy, hypnotizing. Once again, for the millionth time, what the fuck is going on with Gerard Way? 

His mom shows up in no time, asks if he found anything interesting. Why didn't he hang out with his friend longer? He dismisses it all, lying and saying he was busy and there was too much going on. Too many excuses.

He calms down in her presence, he feels that pull diminish a little. Maybe it's just him being a horny teenager? He's legally an adult but technically a teenager still.

He gets a boner he just jerks off, he doesn't feel like he needs to touch someone other than himself or he'll fucking die. That’s what it felt like being next to him, he felt like he wanted to touch and _feel_ him so badly, every fiber of his being.

He puts his head against the passenger window with a thud, great. He makes a new friend and fucks it up. He takes a moment and remembers Mikey, he hasn't really talked to him lately but he bets he'll hear from him soon. He has since learned now that he and Gerard share absolutely everything with each other from what he could tell. What is he going to say to him?

Is he going to tell him he ran away after not even being there for 15 minutes. He's so fucking embarrassed right now. He's going to go home and bury his head in his pillow and scream. Yeah, that's what he'll do. He's going to scream and scream, then jerk off a few times maybe, then watch a movie and pass out. That's what he needs- oh and talk to Ray maybe. Geez, what's the point of that? Ray's going to laugh at him too.

He'll keep it to himself.

Fuck.

~

Hanging his head in shame and dread, that's how he spends the next few days. He finds himself thinking about Gerard even more than before. It was a simple thing, just getting close to each other, he doesn't understand it. Even his dreams get knocked out of place, not so much blood and guts, running and being chased. It’s not even that big of a deal.

He knows that definitely means something, like he needs to stop running from his feelings or fear. Whatever, it's not something he wants to care about.

His skin buzzes and itches when he thinks about Gerard staring at him, licking his lips, the still look in his eyes. His voice, the way he shifts closer to him. These things shouldn't affect him so much should they? For fucks sakes when you have a crush on someone it makes you feel dizzy and fluttery not on fire.

Maybe he's just a freak, he's so deprived of human contact and affection. That _has_ to be it, he's just over sensitive and yearns to be touched. That somehow makes him feel worse. He ran out like a little bitch. He feels like maybe he needs to tell someone but he's still too embarrassed. He wouldn't even understand how to ask about it, how do you talk about this?

_Hey, whoever, I got close to Mikey's older brother, who's kind of really weird by the way- anyway and I really wanna kiss him. Like if I don't I'm going to lose my mind. Got any advice?_

He hates his, he shakes his head and stares at the book he's reading- or trying to at least. His mind gets wrapped up in it then back to Gerard, it's horrible. He spent the entirety of his Saturday locked up in his room, his mom hasn't picked up on anything being off and he's beyond grateful for that. She usually can tell when even the slightest thing is wrong with him, he must have gotten better at lying.

Staring at the words, they cross the pages and mean nothing to him. There's a small knock against his window. He ignores it, it's probably just the wind. There's a tree right by his window, it doesn't touch the window or anything but he dismisses it anyway.

After a few more moments, there's another small knock, and another and another. There can't be someone outside his window right now. Not even Ray sneaks around like that, they're a lot better at it than that.

Part of him is scared to look he sits and stares at it, waiting for another pebble to hit it. Just as he thought, a few more pebbles are thrown up and hit his window with small clinking noises.

Getting up from the bed he rises and stands in front of his window, he opens his blinds so he can look outside at whoever is doing this.

It's pretty late now, the sky is dark and the only thing giving light is the next door neighbors sensor light. Whoever it is obviously triggered it, he doesn’t understand the purpose of it.

It goes off constantly throughout the night as various animals crawl through their backyard. Why use electricity on that? Aren't you supposed to actually like, check what the fuck is out there? Whatever.

Down below, it's who he both hoped it would and wouldn't be. Gerard.

"Shit," he breathes out, Gerard waves his arms at him. He doesn't even know how he knew he'd be at his window, he doesn't care either.

His mom is on the other side of the house so he's not worried about her hearing and waking up, he's still going to be precautious. He opens his window, the blinds scrunching up as he does this. He feels the night air touch his skin, it feels good. It's fresh and free, the air smells of freshly cut grass.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he doesn't say it loudly but he makes sure it comes out clearly. He can't really see Gerard that well, but he knows it’s him. He tries to make out the features on his face but he can't really do that so clearly either.

"Come down here," he says it in the same volume, Frank shakes his head. He doesn't know what the fuck he wants and why, especially this time of night.

"Why?" he asks again, Gerard doesn't say anything but motion his hands again.

Frank rolls his eyes, he's going to go down and see exactly what his deal is. He's not going to bother putting on any jeans as he doesn't plan on going anywhere else. This isn't something he thought would happen, especially after _that_.

He quickly puts on a hoodie and his shoes, not bothering with anything else. He tiptoes slowly through the hallway and down the stairs. The house is dead silent save for their large clock, it loudly ticks away. He makes it towards the back door and tries to be careful with it, it's really loud. It has a squeak and tends to slam closed as well.

He carefully turns the knob and opens it, it only squeaks slightly as he does this slowly. He's sure to close it just as carefully, he's successful.

He moves towards the side of the house his room is on but before he can fully go there, Gerard is standing in front of him. Once again, he's almost too close. Frank can smell what he knows are traces of cigarettes, something else, smokey with a hint of sweetness.

Now that he's next to him he can very clearly see his features, it's dark out but everything is still clear enough for him. His stomach twists as he realizes Gerard's eyes are huge again, they look like giant dark marbles. He swears he can almost see his reflection in them. He's looking down at him with a smirk playing on his lips, this is exactly how he was that other Saturday.

 _Now,_ it's fear rising up. He doesn't move though, he just stays staring at him.

Gerard opens his mouth to speak and closes it with a small snap after, his teeth clinking together. He licks his lips and looks into Frank's eyes, his eyes filled with what he can only describe as hunger _. Hunger_.

Without thinking, no thought at all before he says this, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He moves closer to him, Frank starts moving backwards as he looms over him. He hits the side of the house, almost pinned against it now with Gerard completely towering over him. There's a bubble of excitement and a hint or arousal rising up in him.

He leans forward, their noses nearly touching, his breathing is shallow again. Gerard swallows loudly, he does this a few times as they're staring at each other. Frank's hot breath touching his face in small puffs. 

"Would you really like to know?" he says dryly, his words are thick and heavy as they escape his lips.

Frank tries not to shiver, "I really would," he spits.

"Hmm," Gerard hums, he moves his face away slightly before doing something so strange Frank doesn't know how to process it.

He noses at his cheek, he breathes in deeply, like he's inhaling him. He lets out an ungodly sound, a groan, deep and low. He's terrified now, he's slightly shaking now as Gerard does this. The bubble of excitement doesn't seem to pop though, it seems to only grow.

The older man moves slightly down towards his neck, breathing in again. This time he says something so quietly Frank almost didn't even catch it at first, "You smell so _good."_

"Wh- What the fuck are you talking about? You're freaking me out-" he's interrupted by the other man's tongue suddenly licking at his throat.

He feels dizzy- he feels, so confused. His tongue doesn't feel hot, it doesn't feel cool either, it's almost lukewarm. That makes no sense to him. He's lapping at Frank's throat very slowly, the cool air hitting the wetness when he slightly moves away.

Now that he feels Gerard's body leaning against his, he notices how he doesn’t feel warm anymore either. His head hurts, he wishes he never went to his window. He realizes he had shut his eyes, screwed them closed as tightly as possible, he's terrified to open them up again.

Before he does this, Gerard is at his throat again, he's mumbling nonsense he doesn’t understand. He's saying actual words but it's too low for him to actually understand and string together. He opens his eyes and looks at the sky, the stars peppered around, the moon hanging full and high ahead.

As he stares at it, wondering what the fuck he should do, he feels a sharp scrape against the side of his neck. He has to stop himself from shouting, it doesn't hurt as much as it does surprise him. He begins licking at his skin again almost painfully slow.

Suddenly, Gerard is backing away from him. The look on his face is now nervous, filled with terror, a near reflection of how Frank is feeling. Backing away again, his eyes dart to Frank's neck, there's a cut there now. Droplets of blood slowly oozing out now. A small sound he can only describe as a whine floats from his lips.

"I'm so sorry Frank," he doesn't say anything else, there's no other words. He starts moving away from him before he can even respond. Frank stands against the house still, his head clouded over with confusion, fear, pain, all mixing together in one horrible cocktail.

What the fuck did Gerard do to him?

Bringing his fingers up to his neck he slowly feels at the source of the pain, it's a dull ache. The bit of blood that managed to escape lightly coats his fingers. He can't see the crimson color under the moonlight, it only looks dark and paint-like to him.

He tries to get his breathing together, his legs don't feel like they'll move. He feels boneless and weak, like he's paralyzed. He sinks down against the house and onto the grass, he stares down at the blood on his fingers and back up at the sky. He should've never fucking went to his window.

He manages to get himself together and wobble back into the house, he feels the terror still coursing through him. His wishes his heart would finally slow, go back to beating peacefully. It doesn’t seem to do that at all, it seems like it gets louder and louder. There's rushing through his head, it's like static. Both sounds combined now and they don't seem to be going away any time soon.

He lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling. This is how he falls asleep.

Ironically enough, he has no dreams.

~

Sunday rolls along, he forgets about the previous night until he looks in the mirror. The scratch down the side of his neck is scabbed but it's also bruised. It looks like a gnarly hickey.

The scab is surrounded by a deep maroon edging on purple tinted bruise, the outside of that is ebbing on a greenish yellow tint. His lightly touches it and hisses, it's extremely sore. This didn't hurt nearly as much when it actually happened, whatever _it is_ Gerard did to his neck.

The bruise invites all of the fear he had forgotten about back in again, rolling waves of confusion and adrenaline. He stands in the shower and can't fight the fact there was something else looming in that fear last night.

The idea that he almost _enjoyed_ it makes his stomach lurch again. How could you enjoy that? Remembering the look in his eyes causes his head to spin again.

 _You smell so good,_ Gerard's voice echoes through his head again. In what sense did he mean that? There's a bigger picture he knows he's not seeing, something beyond anything he's ever thought and he doesn't even want to continue pondering on it.

After standing in the shower for far too long without doing anything, he tries to find clothes that will cover up his neck. He can't let his mom see this, he can't let _anyone_ see this.

There's not a ton of luck as he finds a sweater that covers it but just barely, he adds a hoodie on top for extra protection and groans, it covers it perfectly.

It's probably going to be hot outside, this isn't comfortable in any way. Makeup wouldn't do shit, there's no concealer in the fucking world that could hide this. The raised skin along with it, no way.

Taking his phone and deciding to talk to Mikey he's met with nothing, he hadn't really talked to him a ton but they were texting a little here and there. He didn't try to push anything on him though, now he's met with voicemail tones and silence.

It angers him a bit, he knows maybe Gerard had to have said something to him. Or not. He doesn't know and doesn't care because he needs an explanation right the fuck now.

There's not many options right now, he decides if Mikey is going to ignore him he'll just go to their house. Can't ignore him if he's at their front door. He asks his mom and she's more than happy to take him there, he doesn't know how long this will take or if- anything he has no idea what even he's really going there for.

Its like before, he's going to ask Mikey what is wrong with Gerard and his response might be the same. To duck out immediately, in this case, kick him the fuck out. His mom does ask him why he's bundled up and he doesn't have a good excuse except that he's "comfortable" that way. Stupid.

Now, he's standing at their door, he knocks gently once. He expects it to be one of their parents but low and behold it's Mikey himself. The look on his face doesn't say anything, almost the same bored expression he's always wearing.

"Oh hey Frank, what's up dude?" he says casually, like he wasn't ignoring all of his calls.

"I tried calling you," he states, his shrug in response irritates him.

There's no change in expression again as he says, "Sorry my phone is dead and I didn't really care to charge it, not talking to anyone anyways."

It's stupid but it's believable he thinks, Mikey invites him inside and his parents call out for whose there. He tells him it's just Frank and they're going to his room for a while, nothing after that.

The last time he was here he was drunk and mumbling nonsense, now he's dead sober and yeah hey, going to mumble more nonsense. He sits on his bed and watches as Mikey clears stuff around, clearly searching for something.

"So what do you w-" he interrupts Mikey by taking off his hoodie and moving the collar of his sweater, his eyes immediately fix on the bruising cut there.

"Woah man- where'd you get that from?" he says it uneasily.

Frank looks at him and breathes in deeply before he says, "Your brother." Mikey's eyes widen as he comes closer to him on the bed, he keeps his eyes on his neck as he gets closer.

"So, let me phrase this differently. What the fuck is wrong with your brother?" he looks up at his figure, tall and lanky, his eyes set in worry.

He doesn't say anything but shake his head and chew on his bottom lip, Frank doesn't know what else he has to say. What to even ask him.

"Look okay- fuck," he says it and turns away, he is standing away from him now and shaking his head. Frank hears him quietly say to himself, "I thought he had -"

"What? Had what? Tell me why he came to my fucking house last night, basically tackled me-" Mikey turns around again, the look of concern on his face deepening.

"Frank you-" he stammers out, "You need to stay away from him okay? Just don't go see him anymore okay? Just- you need to go okay-" he puts a hand on Frank's arm and lightly pulls him up from where he's sitting on the bed.

"Why can't you ever tell anything? _Why_ can't you tell me-" Mikey lets him go abruptly, Frank notices his bottom lip is quivering a bit.

"I _can't_ ," he says apologetically, " _Please_ Frank? Please just go, please just don't go by his shop okay? If he comes by again- I don't think he will but-" he starts rapidly speaking, saying too many things at once.

All about Gerard if he does this and no he shouldn't do this and maybe he's this and that, it's too much for him to try to put together.

"What can't you tell me? What?" Frank watches him mumble to himself more, questioning every other thing he says.

The laid back careless Mikey that opened the front door not long ago is now gone and has been replaced with a worrisome, frantic Mikey. One Frank has never seen before.

He's ignored, Mikey seems to be all over the place now, reaching for his phone. Quite a genius, it's dead because he didn’t care about who was trying to reach him. Frank's had enough, he figures there's no point anymore, he's not getting shit out of him. Again. He doesn't even know why he tried.

It's no use, Mikey doesn't even notice him as he leaves. He doesn't want to worry him mom, it's not too hard to walk anyway. He needs the air anyway, he needs to think again. He leaves with no one noticing or saying anything, he doesn't bother putting his hoodie back on. He holds it in an arm as he's walking down the pavement. What a great way to spend spring break huh?

Everyone else is out and probably having a good time, maybe going to parties and going out with their family like Ray. He's here getting attacked by his friends older brother he's partly convinced is a cannibal.

That's something that ran throughout his head a little. Maybe he's just that, kind of makes him lose hope now. He really thought he made a new friend, someone he has a crush on but still. Cool hot new friend with a comic book shop and- he shakes his head. That fucking sucks.

He walks and the sun is beaming down hard on him now, his sweater becoming more uncomfortable. He's really hoping by the time he gets to his house again he won't be soaking with sweat.

His head hurts, he hasn't really eaten. Hasn't really felt like eating either, he's had no appetite or need for anything. He does feel really tired again though, he doesn't understand but he just blames that on the black cloud that's lingering over his brain right now.

"Stupid fucking Way brothers," he grunts to himself, he looks at the houses as he passes by them.

There's nothing interesting, no cat ladies, nothing really that sticks out. There's a yard that has vibrant flowers in the front of it, they're a hot pink with certain spots fading into a pale pink shade. He looks at them for a while before continuing to walk.

Frank spends his second week on break doing absolutely nothing again, like he said he's gotten better at lying and his mother doesn't suspect anything about his behavior.

He's locked in his room more, he spends more time on the internet than he ever had before. It's all just a distraction really, he tries to get as far away from his thoughts about Gerard as much as possible. He tries playing guitar as much as possible, trying to read every book he's already worn the pages down on.

He doesn't say anything to Ray about it though, he's been calling him almost every single day though. He doesn't want to cling to much to him but it helps ease him a lot, talking to him. It gets a lot of his thoughts away from y'know what. Ray really is like a brother to him.

The dreams he has don't help either. They're all almost the same reoccurring thing, being trapped again but this time instead of by some unidentifiable thing, it's Gerard.

It's not fear anymore more than confusion, worry, this mysterious thing. He's not scared of it happening again, he's thought about that multiple times as he laid in bed at night staring at his window. He's not afraid of it, it's just the _why._

Cannibalism is the only thing he turns to, that's absolutely the only thing that makes sense in his mind right now. Some weird blood lust, he's spent so much time hiding because he was probably killing people and Mikey knows all about it and that's why he reacted the way he did. It's ridiculous and the only thing his mind can wrap around right now.

It's Thursday now, four or five days since both incidents happened. It's raining outside now, much needed rain. It soothes him as he lays in his bed as he flips through the ridiculous vampire Batman comic Gerard talked him into.

The particular page he's on, Dracula has used his claws and scratched Batman. Drops off blood coating his sharp nails and fingertips, Batman dipping his fingers in and teasing him with it. Dragging his fingers across the wall taunting him.

_Three times he licks his talons, the ones that ripped my chest… then licks his fangs…_

He stares at it for a while not thinking too much of it at first, he stares at the vivid red dripping off of the gloved hand, the fangs. His eyes widen, he drops the book flat on his face and sits up. His eyes then dart to the little Bela Lugosi as Dracula on his wall.

He doesn't hear the word at first, doesn't put it together. His mind races to everything now, for fucks sakes the _name_ of his store, the blackout windows, the odd hours. The temperature changes Gerard seems to have, how he was fucking sniffing at him, staring at him like he's a whole fucking meal, the _hunger._

 _Now_ he feels like he's losing his fucking mind, the train has left the station and that’s the only explanation.

A vampire? A motherfucking vampire? Gerard is- Frank laughs to himself as he finally says it, "Gerard is a vampire."

He wants to fucking eat him, he wants to fucking suck his blood until there's nothing left, a lifeless bag of skin.

Y'know what? He'd let him, he'd let him rip his fucking throat out, he'd let him just do it. This is what sends him into a laughing fit, he tries to be quiet, he shoves his hand over his mouth as he howls.

This is so fucked up. _He's_ so fucked up. _Gerard's_ fucked up, they are _all_ completely totally utterly fucked up.

His mind wont let him sleep, he continues listening to the rain, staring at his window. A million different questions running through his head.

Is Gerard dead? Does he kill people? Surely he does considering he nearly fucking bit into his throat. Does he burn in the sun? Does he _really_ have fangs? He's seen his teeth and they're all tiny and pointy but not like throat ripping fangs you see in the movies. Is anything in the movies accurate?

He obviously doesn't sleep all day, he's at his store by the afternoon so that doesn't make any sense. But really, what at all about this fucking does?

Can he turn into a bat or any alternative form? Mist? A wolf? Does he have powers? Are there others?

This opens a whole other world of questions in his mind, if he exists then what else does? What other creatures hang outside his window at night?

The questions zoom around in his head repeating themselves over and over as he finally falls asleep.

~

Maybe he's suicidal, maybe he has a slight death wish, he wants to go see Gerard. It's only Friday but as he's figured out, every Saturday he seems to go off the deep end. Every Saturday he's gone to see him, that's when he seems drained and desperate.

The time has moved in the strangest way, so slowly but also so fucking fast this is already his second week of break and it's nearly gone. He'll have to go back to school Monday and deal with all these thoughts there.

Knowing there's a possibility that Gerard could attack him again, it gives him a twist of excitement that makes him feel sick. The feeling of him lapping at his tongue sticks to his brain permanently, he hated how good it felt.

He has spent too many moments dissecting it, the moment he threw rocks at his window to the moment he pinned him against the side of his house. The way the moon hung high and painted them both in a blue tint, how shiny his eyes were, the sharp scape running down his neck.

That kind of helps answer his question about the fangs, his normal teeth couldn't possibly have cut that easily into his skin like that.

He shivers and pokes at it again, the bruising looks about the same now but the outer portions are starting to heal more. This was only a scratch, he can't imagine what being fully bitten would be like. Would that surely kill him?

As Friday passes, he doesn’t do anything yet again. He clings a little too close to his mom though, he tries to keep getting lost in other things.

Part of him wonders if he would've just gotten wrapped up in Amy from his math class, would he still be in this situation?

Surely he still would've met Gerard, but would he still care about spending so much time with him? He's not even really interested in her, maybe he's just trying to work out all the possibilities, if he would end up in this spot anyway.

His mom gives him a ride and again, he assures her he's fine and he'll call whenever he needs to get back. There isn't a lot of fear lingering now, it's more like confronting a childhood fear. You know what it is now, doesn't seem that bad.

As they're headed there he glances at her and thinks, _Hey mom, did you know you're driving me straight to a vampire? Isn't that crazy?! Did you know that he wants to EAT me? But it's okay! Because I want him to!_

As soon as he steps through the door, he hears Gerard's voice greet him, he doesn't even get a glimpse of him. He immediately knew it was him.

"Hey Frank," he says it and Frank suddenly feels the fear roll back in again, so much for bravery.

"Come on, don't be scared," he says it lowly, his voice sounding raw, reminding him exactly of the tone he used as he pinned him down.

Slowly moving through the store, Gerard is in the exact spot he figured he'd be in. This time there's no papers messily laying around, just him, standing there calmly with a book in front of him.

Frank doesn't get so close to the counter, he stands a distance away from it. Wild glassy eyes watching his every movement yet again, he steps a bit closer to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he says it softly, the haunted vacant look settles on his face. His lips shrinking as he purses them, his eyes slowly drift away from Frank's face and onto the floor in front of where he's standing.

"I- I'm usually good about controlling it y'know? I've been fine, I have a good feeding schedule but…" he trails off mumbling to himself.

 _Feed,_ he shivers and Gerard seems to notice, his eyes settling on him again. They move from his face back down to his neck. He didn't even have to say anything else, he knows Frank figured it out.

"Sundays huh?" Frank asks him, he thought maybe it was some weird thing about church but now he knows he'd probably burst into flames before he even set a foot in one. Gerard licks his lips and nods, hungry gaze still fixed upon him.

"Are you hungry now?" he doesn't know why he asks this. Part of him, that sick excited part, _really_ wants to see what it feels like.

What his fangs look like, what he is capable of. Gerard swallows thickly, stuck in a trance-like gaze, Frank stares back again. The tug, the need.

"Starving," Gerard's voice shakes, swallowing multiple times afterward. He lets out even more shaky breathes, his lips quivering, he's positive he might die any moment now.

He closes the distance from between him and the counter, now directly in front of the other man. His eyes get even wider, he didn't think that'd be possible. He doesn't even blink, no other movement from him like he's trying his hardest to restrain himself.

"This is so fucked up," Frank breathes out, licking his own lips. He doesn't know what draws him to do this at this moment especially, it's the worst possible fucking time to do this.

He leans forward against the counter and places his lips against Gerard's lukewarm ones. He receives a gasp before Gerard moves against him, it's gently and sweet. He's pushed away by Gerard, gasping as he moves away from him now. His hands still on him, shaking now, his breathing is sporadic and rapid.

"Get the fuck out of here," his voice coming out as a rough whisper, Frank doesn't move from him though. He loosens his grip from around Frank's shoulders and eventually lets him go completely, he still stands his ground and doesn't move.

"Please-" he chokes out pleadingly, Frank can't seem to make himself move now. He doesn't want to anyway, he wants to stay right here.

It all flashes before his eyes, he's being pinned down again but this time it's on the hard floor. Gerard is nuzzling at his neck, breathing in his scent again. His body against him is so solid and heavy but so fucking good.

"You don't understand do you? I tell you to fucking leave and you- you don't listen," his lips moves against his neck, feeling him move against the bruise.

He hates how much he wants to tell him to just do it, sink his teeth into him, take whatever he wants. His tongue is on the scratch now, lapping away again. Frank holds in any sounds that are trying to fight their way out of his mouth as he feels Gerard begin to suck at it.

Sucking on the bruise that's already there, the pain begins to grow as his begins to suck harder. He doesn't know what to do, surely he's not going to fight it. This is in fact exactly what he came here for, this is what he wants.

He holds his breath for a moment when he feels Gerard's teeth bare down on him, no searing hot pain this time. It feels like his normal teeth, scraping against the scab now. He begins biting down harshly again before he begins to suck again.

A growl escapes from Gerard's lips and Frank finally allows the whimper he's been holding back to leave his throat, he begins letting out more airy pleads.

His tongue goes at it again, moving against his skin smoothly. He stays there a bit longer, he doesn't know how he knows but the instant before Gerard sinks his teeth into him his heart almost stops beating.

He feels it still the moment before there's a searing white hot pain in his neck again. The small scratch from before doesn't even compare to this in any way, shape or form.

The full bite on top of the already delicate skin only deepens the hot sting, the pain lasts for those short few moments. It begins to dull more and more, Gerard hasn't moved away either.

The stinging mellows into a burst of pleasure, it's euphoric. He finds the strength to even push himself against him, the weight feeling even better than before.

He doesn't stop the loud moans that find their way out now, there's nothing but the beating of his heart and the pleasure in his stomach twisting and turning. He's fully away now that his dick is now wrapped in all of this, he finds himself wanting to move his hips against Gerard's, he has to stop himself.

The static filling his head is back, buzzing around like a giant swarm of bees flying all throughout him. You see vampires in movies either pressing their lips down gently upon their preys throats or viciously tearing away relentlessly.

There's always either screaming in pain, some cheesy shit, but this is nothing he'd ever thought he'd feel in his life. It's a high, it's the perfect amount of pain and pure unsteady pleasure.

He's lost in this for a what feels like hours, he begins to become more aware again as the pain is returning. There's a sharp hot tug at his neck, it's as if he was stabbed and the knife was being slowly pulled out of the wound.

The pain didn't last very long before there was a numbing sensation beginning to take over, Gerard's tongue lapping at the now open wound again.

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, speckles of colors floating around. Uneasy stars flashing around, there's exhausting beginning to cloud his mine now. His breathing is shallow now, there's darkness slowly beginning to take over.

Gerard's face is now hovering directly above his, there's blood smudged down his chin and along the outer edges of those now ruby red lips.

"Frank?" he whispers, the boy underneath him is silent and still, his eyes are half lidded but focused on him. His breathing is light, his lips are parted and letting out little puffs of air. He slurs something but he can't understand what it is at all.

"Frankie?" Frank's lips twitch into a tiny smile as he hears his nickname slip from his bloody lips.

He brings himself to quietly answer in the softest whisper, "Yeah Gerard?"

Gerard sighs in relief, he watches his face a bit longer before getting off of him. He realizes anyone could have walked through that door and saw him slurping away at the neck of a boy.

His eyes dart to the front door, he grabs around for his keys in his pocket and darts to lock the doors. He returns to find Frank sitting up weakly, he nearly falls flat on his back again until he catches him.

He's behind him holding him up as he positions himself to sit behind him now, the back of Frank's head laying on part of his chest. He doesn't really know what to do, he didn't take too much from him.

Humans recovering from blood loss is sometimes a trip to the hospital but that's with very significant loss. He knows Frank will be more than fine, he just needs a little care.

This wasn't enough to tide over his hunger for the next week, but it's good enough to last until tomorrow when he can fully indulge. That'll do him good.

They sit there in silence for a moment until he watches Frank's lips twitch into a tiny smile yet again, he quietly says, "I can hear your heart beating."

Gerard cracks up, "Yeah, I have a fucking heart still. I'm not like, dead you know."

Frank hums in response, it takes him a while to muster up a response, "What's all that shit about vampires being the undead and all?" His voice is weak and airy as he speaks.

"That's exactly what it is Frank, shit. A huge sack of shit. It's like a disease or something like that," he looks down at him.

How the fuck is he going to tell Mikey about this? They had gotten into a giant argument because of the stunt he pulled, he was furious. He knows he's just looking after him and also for anybody else's safety but this, he knows this isn't going to end well.

"What if I take a wooden stake-"

Gerard interrupts him with a loud laugh, ringing through his ears. "I'd die motherfucker, If I took a stake to your heart _you'd_ die. Do you want me to answer any other questions smart ass?"

Frank feels kind of limp now but he thinks if he moves very slowly he could get himself together again. He opens his eyes again and looks up at Gerard, there's not as many speckles of color floating around anymore.

The darkness of the store helps though, thank god there windows are blacked out otherwise he knows he'd go temporarily blind. He can't handle any bit of light right now.

Trying to sit up again he succeeds without nearly falling again, even If he did Gerard is right behind him anyway. He scoots out from between Gerard's legs and faces him now.

Gerard isn't totally lively looking again, he does look at least better than he did. The scary ashen grey corpse- well he can't even say corpse because he's not dead whatever, the lifeless face now filled with at least a bit of color again.

"Can I see your fangs?"

Gerard scoffs and shakes his head, "I can't just whip them out, they come out whenever I feed. Natural instinct and all that."

"Like wanting to eat me? Do you normally try to eat your brother's friends?" he doesn't mean to sound as serious as it comes out but he gets the point and laughs loudly at him again. He feels himself start to warm up again as he listens to Gerard's dorky laugh.

"Look man, I don't normally want to eat people okay? Like, o _kay_ yeah, that's what I _should_ want to do but I don't. I can control myself normally," he pauses and looks down at Frank's neck, "But you…"

"I'm like special to you or something? I'm like the best smelling human out of the whole-"

Gerard starts shaking his head, "This isn't some Twilight kind of shit Frank."

Frank laughs to himself, "Then why?" Gerard smirks a little and sighs before he answers with, "Because I like you or something like that."

"I kissed you and let you drink my blood maybe that's tells you enough about how I feel," Frank can't believe he's blushing right now, the heat rising in his cheeks. Gerard could've killed him, could've taken what he wanted and left him for dead. He didn't though and he wants to eat him because he _likes_ him.

That shouldn't be sweet to him _at all._

"Why are you open today if you know you're going to be like that?" Frank pipes up, Gerard opens his mouth before closing it again.

"'Cause like I said, I don't usually w _ant_ to eat people let alone fucking attack them, I'm fine until you show up," he sighs.

"You came to my house," he stares at him, he wants to kiss him again, taste the dried blood that settles there.

"I was stupid, I wasn't thinking straight," he seems to notice that Frank's staring at his lips, he licks at the dried blood now, watching as Frank continues to stare.

He starts to question himself again, why does he want this so badly? He knows now that he really likes Gerard, way more than wanted to admit to himself before.

"You can come over whenever you want," he shrugs and his heart fucking soars so high as he says it.

He loves the idea of Gerard throwing rocks at his window now, letting him into his room at night to drink his blood again.

"Do I have to invite you in? Like in all the movies?"

Gerard rolls his eyes, "This ain't like in the movies, I don't burn in the sun, I don't kill people, I don't _only_ drink blood, I'm alive and yes I will live until I'm killed," he says matter-of-factly.

Frank frowns at the last part, he thinks about Mikey and his parents. He'll outlive them, shit, he'll out live Frank himself, he'll outlive _literally everyone_. He shakes away the thought. He mind steps back to his comments about the sun and blood.

"You can eat other stuff?" he says.

"If I want to. I like coffee, I like other stuff but I don't need it the way I do with blood."

"Mikey said you drink a lot of coffee and that's why you can't sleep right."

Gerard huffs again, "He's right."

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

Gerard groans and hangs his head, he realizes he's going to have to answer every single one of Frank's extremely stereotypical questions. He knows that first Frank really needs to get food in his body, he needs to drink and eat, get something in his body to give him some strength.

Frank slumps and rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his hair, lightly pulling at the short dark strands. He looks around, he really should've invested in some chairs or something now that he looks at it, the space they're in is too open and unproportionate.

In the back room there's a couch he hardly ever uses, it's in a room that is almost completely filled with boxes but there's plenty of wiggle room. There's nowhere around here fit for taking care of Frank right now, he doesn't know about taking him to his house or even back to his own home.

He'd be disoriented and how would he explain this to his mom? The idea of taking him to his parents crosses his mind for only a brief moment, the worst fucking idea. Mikey would lose his mind, his parents probably wouldn't even be there. It's still not a good idea.

"We're going to go to my place okay? I gotta help you," he starts to stand up again, Frank starts trying to but ends up wobbling around.

He holds one of his hands and pulls his arm up around his shoulders, there's a moment where their faces are close together. Frank notices how his eyes aren't completely overshadowed with darkness, instead he can now see the color peaking through slightly. They're not fully back to their original color but he still likes the way they look.

"C'mon." Frank leans against him and walks with him, he doesn't know exactly where they're going but he follows along, his body pressing against his. He's only slightly warm now, he still likes it. They head towards the front door and Gerard tries to open the doors, struggling at first until he remembers that he locked them.

He opens one of the doors and the sun hits both of their eyes, it's still very light out. He doesn't remember what time he left the house either.

They head towards the back of the string of connecting stores where Gerard's car is, there are others parked in the back as well but it seems like there's absolutely no one around the entire center.

Gerard helps him into the passenger side before he gets on his own side, Frank sits back and closes his eyes. He feels his hand reach across his chest to pull the seatbelt across his body, there's a small click.

The light hits his eyes with a soft yellow glow, he thinks about how Gerard had no reaction to being in the sun. No hissing, no bursting into flames, he was completely okay.

The car turns over and Frank keeps his eyes closed, he wonders how his neck looks. Is it even worse than before? He bets it looks fucking sick.

The car starts slowing moving and Gerard starts humming, he finds himself drifting away. Instead of fighting it he fully invites it in, he quickly falls asleep listening to the other man humming a tune he doesn't recognize.

~

There's someone shaking his arm, they shake him a few more times before he opens his eyes. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, he realizes he has no idea where he is right now.

As his rubs the sleep from them and they begins to focus again, he's met with Gerard's looking at him. He looks at his surroundings now, he's laying on a big black couch with a blanket draped over him.

The room is dark, he can't see much except a TV and things hanging on the wall, he assumes its art. There's a giant bookshelf at the end of one side of the room, it's filled with books from top to bottom, he wonders what kind of books he has there.

"Here, drink," he brings a cup up to his lips, Frank opens his mouth and lets him tip it into his mouth. He sips at the water until he wraps his own hands around the cup and begins quickly downing it.

"Want more?" Frank nods quickly, he leaves the room and he hears fidgeting of what sounds like a pill bottle.

He hears them clinking and moving around as Gerard opens it. He returns clutching the cup, his other hand closed and holding onto something. Gerard sits back down on the free space of the couch as he hands him the cup again.

"Take these," Frank stops drinking and quirks an eyebrow, he offers his closed hand to him. He takes it as a signal to hold his own hand out, he drops a few little tablets in it.

He takes all three at once and swallows them with water, Gerard's eyes following the movements his throat makes, "They're uh for the pain."

"Are you hungry?"

He's fucking starving, he's doesn't even care what he eats he just needs something now. His stomach is loudly growling and making these horrible sounds he's never even heard before. He still feels lightheaded and wrung out, what do you do when a vampire takes your blood? Does he need like a blood transfusion or something now?

Gerard feeds him and gives him various things, many options, he went out while Frank was passed out apparently. It leaves him to question just how long he was passed out. There's stuff with meat in it and he quickly declines those things, this intrigues the older man.

"You don't eat meat? So- like…" he trails off in thought.

"Does it make me taste different or something?"

He never even thought about that, he still wants to understand how Gerard normally eats. The way he talks about people kind of makes him think he doesn't go anywhere near them.

"You tasted okay to me," he comes back down from his thoughts, Frank rolls his eyes at him. _Just_ okay?

"You never answered my question about the coffin," he pushes himself up from where he's sitting moving the blanket to sit closer to the older man. His hair is pushed back and tucked behind his ears, he looks a bit lost in thought again. He knows he's probably thinking about Mikey, what he's going to tell him.

"I sleep in a bed," he sighs, sounding bored.

"What do you eat?" Frank scoots closer to him again.

Gerard's mouth tightens and moves to one side, "I uh, buy pigs blood- rarely I'll try to hunt something but I don't like that. That's all."

Frank had a feeling that's what he did, he gets images of Gerard's lips covered in blood again. His pale hands dripping with it, blood puddled around him and covering his face and his clothes.

He should be scared, he should have yet another epiphany and get the fuck outta here. He doesn't though. It's cool in a way now he knows he's not hurting anyone, that he's living this quiet little life. It's nice y'know? He could be wreaking havoc and murdering people but he's not. His fondness for him grows when he ponders on this more. Gerard is fascinating.

"When did you turn? Who did it to you?" The older man flinches when he asks, his eyes closing and his brows furrowing.

He breathes out a heavy sigh, "Another story for another day.." he pauses and turns towards him.

The pained look that was masking his face begins to let up, his features now relaxing and softening again.

It's obviously not a pleasant memory, he didn't really think it would be. In all the movies there's never any pleasant stories all these old vampires tell, it's always a tale dripping with misery and loneliness. How they were forced and how they hate it and how they hate themselves.

"Shit, you need to cover that thing up," he nods towards his neck, Frank brings his hand up to it and touches it.

It feels numb, there's no pain surrounding it. He's sure if he pushes it a bit then maybe there could be discomfort but for now it kind of feels like when you go to the dentist and they numb your mouth.

"Can I see?" Gerard nods and helps him up, he takes him to his bathroom to look at the mirror on the medicine cabinet.

Frank looks around as he takes him there, his house from what he can see is very dark and shrouded with shadows. He can't really see a lot of the things he's decorated it with. He said the sun doesn't hurt him nor do anything to him, light doesn't hurt him. Darkness for a vampire is obviously their automatic personal preference.

The light switch flicks on as he stands behind Gerard, he moves so that Frank can step in the bathroom. Frank turns towards the mirror and checks out the damage. It's not as bad as he thought it would be because for some reason he had the idea that he'd be completely open and exposed. His flesh shredded and hanging out. This is nowhere near that, not even in the same ballpark.

There's a complete circle of teeth marks, there's four large puncture wounds perfectly placed there. Each where canines are placed, they're giant holes compared to the other little teeth indentions. The bruise surrounding it is horrendous, it's deep purple with blotches of red and slight blues. Once again, he doesn't hate it.

"My mom cannot fucking see this, no one can fucking see this- Jesus. This shit is crazy! Why the fuck does it not hurt?" he continues staring at it, poking and prodding.

"I don't know," he shrugs, "My spit can do stuff I guess," Gerard says it reluctantly, standing behind him while staring at him in the mirror.

Frank's eyes travel from his own neck to his eyes, his mouth opens to speak before shutting again quickly. A shit eating grin spreads across his face, "You have a reflec-"

"Don't fucking say it,' he groans and looks away from the Frank in the mirror, "I told you! All that movie bullshit isn't real!"

"Aww man, I wanted to see you turn into a bat," fake disappointment filling his voice, turning away from the mirror to face Gerard behind him.

He wants to kiss him again, this time it won't be ill-timed. This is the perfect moment, he probably won't try to eat him again either. For now at least.

Frank raises himself up a little, not on the tip of his toes but slowly starting to get there. Fucking Gerard, why did he have to be a little taller than him? This totally kills how smooth he's trying to be. He leans forward just a bit to hover above Gerard's lips. He moves to close the distance, an actual proper kiss now. His lips move against his, feeling full and soft, plush.

A dirty little grin spreads across Gerard's face as he pulls away, something in his eyes seems to switch again. Frank kind of feels lost again, he wonders if he has like power of hypnosis or something. He said all the movie shit doesn't matter but it still feels like there's so much he needs to know. It makes his whole body feel like pins and needles, like he's burning all over.

"Maybe I should get home," he doesn't really want to at all, he wants to stay and look around Gerard's house. He didn't even get to see the outside, he wants to see everything. He wants to pick his brain for hours and try to understand what it's like.

Gerard nods, "Let me get you something to cover that up."

He finds nothing useful so he gives him a hoodie so he can pull the hood up close towards his neck. He has school on Monday and he has no idea how the fuck he's going to hide it. He's fucked, someone is going to see it and say something. He knows there's no chance against Ray because they've spent so much time together he's instantly going to see something.

Then what about telling him about Gerard? He can't just going telling people here and there.

"I have school Monday," Frank says in the passenger seat, he stares at the outside of Gerard's little brick house. It's cute and small, the grass is dead and there's spiderwebs here and there. Kind of looks abandoned and desolate, pretty much the exact place you see as a kid and think a monster lives in.

A giggle rises from Gerard and he catches himself smiling with him. The day doesn't feel real at all and it's almost like a dream or like some cheesy horror movie except that he got lucky and survived. Totally didn't get ripped to pieces and thrown in a ditch.

"You'll live," he starts the car, "Buckle up sweetie." Frank rolls his eyes.

When he gets home his mom notes on the hoodie she had never seen him wear before, he brushes it off as nothing. He was cold (what a sack of shit) and his friend let him borrow it.

What did he do? Find anything interesting? He gives her the usual generic answers. He doesn't really feel like talking all that much, there's something else he needs to get to.

As soon as he gets to his room he undoes his pants and wraps his hand around his cock, he moves fast and untimely. He feels kind of wrong about this but again, Gerard just bit the shit out of him and licked him. He did some extremely obscene shit that maybe wouldn't sound great to a normal person, but he's accepted he's not really normal. He cringes, _shut the fuck up._

He moves harshly just trying to get off, he thinks about the pure fucking pleasure he experienced. It was like a blackout, his whole world died. It was beautiful, it was unlike anything.

It was like he was being killed and then brought back to like over and over. A huge explosion, his heart out of pace and pounding away. The fear of the unknown, the solid weight of Gerard holding him down, whispering weird stuff he didn't even catch. The blood on his lips, the lazy satisfied grin- he cums the moment those images flash in his head again.

He had passed out for a few hours at Gerard's, he didn't realize that until he mentioned some of the stuff he got down in time. He almost completely forgot how he needs to take care of himself now and probably take a shit ton of vitamins and only eat certain foods.

His energy seems to slowly diminish as soon as he's done jacking off, it's like a punch to the fucking stomach. He _needs_ to sleep and eat again but he can't stop thinking about everything.

The questions begin zooming around in his head, they go a little to fast now that he knows the truth. But it's okay, he feels better about it now. Nothing to hide from now. Maybe he didn't fuck this up after all, he made a new friend alright. He just so happens to be a vampire.

~

On Monday he wonders about where Gerard goes, does he _ever_ actually go out and find animals or does he only drink that frozen shit you can get at like delis and stuff? He's really gotta ask him that too, he can't help that he's so interested. Like, you don't come across a vampire very often or at all.

Which, brings him to something he really should've thought to ask, are there others?

His stupid brain was slow and frozen still, he really couldn't think about anything clearly.

Ray, he learns somehow won't be back until Tuesday. They got caught up doing something and being late with traveling and he's sort of relieved. It gives him another day to figure out how to fully hide the giant bite on his neck. It's progresses quite a bit since then, it's deepened in color and spread out a little more towards the outer edges.

The teeth marks are an angry deep red and sadly, it does hurt now. The numbing did go down a bit and now he's left with the aching soreness, it almost hurts to tilt or turn his head completely on the right side where the wound its.

Still, he's loved to stare at it and poke it. He really wishes he could have gotten his number, he'll just ask Mikey for it and ignore any other questions he has to follow it with. He told him to stay away and he didn't but what the fuck is he going to do? He's a twig who probably can't fight, he'll be fine.

It's kind of easy to hide when no one's looking at you anyway. No one seems to notice how he touches his neck too much or tries pulling his (Gerard's) hoodie over it.

No one cares and for once that's kind of exactly what he wished for. There's a little bit of a high buzzing through him and it's kind of freaking him out how his mood has picked up. He feels kind of cheerful and giddy it's stupid and cheesy but it's sort of really nice. For once out of the boredom of everyday routines and the same shit over and over, there's something different and completely new totally rocking his world.

Like, when he hoped for something new he didn't think he'd get handed a fucking vampire. Ain't that some shit? It's awesome though, like now he's got something to work with.

He also kind of feels like he's losing his mind but he's totally fine. The world around him is not the place he thought it was and that's what he needed truthfully. You always have some secret hope these monsters exist and all these supernatural occurrences could happen to you to distract you, make you forget how mundane your life really is.

He's not trying to reduce him down to just that though. Even if he wasn't a "creature of the night" he'd still be just as interested in him. It totally wouldn't matter, he'd still want him just as much. It doesn't make a difference at all.

During lunch he decided to stay and sit around for once, he's reading on blood loss and what more to do about it. His phone vibrates in his pocket, it's like he knew it'd happen exactly then.

_hey its x G_

He kind of wants to throw up when he reads it. He stares at it for a moment, it's so fucking simple he doesn't know what to say he fucking hates this.

As he's typing and erasing over and over again someone steps in front of him at the table. He stares at their shoes for a minute before trailing up to their face. It's Amy.

"Hi Frank," her voice is small and quiet, he looks up at her and smiles politely. She's watching him and more specifically looking at his phone. He feels kind of like an asshole now- no not kind of, he _really_ feels like an asshole.

"Hey," it's kind of awkward, he doesn't know what to say to her so he just asks, "How was your spring break?"

"It was pretty okay, what about yours?"

"Nothing special," he shifts where he's sitting, she starts talking about classes and he responds and all is well.

Until he notices she's started to stare at something, her eyes have widened a bit and her mouth agape. It takes him a few seconds to realize she's staring right at his fucking neck.

His instantly pulls at the hoodie and tugs it back in place to conceal it again. She doesn't say anything but let out a small nervous laugh, he doesn't know what to do or say. She saw it.

"Well… I'll see you um, later. Okay?" he doesn't get a chance to respond before she's quickly walking away.

It's humiliating. He hopes she didn't see the entire thing but just small parts peaking out. He hopes she thinks it's just a bunch of crazy hickies and nothing more. Right, because he totally had sex. She won't tell anyone would she?

_That Frank kid? He looks like he got fucked by Drac- no, no, no, what the fuck does that mean?_

He shakes his head and huffs, he quickly types out:

_whats up?_

He gets his shit together and decides to get the fuck out of there. At first he's bored and doesn't know what else to do but Gerard seems to text him in timely manor. He knows because he's probably really bored, probably not many people coming in. He keeps himself occupied plenty it seems and has a lot of patience. Something else he likes about him, he seems kind of stern with as previously stated, a lot of patience.

_bored wbu? X G_

_In school rn it sucks_

Frank starts doodling in his notebook, he's sitting in the library trying to get through these free periods. He kind of regrets not taking them at the end of the day now. He'd just get to go home an hour early. Looking around the library there's no one around, the librarian is tucked away somewhere in her office in the corner.

_wanna hang out later?_

The one text without the sign, he tries to think about exactly what they'll do. Surely he's not ditching being at his store again, to be with him. He really fucking loves overthinking about this. He agrees and a moment later receives:

_pick you up at ur place c u xo G_

This should be cool. He sighs and goes back to reading, trying to ignore all the thoughts that are slowly slinking into his mind again.

~

It's weird, like really weird. He's sitting on Gerard's couch again and listening to him talk about how he thinks there should be more modern stuff written about vampires, that _hey we're not so bad_. Frank just listens, he's got a lot of huge crazy ideas and it's, again, fascinating.

He talks about how he has his own comic ideas and how that’s where he hopes to get eventually in life, he's got more than enough time for it along with anything else he wishes to achieve in life.

As he's explaining this Gerard looks over at him, he peers into Frank's large curious eyes.

"Am I talking too much?"

Frank shakes his head, "Not at all just…" he sits up a bit, he was slouching on the couch with his legs stretched out and toward Gerard on the other side.

"You're like, so different y'know?" he says simply, a small smile on his face. He actually begins to see Gerard blush now despite the dark lighting of him house. 

Gerard does show him around his little house and it's charming. It's got a lot of old stuff from his mom and a lot of different novelties around. It's not totally dark around, in some spots there are small windows of light peeking through. He gets to asking Gerard about this finally though.

"It's nice y'know? Comforting…." he trails off, "Safe."

He shows him everywhere except his bedroom which is fine since there's not a coffin in there anyway.

When they get to hit kitchen it's nothing special until there's something laying on his kitchen table that catches his eyes. There's a pack of cigarettes and a mug, at first glance it looks like it's just filled with maybe coffee or something like that. As he got closer and used a little beam of light that was coming from the window about the sink, he noticed it's rich maroon color.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Gerard takes the cup from Frank, who was just starring at it breathlessly. He starts disposing of it or putting it away, something he can't see as he's turned away.

"What is that from?" Frank shifts and looks around his kitchen.

The tile is a black and white checkered pattern, blue cabinets, an old looking fridge, and a calendar on the wall with various X's and scribbled words. There's a Felix The Cat clock hanging on the wall and a board with notes pinned onto it.

"It's pig blood," he says it simply, "Not too crazy about it but it gets the job done. It's what I mainly eat, I don't want to like, go out."

"It's that shit you can get at like delis and stuff, nothing special," Gerard continues and turns back to Frank, smiling.

It's so simple to him, a normal thing. Frank feels kind of crazy for just accepting it too, but he really feels completely at ease around him. It's like there's nothing to hide, that's kind of relieving.

The light from the small window comes down upon his shoulders and illuminates the back of his head, his face in the shadows. Gerard is only smiling gently, he wonders how many people have come this close to him and not really had such a good experience.

He knows he could probably do a lot of damage but does he have the desire to? Probably not. He's more lively again as he assumed he'd be, the color is back in his eyes and he's warm. His skin is fleshly looking again as well.

"How many people have you killed?' he blurts it out and Gerard's smile falls. He wants to take it back but also no, he wants to know about this.

"Not as many as you probably think, I didn't mean to _kill_ them but I couldn't get my shit together," he says blandly. Frank nods, he doesn't want to poke at it anymore. That's alright, there's plenty of time to learn more about him and what he does.

"That doesn't scare you though, does it?"

"Not even a little bit.""

Gerard hums and looks away from him, he glances at his clock to read the time. He had come to get Frank a little after six o'clock, his mom had made sure he knew to be back by at least nine. She didn't ask much about who he was going to hang out with which was more than fine with him.

Snaking his way to the pack of cigarettes on the table he opens them and takes one, he doesn't bother asking if he can have one. There's a clear lighter sitting not to far from it, he reaches for it and lights up.

"Smoking and hanging out with vampires, you're quite a character Frankie," Gerard smirks, watching the smoke flow from his mouth.

Frank's pretty cute, his hair is short and dark but it hangs down a little with his short fringe pushed to the side. A small curl at the bottom, framing his face. His eyes are wide and bright, there's a lot he sees in them.

He watches his features until he lands back on his neck. He took off the hoodie he noticed he was still wearing, revealing a plain t-shirt underneath.

"How's your neck?" this question alarms him, he totally fucking forgot about Amy seeing it at lunch, he scowls.

"S'fine," he gulps, "Someone saw it today though." Gerard makes a sour face, a look of disappointment.

"Fuck," he whispers. It's silent for a few more moments, Frank puts out his half smoked cigarette and leaves it on the table.

"Yeah. Fuck."

He doesn't know how it happens and he doesn't care because it's so _good_. Gerard is on top of him again, they're on the couch and he's pinning him down. He keeps lapping away at his neck and he's enjoying it a bit too much now.

"Frank stay the fuck still," he says it lowly into his neck before he starts licking at his bite again.

Frank wiggles a bit and tries to breathe. He doesn't know what to expect right now, is he going to bite him again? Holy shit, his tongue is hot as it presses against his skin. Gerard is completely warm too, he's burning up actually.

"Stop," he says it sharply and holds himself up above him.

"I'm going to try to heal it a little more, I don't know if it will anymore though," his voice is low and rough, he really wants to kiss him again.

"That's so fucking cool," Frank says softly. He leans back down and begins again, soft movement around the indentions.

He doesn’t focus too much on the bruising surrounding it, he'll try to make him find some makeup or something. He can't let anyone else see it again, he didn't even have to hear more about it.

Frank's soft and warm underneath him, his scent is faint, gentle and sweet. He only really picks up on scents when he needs to feed again, he becomes hyperaware. His senses start to heighten and things become too much.

That's one thing he really still can't deal with, things become too detailed and everything in him starts to short out. An animalistic side begins to come out more and more, nonlogical thinking, irrational decisions.

He continues for a long while, ignoring Frank's wiggling and small noises. He's aware of that affect that he has on him, he wants to touch him so badly but he’s not sure it’s quite the right time now. He wants nothing more than that but he wants to make sure Frank is fully comfortable with him before they go there.

Raising himself up again he looks down at the wound, the redness has gone down a bit and it doesn’t look as bad as it did. He's sure in an hour or so it'll look even better, so within a day? It'll probably be healed. He gets off of Frank and sits, leaving him laying there.

"You'll be fine," he stares at Frank, who looks like he's stunned. His eyes are wide and his mouth is agape, looking like he's lost again.

"Thanks,' he says absently, sitting up again. Trying to get his mind together again he touches his neck, warm spit now cooling and coating the bite.

"Gotta be careful next time."

Frank's eyes widen, _next time._

Gerard drops him off at home an hour later, just before he got out of the car to leave he suddenly pulled him in for a kiss.

It took him by surprise, it actually shocked him. Part of him was hoping his mom didn't see, he doesn’t know how to talk to her about stuff like that. Nor would he understand how to tell her about his sexuality.

"Bye Frankie," he smirks, watching Frank get out of his car.

His face is burning now, blushing deeply he hopes it doesn't look too bad. Fuck, his face his so hot he probably looks ridiculous. He watches Gerard speed away unnecessarily fast down the street.

He's standing on the strip of sidewalk leading up to his house, his hands in his pockets. This is crazy.

~

In the morning he went digging through his mom's makeup, not the first time, this time with a clear goal. His neck had gotten much better, worlds better actually.

The bruises were not as deep and the bite was a million times better looking, it's not so grotesque and raw anymore. It's progressed much more in healing. Whatever is in Gerard's spit is fucking magical, he should sell it in vials or something.

Anyway, he's successful with finding a small tube of concealer that's slightly too light for his skin but he doesn’t think it'll matter much. He still makes sure to try to cover it up with clothes as well, he adds the makeup on top just to have some extra protection. It works though, no weird looks from Ray or anyone else.

"How was your spring break Ray?" he sits with him at their usual table, the air is humid right now and it's irritating him. He's trying to get past it though, he hasn't seen him in two weeks and doesn't want to welcome him back with a shitty attitude.

"It was alright, I should've just stayed home though," he gets into how his parents fought over some ridiculous stuff and how the weather was awful and nobody was happy. He wonders what would've happened if he stayed after all, this spring break would've gone down completely differently.

"What about you?" Franks cheeks heat up, his mind begins scrambling for things to say.

"Mine was alright too, hung out with Gerard a lot though," he tries to shrug it off as nothing much.

"What about Mikey?" Ray asks, raising an eyebrow. Frank huffs out a laugh, he has no idea how to approach him right now.

"Not so much," he bites into his sandwich.

"Something happen?" Ray eyes him suspiciously.

"No, just I don't know," Frank says it simply again, trying not to show to much emotion. He doesn't know how much Ray instantly calls his bluff. A smile breaks out on his face, Frank looks back at him questioningly.

"What?" he says around a mouth full of his food.

"Nothing just," he shakes his head, still smirking, "You and Gerard huh?"

Frank swallows his food quickly and shakes his head, "Dude no-" his face continues to heat up, he's been fucking beat. He didn't even get a chance, Ray really knows him too well.

"It's cool man! That why you didn't hang out with Mikey?"

"Yeah, he might not be too happy honestly. Just, some other stuff too I don’t wanna get into." Ray just nods and doesn't ask anything else on the matter. He really fucking missed Ray, he just gets it.

As they're continuing to eat and chat, he sees Amy across at another table farther from them. He instantly looks away, he's so fucking embarrassed about that still. He bets she told people he's some sex maniac or something.

It's kind of rude but at least she might keep her distance now. He feels like an asshole for thinking that. He could've just told her from the get-go how he felt.

The beginning of his free periods consist of texting Gerard and checking out more books from the library, he tries to get into them but finds himself struggling. He's bored and it's unfair that he doesn't have too many friends that have this time off as well. He still has nearly an hour left and decides he's not wasting time here, he walks home. Not like it's a long walk anyway.

When he's home he flips through his copy of Watchmen and sighs, he just doesn't feel it either. He's actually debated on just returning it, Gerard would give him his money regardless of his return policy.

_come give me my money back_

He flips through it quickly, watches all the colors whirl as the pages go by.

_fr what??_

Frank types up something about the book and how he's not crazy into it and it's collected dust. He frowns as Gerard says he'll have to do it later and that he's busy right now. He doesn't question it though, he really needs something to do right now.

Starring at the cover of the book he settles on talking to Mikey because it's gotta happen one way or anything, cough.

He types out the usual what's up and tries to move on with his time. He's bored and there's nothing to do, y'know, the usual.

~

"So uh…. Mikey?" Frank shifts in the passenger seat as he asks.

They're sitting outside in a random deserted area with giant trees and overgrowth, it's almost forest-like. They're parked on the side of the road and they've been here for at least thirty minutes and not a single person has driven by.

"Mmm yeah," he mummers and rubs his eyes, making a concentrated expression afterwards.

Frank sips his strawberry milkshake, he hadn't eaten dinner when he picked him up and again, his mom was totally fine with it. He's gotten more surprised as she hasn't questioned him too much, he's an adult and all but he knows that's not why she's accepted it so much. It’s the fact he's actually getting out now.

Anyway, Gerard offered to buy him some food after he heard his stomach loudly gurgling.

"You said anything yet?"

"Nope," his mouth pops at the end as he says the 'P.'

"How do you think he'll feel?" he places his milkshake in between his legs to settle there

"I don't know, doesn't matter though. He got on my shit about when I came to your house, which honestly? He acts like I'm a baby or something- Which I'm not okay. I'm literally going to be 22 next month and-" he shuts his mouth as he rambles, realizing he's been a little sad about his birthday.

"So 22 huh? Do you count your birthdays or?" he watches as Gerard's hands that were gripping the wheel tightly as he rambled on begin to loosen and relax.

"Yeah because like- You see people in movies say shit like, _Oh I'm 300 years old._ They obviously were counting, there was a birthday cake in there somewhere."

”So you’re technically my age,” he says it slowly, thoughtfully. 

He took a moment to realize that, Gerard is still physically where he was when he was eighteen or nineteen. Meanwhile, he’ll grow a bit older and wiser mentally as time goes on but the kiss of youth is forever his. 

“ _Technically_ okay,” he slumps down. 

"When's your birthday?"

"The 9th," he sighs, "Can I have a sip of that?" He motions towards his milkshake.

Frank hands him the milkshake and watches his pink lips wrap around the straw. He swallows it with a small smile, "Been a while since I've had anything like that."

"You said you can eat whatever you want?" Frank takes it back and sips at it.

"I can- but I don't. Feels weird y'know?"

No, he doesn’t know. He has no idea, he needs food to live in general. He can't go a day without eating anything.

"Where are we anyway?" Frank looks around again, still absolutely no cars have passed by. Not a single sign of anyone or any life that could inhabit it.

"Just a place I like to go, to think. I walk around a lot, there's some cool shit," his eyes widen with excitement.

”There's this abandoned cemetery lost in it somewhere. Don't know how you could just leave people behind like that,” Gerard sighs as he starts to think about how that's kind of his fate, as he put it that once. He'll leave everyone behind eventually.

"I'll take you there someday, too hot right now," he adds on afterwards, his cheeks tinging with color.

Gerard, he realizes can he kind of intimidating and very scary if he's in the right mood, but he can also be really shy and dorky too. 

"Cool," he smiles.

The other man is watching him again and the twist in his stomach is back and it feels like a dagger. As Frank starts sipping at his milkshake again Gerard interrupts and kisses him, part of the ice cream slipping from his lips. He licks it up and snakes his tongue between Frank's lips.

The taste of the strawberry and Frank almost makes him lose his mind, it's incredible and intoxicating, He tries to steady himself and not push too much as he kisses him. He pulls back and wipes at the ice cream that's on his own chin now.

Smirking as he looks back at Frank, his eyes wide in that way they almost always are when he makes a move on him.

"Yeah?" Gerard asks roughly, continuing to smirk.

Frank just nods absently, he's embarrassed at how quickly he got hard because of that stupid messy kiss. He licks his lips and as he's about to wipe about the mess from his chin, the other man wipes it away for him with a napkin.

Maybe it just clicked that Gerard may have brought him here to make out in his car. Maybe he's kind of feeling stupid for just realizing that. As soon as he does though he throws the milkshake out the window and listens to Gerard whine how he wanted it before he reaches over and begins furiously kissing him. He completely forgot the book at home so he assumes that's just for another time.

He's nearly in his lap but the stupid fucking steering wheel is in the way. Oh, how he fucking hates them and specifically them in this moment right now.

He grabs at him and tries to shove his way on the middle console, its uncomfortable and totally killing what he's going for right now. He doesn't care though because Gerard growls lowly and begins licking into his mouth doing things he's never experienced in his entire life.

"Back- back there," he motions towards the back seat and Frank doesn't hesitate before jumping back there, he waits for Gerard to get back with him impatiently. He sits next to him and he jumps into his lap, he returns the favor and starts licking into his mouth. He didn't know how fucking good it could feel to kiss someone.

He bites down on Gerard's bottom lip and receives a small gasp before he growls again. He pushes Frank away for a moment and holds him there, he harshly bites down on his lip. Frank moves back and tastes blood, he knows his lip is going to be gross and swollen later but his is totally worth it.

They keep hungrily kissing for what feels like fucking hours, he doesn't want it to ever stop. It's dirty and animalistic, everything he didn't know he needed. He's straining against his zipper and it's ebbing on painful, it's even worse that he feels Gerard underneath him and against him.

Fuck, that's something he's tried not to think too much about; if he has a big cock. He probably does, he stops trying to think about it too much while his tongue is down his throat.

There's a small pang of pain against his lip again and he doesn't think anything of it until Gerard comes to a dead stop. Frank opens his eyes and see's him staring at him incredulously with something he didn't think he'd get to see for a while.

His fangs are out and he's tonguing the tips of them, they're not huge at all. He now understands his normal canines just extend out a bit more. They don’t look ridiculous like a lot of vampires in media do, they don't look uncomfortably large like the stupid plastic ones you get on Halloween.

"What the fuck," he breathes and continues tonguing at them.

" _What the fuck,"_ he repeats again moments later realizing Frank is staring at him with wide bewildered eyes.

"Sorry this- this has never-" he closes his mouth and runs his teeth along them. He said they only really come out when he wants to feed, so does that mean- Frank shivers, Gerard notices this and starts apologizing.

"No, no, um… You said they- When you want to feed? Uh," Frank shivers again, this shouldn't do something for him. It shouldn't at all but here he fucking is yet again.

"I'm not hungry, I don't-" he lets out a shaky breath and looks at Frank.

This hasn't ever happened to him before, he's had sex with people no big deal nothing special and that's never occurred. His fangs have never decided to just pop out when he's been with someone before. This is only a little make out session and he's had his fill of blood for the week.

Frank's bottom lip is now bleeding, a small stream running down his chin from where his fang decided to let themselves be known.

Gerard leans in and licks it up, trying to find the source of the bleeding. He is basically a quivering mess now. The bleeding ceases and it's silent in the car.

"I like them," Frank lazily smirks, Gerard rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"I like you," the vampire smiles, his face begins to heat up, blushing now.

"I like you too."

~

Just as he suspected, his lip is a swollen gross mess. He literally doesn't know how to hide it or what to do about it at all, it looks like he got beat up. It's really red and inflamed, there's a bruise leading on the edges of his bottom lip and very slightly down his chin. He doesn't even get the chance to hide it from Ray that morning as they walk.

"Dude what the fuck is that?!" he stops and stares at him, he's just hanging his head trying to avoid him.

"Nothing okay," he dismisses it quickly.

"Is this- does Gerard have something to do with this?" he starts walking besides Frank and trying to get a good look at his face, craning his neck lower towards him.

"Shut up Ray," he says it and notices how Ray's shoes stop and still. He's a little ahead of him now and he hears him make a sound of disgust.

"That is so gross! I don't even wanna know anymore about you guys!" he calls from behind him now. He runs to catch up with him now, hearing his steps get closer.

"That's sick man, I'm glad Mikey can't see this," he huffs, "Who, by the way, I talked to." Frank looks up at him now, Ray's mouth drops open a little as he looks at his lip.

"What'd he say?"

"He said it's quote, _'Gross and weird,' "_ Frank rolls his eyes and keeps walking. He knew Mikey was making too big of a deal about it.

The rest of the day goes just like the morning, hanging his head and avoiding anyone. There was no sense in trying to hide something that’s so obvious. Gerard is lucky he likes him so much, he'd only let him do this kind of stuff to him.

His mother hasn't seen it and that's what he's worried about right now, he knows he can't get away with hanging his head. He could say he doesn't feel good and just hide in his room but that won't work either, she's going to go up to see him regardless. He can't just not go home either, well- maybe he can.

He forces Ray to take him to the shop, he groans and protests and says if it's just to be gross he won't do it. He has an excuse now, he runs to his house to get the book.

Ray isn't too happy that he now has a legitimate reason and has no choice, Frank won't stop until he takes him. He's thankful his mom isn't home yet, she must be having a late day. He's seen Gerard every day so far and he wonders if he ought to slow down a little. He thinks about this as he sits in Ray's parent's car.

_Fuck it, who cares, probably not Gerard. He can't get rid of me that easily, time and time again motherfucker._

There's surprisingly a lot of people there today, like it's kind of weird. One of those people just so happens to be Mikey Way, he looks incredibly done with it though. He figures Gerard probably asked him to help out and he reluctantly agreed. He heads towards the counter and stands in front of Mikey who's behind it.

"Hello young man, are you new here?"

"What do you want Frank? Gerard is busy right now," he rolls his eyes at Frank then waves at Ray, who mimics his actions.

"He needs to give me my money back," he puts the book on the counter.

Mikey looks at him in confusion, "You don't like Watchmen? You really are a freak." He takes it and puts it to the side. "Receipt?"

"Oh fuck your receipt, I don't have one," Frank rolls his eyes, glancing around he tries to spot Gerard. No luck. Ray however has completely moved away and is now hiding somewhere in an aisle.

"Can't help you then," Mikey says it blandly, now looking through the book himself.

"Gerard would-"

"I'm not my brother."

Frank laughs, "Cut the shit man, c'mon."

Mikey sighs and rolls his eyes yet again.

Y'know every time he made a face, he always specifically remembers it being at church, his mother would tell him to stop or it'd get stuck that way. He should know his eyes might just get stuck like that one day, fool.

"Why should I help you?"

"Frankie!" Gerard pops up behind him from where he assumes Is the back, he smiles warmly at him. Frank smirks as he hears Mikey groan with a look of disgust.

"Your brother needs to be trained in customer service again I think," he says it and leans against the counter.

He's never seen them interact together, which is so fucking weird. He's only ever seen both of them separately but never together. Gerard looks at Mikey and smiles shyly at him, he only keeps the steady look of disgust going. 

"Didn't want to help me, said I needed a receipt."

"Which _should_ be your policy, you're too nice Gee," Mikey nudges him. Frank smiles at the nickname, he likes it a lot.

"Even if you can kill someone in a few seconds, you're too fucking nice to people," he adds on quietly.

Gerard's cheeks flush again, Frank feels a feeling he can only explain as admiration blooming in his heart for both of them. Mikey's been difficult and standoff-ish for a while but still, he admires him. It's their bond they have as brothers that he also admires deeply.

"Here Frank," he takes the book and heads towards the register where he pulls out a few bills. He hands them to Frank and politely smiles, just as he did when he first met him.

"Also, your lip is fucking nasty," Mikey comments, "Revolting. Don't want to know how that happened even though I have an idea," he scowls at Gerard.

"Shut up," says Gerard and this starts a whole fight with them that Frank just watches.

The people around don't seem to care or need anything from them, they go about their business. Ray is now talking to some girl and he doesn't seem to notice either. They go back and forth with the, _you need to shut up_ and _mind your own business._ It's a hilarious sight, The Way brothers in a childish fight.

"Can I help you with anything else Frank? How is your lip?" Gerard ignores Mikey's side comments and leans on the counter in front of him, their hands meeting in the middle and almost touching.

"it's fine I guess," Frank shrugs and touches his hand, immediately receives a reaction from Mikey. He walks away saying something like he doesn't want to see anymore than that or whatever. That's totally fine.

"Does it hurt?" he tilts his head.

"Kind of."

It's swollen and really red, it feels kind of like a really annoying blister where he punctured it. It's not horrible, just an inconvenience really.

"Your neck looks great," he glances at it, not hiding so much at this point. It's still bruised and scabby looking but it's a lot better than it originally was. He had been a little looser with hiding it, he figured he didn't give a shit if someone besides his mother saw it.

Frank sighs, he doesn't want to hold him up too much, he has his own shit to do. He wants to hang around and help but he knows he needs to get onto his homework. There's not much but it all revolves around new stuff he needs to get the hang of. He didn't pay attention all that much during class today, he was day dreaming for most of it.

"Hey Gerard," Ray stands next to him, he's eyeing both of them now curiously.

"Hi Ray," he smiles at him, he notes on the few comics he's holding in his hand. Ray says the girl he was talking to suggested them to him and then gave him her number so they could talk about it.

"See! And you didn't want even to come in the first place! You got a girl's number because of me," he hits his arm and receives a shove in response.

They all chat for a while, it goes back and forth and it's really nice. It's like feeling like you belong to something, you don't need it but it's really fucking nice to.

Before he leaves Gerard gives him a kiss on the cheek, it's gentle and quick. Back in the car he starts thinking about if everything is going too quickly now. They started seeing lot of each other over those few weeks, maybe a month, he doesn't know. Time really runs weird in his mind, the entirety of spring break was weird and an experience he'll never forget that's for sure.

He puts it in the back of his mind again, Gerard doesn't seem the care. Why should he?

Getting home he's thankful that his mother has left him a note saying she's having dinner with one of her friends and won't be home until later that night.

"Thank fuck."

Later ends up being much later than he expected. He makes himself some food and decides to call it a night, he decided to put some music on quietly now.

He lays for a while thinking about how fucking weird things are now, how bored he was before and now how he can't keep himself together. He's all over the place, he's all messed up with thoughts about Gerard as he falls into a peaceful sleep.

~

His dreams haven't been anything special, he hasn't remembered them at all either. They almost always end up with the sensation he tries to imagine is being bitten again.

It's nowhere near the actual feeling though. As the days go by he finds himself yearning for it more and more. He itches for it. He knows Saturday is going to come and he's going to go to Gerard's and get exactly what he wants. What they both want.

Except, that doesn't happen.

Gerard doesn't talk to him the entirety of the day or the next, he can't get to his shop due to his mom and Ray being difficult. It's not big of a deal to him at first, then as the weekend passes he doesn't hear from him after that on Monday, Or Tuesday……. Or Wednesday.

Mikey isn't helpful either, says nothing does nothing. It starts bugging him a lot. It starts to make him think that Gerard also had his doubts. It hurts a little too, he really started getting incredibly close to him so quickly. The magnetism, how he draws him in. In this time while Gerard doesn’t talk to him, things pretty much go back to how they were before; boring.

It makes him angry too. He doesn't plague him with messages and endless calls but he does message him a few times each day he doesn't hear from him.

Unfortunately, he _still_ doesn't get to his store due to the crazy amount of work he's started to get handed. One of them is a fucking partner project he has to share with someone in physics and they don't try talking to him whatsoever. He knows he's going to end up doing all the work and they're just going to get credit for it too.

He has a research project in English he has to start and its fucking ridiculous, he has to do extensive research into the 35th president getting his head blown off.

Who did it? He doesn't fucking know and neither does anyone else, why the fuck is this a topic the teacher gave them? It's aggravating. He'd rather just read another long boring book and be done.

The topic of Gerard's birthday dances around his head, its next week and he wishes he knew what to do for him. He figures he doesn't want anything nor does he celebrate it anyway. He needs to figure out why he's ignoring him first before he gets him anything though. Once again, not getting rid of him that easily.

It's Friday now and he's sitting at his desk staring out the window. He's irritated and stuck on a page about JFK and all these facts about him and so much shit he doesn't care about. He wishes Gerard would throw rocks at his window and pin him to the wall again.

It doesn't happen though, just like all his other hopes.

~

He finds himself in the exact same position as many times before, heading to the store with his mom. His mom is more than fine taking him and agrees to leave him when he asks. He's standing outside now trying to wrap his mind around the possibilities of why Gerard flat out ignored him. He knows he's not crazy busy okay, that's a fucking fact.

Opening the door the music is louder than ever, it's a song by The Ramones blaring throughout the store. Absolutely no one throughout the store either. Gerard is nowhere to be seen either, there's no sign of him around. No mug or papers, various items, laying on the counter.

He doesn't call out for him though, he stays and looks around. It had been a while since he looked around at anything, he hadn't checked out if there was anything new.

Staring at this old cardboard cutout of some characters from a show he's not familiar with, he's trying to figure out who they are he suddenly feels someone behind him.

"Frankie," he whispers lowly in his ear. Frank clenches his jaw and tries not to react too much. Before anything can happen he's got a bone to pick with him alright.

"Hey _asshole_ ," he stays turned away from him, "Why were you ignoring me-"

Gerard begins nosing at his neck, he already knows this song and dance. His tongue darts out and licks where his previous bite resided, still healing. He turns into putty in his hands instantly.

"Answer me," he says through clenched teeth, trying so hard not to let any sounds slip from his mouth. Gerard keeps going though, he breathes on his neck and moves to his throat.

"You're so warm," he hums against his skin.

"You smell sweet…. Like candy," he continues, "You probably taste sweet too."

"Why were you-" the sound of one of the double doors opening interrupts him.

Gerard moves away from him quickly and peeks over to see the person who stepped in. He glances back at him and lowly groans, his lips in a bitter pucker. He watches Gerard calmly pretend he was doing something as he walks around pretending he's organizing stuff and acting like he's busy.

Staying in his spot he looks around and fidgets again, the music is playing quietly now. He doesn't know what song it is because of how low it is. He moves around a bit to see who stepped in, he can't see them but as his eyes scan around they land on Gerard.

Wild eyed and hungry, he’s watching him from across the room. When the person finally leaves some time later, Frank saunters over to him.

"Why were you ignoring me you dick?" he asks this question yet again. A lazy smirk spread across Gerard's hallow face.

"Thought you needed some space. You're a busy boy Frankie," he tuts a little afterward. Frank tilts his head, he doesn't know if he believes it or not.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asks innocently. Frank instantly agrees and before he knows it they're in his fucking car again making out. He guesses this makes up for him blowing him off, this is fine. His tongue down his throat and his fangs poking and prodding at him, completely fine.

Gerard made sure to drive them to the same stupid spot, for whatever reason. He just wanted to go to his house again, that'd be a lot better. It's dark and cozy, perfect for getting your flesh ripped open.

It _would_ be hot in the car if it wasn't for Gerard, who's now, yet again, freezing fucking cold. He cools him off in just the right way.

He's sitting in his lap again and using his tongue to feel the tip of one of his fangs. As expected, it pricks him slightly and he begins to taste blood. Now bleeding in Gerard's mouth he starts sucking on his tongue trying to get more blood out.

He pushes him back for a second, watching Frank again. He doesn't know where he's going to bite him this time. He puts his palm against the old bite. He takes one of his hands that's resting on him and pushes up his sleeve.

"Is that okay with you?" his voice low as he asks. Frank quickly nods, still trying to ignore the blood collecting on his tongue still.

He noses as the skin there, he goes a little higher up from where his hand and wrist connect.

Looking back up at Frank he smirks, "You're a strange boy, Frank."

Before he can say anything back, Gerard sinks his teeth into his arm. It's sharp and cold, he can't help how his hips jerk in response. He gasps as the pain begins to set in now, the initial shock fading away. He hasn't gotten to see what it actually looks like when Gerard does this. Now he has it all in front of him unraveling.

His eyes are closed and his brows furrowed, his stomach flips completely. He has to try to stop himself from moving his hips against Gerard's now.

He waits for the pain to mellow into the indescribable euphoria as he stares at him. The blood is collecting around his mouth and dripping down his arm. He loudly moans and as he does so Gerard opens his eyes and peeks up at him, letting out a low hum. The sound vibrates up his arm.

He can't keep watching him, he closes his own eyes and he starts focusing on the sensation again. The pull of his mouth and the sharpness of his teeth keep him in a whirlpool, spinning and spinning. He doesn't think the moment will come until he starts to feel like he's coming undone. The explosion happens, the blackout takes over.

Frank finds himself not being able to control himself, he's extremely aware of how hard he is and he thinks it's not too big of a deal until another explosion goes off in his head.

He moans a little too loud while he moves his hips a few times. All of the sensations are wrapped up in one big fucked up package. He feels like he's drowning but it's so fucking good. He's now aware of Gerard moving against him, he can feel how hard he his underneath him and this is what sets him off.

The low throaty sounds he’s is making, how he's pulling Frank down. It's something he knows he won't be able to get enough of.

Gerard isn't drinking from him anymore and doing that thing with his tongue again. He feels like he's going to collapse immediately.

The idea that they're outside and it's very bright out kills him, he fucking hates it. He's seriously mad at him for not just taking him back to his place to do this. But also, the idea that anyone could see them right now.

It goes on for however long, he's not keeping track. He's just trying to get himself together again, he leans back slightly and is against the back of the drivers seat. Gerard has stopped and there's only the sound of both of them breathing. He's scared to look at him again.

Slowly he opens his eyes, Gerard has a dirty grin on his face. He hate the small whine that escapes from his throat.

"Oh fuck," he whispers, Gerard doesn't respond. His lips covered in blood, holding Frank's wrist still. He glances down at it and it doesn't look any different than his neck.

The messy drying blood is really the only difference, there seems to be an alarmingly large amount of it this time.

"Alright, you're forgiven," he breathes out and moves his hips slightly.

Yeah, he definitely just came in his pants and they feel fucking gross. He shivers thinking about Gerard underneath him, he knows he came too. Now _that_ makes him see stars. He feels even dizzier when that thought comes to him. He leans forward and rests he head on his shoulder, his face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Knew you couldn't stay mad at me," Gerard puts his hands on the small of his back and sighs. It's peaceful, he's not warm yet but he's definitely not ice cold anymore.

"Take me to your stupid house now.” 

Yet again, he can't keep his eyes open and passes out like that. He has snippets of the sights they passed by them. He remembers a weird yellow sign that was knocked down, a few people on bikes, the swirls of clouds. Then nothing.

When he wakes up he thinks he's just on Gerard's couch again until he starts moving around more, he's sure he would've fallen off of it by now. He opens his eyes and realizes he's in his bed, which he had never been in before.

He's underneath a black comforter and surrounded by more darkness, the curtains in here are maroon and make everything look shaded in red. Just like the other parts of his house there's things hanging on the wall. He has a large dresser and desk on opposite sides of the room.

He's forgotten all about his wrist until he sits up and puts his arms down in front of him. It's still numb and dead feeling so at least he doesn't have to deal with the pain immediately. He should still take something for it though. Still in his clothes he winces, how fucking gross.

"Gee?"

"Just a minute!" Gerard calls back to him a few minutes later. He walks in moments later with a tray of food and various other things he assumes he needs. There's a few little tablets he doesn't recognize, there's various colors and shapes.

"Vitamins. You really need to start caring about this kinda shit if you want that to keep happening," he picks up the little dish they're in and shoves it in Frank's hand.

"I did my research. No need to thank me for trying to make sure you don't die or anything," he smirks. 

"I have some extra clothes for you if you want to shower, cause y'know," he waves a hand around. He notices how Gerard is in different clothes now, probably having already showered himself.

"Thanks," he takes each of the vitamins, not questioning what they're for. He eyes the bowl of soup on the tray that smells amazing, he doesn’t care about what it is either. He's starving and he will eat just about anything.

As he eats the soup he heated up for him he listens to hit chat and tell him about Mikey. He doesn't know how he came up but he doesn't mind. He admires how they talk about each other. Right now he's not being too nice though, it's more like he's annoyed with how against them he is.

"It's like he doesn't trust me," he quickly wipes at the soup that dripped down Frank's chin with a napkin, "Like- okay I get it- I _guess._ If I truly wanted to tear you apart I would've already done it by now."

"I trust you," he says around the spoon in his mouth.

" _Should_ you though is the question," Gerard grins, "Anyway, I just think he's mad because I want to fuck one of his friends-"

Frank chokes on the soup he just spooned into his mouth he sputters and makes a little bit of a mess on himself. His face heating up again, the room suddenly feels like it's 100 degrees warmer now.

"You're fucking messy," he tuts, he tries wiping up some of the drops from his clothes, luckily none got on his bed.

"I'll get the clothes," he starts digging through his closet and his dresser drawers. He has no idea how he'll explain this to his mom, maybe he won't have to. Maybe, just maybe, he can convince Gerard to let him stay over. He really fucking owes it to him.

In the shower he tries to think of something to say to his mom. She's been loose with everything and he doesn't think it'll be too hard to get her to agree. He isn't sure about his clothes, they're covered in his blood and partly his cum. Fucking Gerard.

Speaking of fucking Gerard, he said he wanted to fuck him like it was nothing. Of course he wants that, of-fucking-course. He literally has dreams about it.

These thoughts put him on edge again, he doesn't want to jerk off now. Especially when his wrist still feels numb and heavy. He gets out and tries to dry off quickly and throws on the clothes. He feels warm and comfortable now, not gross and crusty.

Heading to find Gerard with his clothes, he bumps into him in the hallway just outside of it.

"I'll wash your clothes," he takes them and heads off in the opposite direction again, Frank follows him to the little washroom next to the kitchen.

"Let me stay the night," Frank states as he jumps to sit on the dryer. Opening the lid to the washer and dropping in his clothes along with detergent, Gerard stays silent.

"You owe me," he adds on.

"Thought you said you forgave me," he quirks an eyebrow at him before he starts turning the nobs and setting the clothes to wash.

"I did, I just want something else," Frank closes the lid for him, nearly smashing his fingers.

"What about your mom? You think she's catching onto how her little Frankie likes to run to a vampire to hurt him?"

"She doesn't think anything, she's just happy I'm actually doing shit now," he says.

"Ask her first," he turns and leaves Frank in the washroom. Hanging his head and jumping off the dryer he follows him again, hot on his heels.

Gerard hands him his phone and watches as he calls her. He watches him, feeling a protective of him. He's never met someone like him before.

Anyone that wasn't Mikey usually would find out what he was before it was too late. That was before though, that was a while ago. It was nearly three or four years ago and he never even had the chance, didn't even get to fight it. He looks away from Frank as he thinks about this.

He's not sure how comfortable Frank is going to be staying over considering that he's very much on edge right now.

Sometimes, rarely, he'll go out and try to kill something but that makes him feel wrong and dirty. He usually settles with the pigs blood which, isn't fantastic but it's something. He warms it up a little and that helps a little but compared to Frank, it ain't shit.

That's not something he's worried about right now though, he won't go too far off the deep end that he'll attack him again. It's totally fine, it's just temptation and whether Frank will try to get him to. He sighs and looks back over to the young boy.

"She said it's fine," he says with a smile.

"So what do you do on Sundays?" He scoots closer to him on the couch.

"Just eat and spent some time alone…. Away from people," he stares at Frank's wounded wrist as he says it, eyeing how red and bruised it's becoming.

"You just eat all day? I thought you went out and killed shit."

"No- I do that _sometimes_ if it's really bad, I haven't done it in a while though," he looks back up to his eyes.

"You wanna drink from me again?"

Gerard knows he was just thinking about how that's definitely not going to happen but he catches himself nodding slowly at the question.

"But I won't," he shrugs and heads off towards the kitchen now.

Frank follows him around like a puppy, going everywhere he goes just to watch him and see what he's doing. His big curious eyes just beam at him and Gerard thinks he's so fucking cute. He thinks about how Frank's not innocent but he's innocent enough.

"Why not? I'm doing just fine," he stands next to him, watching his hands move to the cabinet to retrieve a mug.

"You want some tea?" he ignores him and gets out another mug and starts pulling his kettle out.

Frank whines and tries getting him to react, he doesn't thought. He continues setting everything up to make tea. He think's he's going to have some too until he reaches into his fridge and retrieves a white container with something dark sludging inside of it.

Gerard opens the container and the lid is coating in a dark maroon stain. He carefully positions the container at the top of the mug and begins slowly spilling the blood in.

When he's satisfied with the amount he seals the container back up and puts it back in his fridge. Next, he doesn't really expect him to open the microwave and put his mug in.

"What kind of tea do you want? I have chamomile, green, black, herbal," he turns around looking at him expectantly.

"Surprise me." Gerard's hand reaches back into another cabinet and retrieves a tea bag.

"Are you hungry again?" he asks, putting the bag in the other mug.

"No, I- I'm okay."

The microwave goes off with an annoying high pitched beeping noise. Gerard reaches in for his mug and it's now hot, the heat rising from the mug in little waves.

He sips at it and scolds, "Too hot." He sets the mug down again and pushes it to the side to cool.

Frank can't stop staring at him, he's so alluring and yet so weird and the same time. He never thought he'd see someone heat up blood in a mug but here he is.

Frank can't seem to stop thinking about how attracted he is to him too. He's mysterious and dark but also dorky and shy. His goal this weekend, possibly, maybe, might be to get his dick out finally.

Like, he's going to try to get him to feed from him again and then he'll blow him. That's the main thing, he wants to see Gerard's cock.

The sound of rain hitting the windows takes him by surprise, he looks out the window above the sink to see water plopping all over it. It hasn't rained in a while and he's so fucking happy it did. He likes the rain and when the sky is grey and that's exactly how it is right now.

It was just overcast and hot out before which he likes as well for whatever reason. The comfort he was feeling after the shower begins to grow, he feels completely at home now.

The kettle begins to whistle and Gerard moves passed him again to reach it on the stove, their bodies rubbing against each other slightly.

He's a bit bigger than Frank, he's taller and his shoulders are a bit broad. When he's been underneath him, he feels like he's fucking perfect with how he can hold him still and put him exactly where he wants him.

"Cream? Sugar?" he asks, Frank nods and watches him set up his tea for him, ignoring how he keeps asking to get bitten.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

~

Frank stops by his house later on and gets some clothes and other stuff he needs. His mom doesn't say much but tell him she hopes he has a good time. It's still raining and has progressed into being more aggressive than when it started.

When he heads back to the car Gerard is sitting inside and smoking, the window cracked just a sliver.

"Smoking kills," Frank says sarcastically.

"Last thing I have to worry about Frank," he blows the smoke directly in his face and drops the remnant out the window.

They sit there for a moment, the windows becoming steamy. Gerard leans forward and kisses him, his mouth tasting of the fresh smoke. His mouth is warm now too, the way it changes when he eats has started to drive him crazy.

"What would your mom think if she saw this?" his lips twitch into his crooked grin.

"I don't know, she doesn't even know I'm-" he looks back at his front door.

"A fag?" Gerard says it dripping with amusement.

It's not that he doesn't think his mom wouldn't accept him, it's just that he doesn't know how to spit it out. Sometime parents figure it out on their own and he has a hunch that's probably what's happening. 

"I gotta go by the store again, you keep getting me away from my job," he shakes his head and starts the car.

"You don't try to stop me," Frank shrugs and wipes some of the steam from his window.

The feeling in his wrist is starting to come back more and he gets flashes of pain here and there, it’s like a shock and each time it happens he jerks a little.

When they're at the store Gerard doesn't take long, he assumes he's just taking care of everything he usually does before he takes his day off. 

The rain slows down again and comes down in soft sprinkles, it's not so cloudy and grey now with the sun slowly starting to peak out. The slight golden glow is back again and it's gorgeous.

Frank starts becoming more away of how light headed he still feels, how the pull of exhaustion is starting to rise again. It starts becoming a little too much for him, his feels like he's trapped again. Like everything is closing in on him, it's so fucking unnerving.

He opens the car door and lets his legs hang over as if he were to get out. He sits there and breathes, trying to calm down. He knows Gerard definitely won't bite him again if he see's how he's freaking out.

In case he comes out he takes a cigarette from the pack resting on the dash and pretends he was just smoking. It does ease his nerves though, he focuses on the smell of the rain and how dreamy the sky looks. How this has been kind of a really good day.

Gerard returns with a box in his arms, he opens a door to the back to throw it in. He gets in the drivers side and sarcastically says in a high nasally voice, "Smoking kills."

"I'm bound to die someway right?" Gerard sighs, he supposes that's true. He doesn’t like that idea.

He knows right now it's just fun and- fuck he knows all about him and what he is it's got to be a little more serious than that. He hasn't really let anyone see him like this, get to _know_ him like this. He knew if he tried to it wouldn’t end well. Frank’s becoming really special to him. 

They're back at his house and he's eating more of the soup Gerard had made him. He said there was leftovers he definitely wasn't going to eat. He's sipping from his mug again, he drink it like its coffee. No fangs lashing out, nothing like that, it's bizarre.

A giggle bubbles from his throat and he has no idea where it even comes from.

Gerard looks at him with a raised brow, he dismisses it by shaking his head and starts eating his soup again.

He made him more tea and water with plenty of painkillers. He's reading a book and ignoring whatever is on the TV, Frank switches from watching either one of them. His head starts to feel a little tight and his eyes straining, he sits back and closes them.

What a fucking day.

~

Waking up in Gerard's bed is something he still isn't used to. He's well under the covers and he's incredibly warm, he pulls them down a bit.

The vampire is sitting up next to him laying against the headboard and still reading the same book. There's no clock whatsoever to tell him the time. As he starts moving around more he realizes he's not wearing any pants but the his underwear and the shirt Gerard gave him.

"Thought you'd be more comfortable," he doesn't glance up from the book.

"What time is it?' he rubs his eyes and yawns.

"A little after one."

It was well into the evening when he had passed out again. His sleep schedule is going to be all fucked up now. He wonders how late Gerard stays up usually. His fingers twitch and he gets the urge to touch him, as he raises his hand he notices the bandaged wrapping around his wrist.

"Did you just read that whole time?"

"And watch you. You're really pretty when you sleep," he purrs.

"Like I'm not when I'm awake?" he rolls his eyes.

"Cocky," he tsks and closes his book, he leans forward with his face directly in front of Frank's. He glances down at his lips and licks his own, Frank's tongue darts out in time to catch it. He licks back at his lips and pushes forward, Gerard's mouth opens against his and invites him in.

He doesn't know what the fuck it is about kissing him and how it turns from slow and soft to rough. This definitely doesn't compare to his first kiss or the first time he ever made out with anyone. That felt like a sad waste of time but _this._ This is heaven.

Words just to describe good and bad places and things that might not even exist. This definitely exists.

His goal might get checked off earlier than he thought because when he starts snaking his hands down to Gerard's dick he doesn't stop him. He palms him through his jeans and he groans, there's no doubt in his mind that his dick is huge. He stops kissing him to undo his jeans, he still doesn't stop him.

Getting his jeans down and his underwear his cock springs free and Frank nearly chokes, he was right. His dick is large, it's so thick and hard. He suppresses the whine that's trying to fight it's way out from his throat. He needs it in his mouth like right the fuck now.

He wraps a hand around him and starts slowly moving, he gets a sound of approval from Gerard and he starts moving a little fast. He thumbs at the tip of his cock, coated in precum now. He dips his head and licks at it and groans, he allows himself to start slowing lowering his mouth on his cock.

Gerard's hips jerk up for a moment and the tip hits the back of his throat, he gags and pulls himself off. He lowers his mouth down again and starts hallowing his cheeks as he sucks.

He roughly asks, "Ever done this before Frank?"

Frank pulls off and shakes his head, his eyes are starting to lightly water now. He moves from his side to kneel in between his legs, he starts mouthing at him again.

Gerard brings a hand down to his head and guides him down again. He starts moving and _using_ him. It's so fucking filthy and delicious his head is spinning.

His cock slides against his tongue, slick and hot. His jaw starts to ache a little but it's so fucking good he doesn't want to stop. Gerard jerks his hips more and more causing Frank to gag, he can't get used to the feeling yet.

"Your mouth is- fuck, your mouth is so fucking perfect," he says hoarsely as he pushes Frank back down.

"So fucking dirty," when he holds him down Frank starts to panic a little but as he lets him up again he feels relaxed again.

He takes all that Gerard gives him as he fucks his mouth, he doesn't know what he's doing anyway so this is beyond perfect. He glances up and notices how his eyes are becoming darker now, the color that returned it starting fade.

Gerard growls and starts moving his hips a bit faster and Frank pushes away and sits up a little, taking his cock in his hand and tonguing at his slip. The older man lets him and starts roughly whispering a whole string of curses and Frank starts jerking him off. His lips raw and red, there's a few glistening streaks down his cheeks from where his eyes were watering.

"Fuck- fuck, god _you're fuck_ -," he curses loudly as he starts to cum.

Frank continues to stroke him through it while he sucks on his head, swallowing any of his cum that spurts out. It's not what he thought it'd taste like but it's not bad, for this being the first time he's pretty fucking proud of himself.

He's painfully hard now and he wastes no time in sitting up to reach his hand down and pull his own dick out. Gerard's hungry eyes watch him and he starts to stroke himself roughly. He bats his hands away and wraps his hand around Frank's dick.

"Gonna make you cum, just like I did in the car. You fucking came your brains out," Gerard's voice is rough and filled with hunger and it's so fucking good, music to his ears.

"Didn't even touch you then," he smirks, his hand slowing down now.

Frank watches almost in disbelief, the look in his eyes is enough to make him fucking fall apart that instant. Gerard's filthy words filling his head send him off the edge.

"Look at you, god- you're fucking delicious," he growls.

Frank starts cumming and Gerard quickly moves to wrap his mouth around his cock as he holds his hips in place. He starts whimpering as Gerard starts harshly sucking his cock, he's never fucking felt that before either. His mouth is hot and wet, he's hallowing his cheeks and swallowing every drop of cum he can. It starts to become too much for him to handle.

"G-Gee- fuck, stop stop," he feels overly sensitive and moves his hand to his shoulder and slightly pushes him.

He lets up and comes face to face with him again. He slowly licks his lips and reveals his fangs, it strikes something in his heart. Fear with arousal seems to be the name of the game. Frank lets out a tiny sob as he watches Gerard's mouth close, concealing his fangs again.

He sits back and breathes deeply, dizzy yet again, but this time not from loss of blood. Nothing could've ever prepared him for that, absolutely nothing.

His heart is beating so loudly and he feels like he's floating away. He can't fucking begin to imagine what that's like while being bitten. He shudders as images of Gerard fucking him roughly while his teeth are buried in his neck flash around his head so quickly. They'll get there eventually.

"You…. That," he doesn't have the words to even describe it, he has no idea what he's saying either.

"Not bad for your first time huh?"

Frank waves a hand and lays back, he closes his eyes again. Gerard's hands end up on his hips, pulling his boxer briefs back up again.

The bed moves as Gerard gets off of it, taking his jeans fully off and pulling his own underwear back up. His eyes trail down from his abdomen to his sharp hips and down his smooth pale legs. He really does look like a marble statue, one he doesn't have to pay to see in some art gallery.

Gerard bunches his hands in his hair before running them through it, a wild mess. He leaves the room and he doesn't follow him this time. He feels like he could go asleep again for the millionth time. His body must be on overtime now from what he's put it through.

He returns with a mug and he doesn't even have to guess what's in it. He's sipping it and heading towards the bed, he places it down on the nightstand next to it.

"You gonna sleep again?" his voice is gentle and airy and comforting. He lays back in the spot he had put him before and tries to keep his eyes open, he fights it for a little while but ends up losing.

The day goes by slowly, they wake up late (as expected) and Frank it totally okay with that. Gerard isn't so on edge but he does refill his mug over and over countless amounts of times. It's cozy and dreamlike, it's such a good feeling he hasn’t had in a while.

As the day ends and he has to go back home his mind crashes back into reality, he's very behind on his research paper and a handful of other things. All because he wanted to suck Gerard's cock. Which he was successful in thank you very much.

He doesn't want to leave him either and go back to school and deal with everyone that's not him. He'll deal with Ray any day everyday shit- he realizes he hasn't been texting him back either. He feels like a shitty friend for it too, but maybe Ray's totally okay. He did meet that girl and he bets they're getting along just fine.

"Bye-bye," he sing-songs. Frank frowns and grabs his backpack of stuff he brought the day before.

"Alright Gee, see ya," he sighs, he gives him a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of the car.

He hangs his head, he has so much shit he has to do now. Feeling anxious he walks to the door, his mom opens it just in time and greets him with a smile.

"Did you have a good time Frankie?"

"Yeah, it was great," he smiles politely.

"Did Ray get a car finally?" she asks out of nowhere.

"No, why?" says Frank.

"Oh, then I don't think I've ever met that friend before," she says thoughtfully. "Maybe you can introduce me to them next time?" He agrees and trudges up to his room.

Thoughts filled with nothing but Gerard and the next time he'll be with him. He hopes it'll be on his birthday.

~

"So did you get anything done with your paper for English?" Ray asks.

"No, not even a little," he groans, he did get a little bit farther but not enough to be proud of it.

"Seriously? You had the whole weekend and you never answered m-" he stops midsentence, "Is this about Gerard _again_?"

Frank stays silent and avoids looking at him, they're sitting in their first period right now and they have an apathetic substitute teacher who doesn't seem to care about what they do. He handed out some worksheets and didn't say a word, not having such a good morning it seems.

"It is! Man, ditching work to be with your boyfriend really isn't-"

"My boyfriend," he states, he hasn’t called him that before. Are they boyfriends? His face burns and Ray see's right through it.

"It's alright, I got time anyway," he waves it off.

"I think it's sweet, by the way."

"Yeah? You don't think I'm a shitty friend for blowing you off?"

Ray snorts an shakes his head, "Not at all, Mikey might hate it but I don't. It's cool."

They smile at each other and he feels thankful that Ray's his best friend, they've always been there for each other and he hopes they will always be.

"What about that uh, girl you met at the store?"

Ray's smile grows a little wide, "She's really cool so far, think I like her maybe." He gets flustered which, isn't very common for him.

Frank just nods as he doesn't say anything else about her, "That's really nice."

"Anyway, let's get this shit done then leave yeah? We can go to the library instead and work on your paper," he puts his paper on Frank's desk in front of his and starts scribbling

" _My_ paper? What about yours?" he immediately starts copying his.

"Didn't I tell you? I finished mine. Everybody knows the President's worst enemies are the people closest to him," he scoffs. Frank just shakes his head and keeps copying everything he's writing, the substitute not caring at all.

The substitute writes them a pass to the library, the rest of the class doesn't even seem to notice. They're all talking amongst themselves loudly and avoiding doing any work.

Chances are the paper won't even be taken for an actual grade, it's like when teachers pass out fucking word searches and stuff. Sometimes it's an easy grade and other times it's just a waste of time.

Ray really helps him get his shit together and he absolutely loves him for it. He pulls out a million different things he used and basically lets Frank "cheat" off of him. He doesn't care to have a real opinion on this so he just bullshits his way through it. He's got a bit more writing to do but he thinks he'll be just fine and finally fully crack down this week.

In calculus however, Amy seems to have reverted her attention back to him and it makes him super uncomfortable. He tries to ignore it and pay attention to their teacher, who, really ain't shit. He doesn't care about this class and he had the choice to do something else, he really chose this.

Physics doesn't bring anything either, his partner finally decided to step up and actually talk to him for once. He had slowly warmed up to him within the class period and said he's really shy and doesn't like group projects or anything like that. He totally gets that and he's happy they actually got to talking about their project.

The week goes exactly like that, working on all of his projects. He talks to Gerard on the phone here and there and texts him a bit, they don't get to see each other until Friday. He almost had totally forgotten that it was Gerard's birthday until he received a message right before his lunch period.

_wanna go somewhere with me for a while? Xo G_

There's nothing really stopping him, he has a good hour and a half away. The only thing he can really think of stopping him would be Ray but even then he'll totally be fine on his own.

_sure happy bday btw_

He's heading towards his locker now, where he and Ray meet up sometimes. Spotting Toro at his locker he quickly receives another message quicker than he expected.

_ty! C u soon! Xoxo G_

"See… you… soon," Ray reads slowly as he peers at his phone.

"Hey! An invasion of privacy," he pulls his phone out of view and back into his pocket.

"Going somewhere huh?" Ray smirks.

"It's his birthday y'know? I didn't get him a gift I figured…" he trails off, Ray still giving him the same look.

"Shut up, Toro," he rolls his eyes and starts twisting in the combination to his locker. He puts a few of his books in and shuts it again.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you man."

Frank doesn’t know where Gerard's going to be, he knows where he goes to school though that's for sure. He heads for one of the closest exits and makes his way to the back parking lot. He has no idea if he'll be there but he sure hopes he is, it's usually the spot you can get away with smoking and other shit. They hardly ever have anyone around watching that side specifically.

In the time he waits for any sign of Gerard he hides and smokes quickly. He wonders where they're going? He doesn't care either.

The weather today is actually kind of perfect, he thinks. It's foggy and cloudy and there's a chill in the air. He fucking loves this kind of weather. Lately it had surprisingly been too warm and uncomfortable for this time of the year.

Gerard had driven around the other sides of the building before he finally got to where Frank was. Sitting on the pavement, he gets close to him and honks. He leans back on one of his hands and smirks, smoking only half of the second cigarette. He gets out of the car and looks down at him, beaming with a cute little smile on his face. He's wearing some ratty t-shirt and a leather jacket he's never seen him in before, he likes it a lot.

"Hey cocksucker."

"I sucked one cock once and it was yours," he gets up, pulling his backpack with him.

"Wanna make it twice?" he smirks.

~  


Gerard groans as he cums, down his throat again. They need to avoid any mess right now, he can't bring him back to school covered in cum. Frank swallows eagerly again, his hands had guided him again to move him exactly as he wanted him to.

"Fucking perfect," he hums, watching Frank lick his lips and swallows. His jaw feeling sore and stretched, he didn't know how much he need to do that again. He couldn't stop thinking about his dick since that first time, he imagined it every single time he wrapped his hand around his own. He would jerk off almost painfully fast and cum even faster.

The other man's hands travel down and begin palming him, Frank starts trying to push up against his touch. His hands move away and he whines in disappointment.

Gerard chuckles and shakes his head, "Not yet Frank, I got something else for you."

They stopped in the same exact spot he's parked them to sit at before, to be fair he's kind of tired of it. He needs Gerard's hand on his dick like right the fuck now or he'll fucking cry. He groans and he gets out of the car, beckoning him to do the same.

Getting out of the car he goes around to where he is, "This better be good, I need to c-"

"It's gonna be great, promise," he winks and starts waking through the trees.

It's not really a huge crowded place but he's sure if you went in alone you'd get lost. Gerard does reach out for his hand a few times as he gets behind a few times. He talks about how he first discovered this place when we had just moved back from New York, he dropped out of art school and came back home.

"I needed to kind of get away from everything for a little bit. Moving back home I got away from school but then I couldn't get away from _here_ ," Frank silently listens to him, trailing directly behind him.

"It was my parents and how upset they were and then I felt like a failure," he sighs, "Then it was this and trying to keep myself from falling apart. I got to driving around a lot and I thought, _I'll just fucking disappear."_

"You were gonna kill yourself?" Frank stops for a second in his spot.

There's a small stream they're standing by, it's surrounded by huge chunks of rocks and stones.

Gerard just shakes his head and tugs on his hand, "I don't think I have the guts to do that honestly." Grim topic for his birthday.

"But no, I wasn't gonna _kill_ myself, I just wanted to go away and never come back," he shrugs.

"It took me a while to get used to it obviously, that was about three years ago. Crazy I can even remember that shit y'know? Anyway- I found the cemetery and at first I thought this was a place that still got visitors and stuff but as I came more and more, I never saw anyone else."

"So, I wanted to show it to you," he squeezes his hand. He feels like he just got shocked with electricity, a jolt of energy running all through his body.

He looks around again, there are trees that are tall and thing and others that are round and bush-like. Birds fly and swoop around, there's a vacant feeling to this place but it's peaceful. He can easily understand why Gerard comes here so much. It's gorgeous.

They keep walking for a little while, there's silence except for Gerard pointing out some stuff here and there. He likes this a lot, it means even more knowing that this is a place that's special to him. There's a point where the grass starts to fade a bit, turning into a small dirty path.

"Isn't this fucking cool?" Gerard stops walking, staring at the small cemetery before them.

Some of the stones have chipped away, all in various shapes and sizes. There are markers he can barely see, there's a few close to them and he cant see them super well but he's positive there's hardly any writing on them anymore.

There is one thing in the center of it that catches his eye, it’s a mausoleum. It’s the largest thing amongst all of the small deteriorating tombstones and an angel grave monument.

Their face is covered with moss and other plants. There's no sign of a single flower anywhere to be seen, no even any plastic ones. He wonders who is buried here and if there's any family members trying to find the. What time period this was begun in, did they move on and forget?

Gerard pulls his hand and starts walking, he stands in front of a grave marker in the shape of a cross. One of the arms is completely chipped away and broken into a nub, the other sides are chipped down severely. There's no name or sign of who the person was whatsoever.

Frank reaches out to touch the completely broken arm and feels the grain underneath his fingers, " _Really_ fucking cool."

He lets go of his hand and starts looking around, he moves towards the angel and touches it's face. The soft features buried in moss, he picks it off and throws it on the ground.

"What about the mausoleum?" Frank says. It's a bit farther than he thought, it's away from the graves and sits almost on it's own little hill.

The doors are loose and the windows are busted out, he peers inside to see nothing but dead leaves. Behind him Gerard is trying to catch up, he meets him on the steps. There's quite a bit of space in front of the doors.

"I don't know, never been inside of it. I usually stay on the outside," he sits on the space now, next to where Frank is standing. He tugs at his jeans to get him to sit down next to him. He looks at the sight before him, the secret patch of graves and land stretching around them.

He looks at the sky again, the thick clouds protecting them from the sun today. He shivers a little as a breeze flows through, moving the dead leaves beside them with it.

"It happened when I was going to school in New York," his eyes staying on the graves in front of them, "I think you knew that already."

"I was at some party, I don't remember anything. I was drunk and I wasn't…." he shakes his head.

"I don't know, I don't remember their face, I guess that's the thing right? I think they meant to kill me," he shifts and looks at Frank, a sorrow clouding his eyes now.

"But they didn't and I uh- I woke up in a fucking alley and I felt like I was going to die any minute. I didn't look like anything but a hungover drunk to people on the street. No blood, nothing. I'm so surprised-" he huffs out bitter laughter, "I'm so surprised I didn't kill every single person I walked by."

"When did you understand what happened?" Frank asks.

"It was about a week or so later. I couldn't sleep and no matter how much I ate, I could never feel full. I tried everything. One day, I woke up and tried attacking like," he snorts, "Motherfucking pigeons and like dogs."

"You ate-"

"No I _tried_ to, calm down Frankie, no puppies got hurt," he waves a hand loosely, "So then it kinda went like that, started trying to get at people, went to clubs - whatever. First time I drank from someone," he glances at Frank again, "I nearly ripped their head off."

Frank lets out a breath he didn't realize he was even holding in, it was like he was underwater just waiting to be pulled out.

"It's horrible," he puts his hands over his eyes and rubs them, "But I learned to control myself a littler after the first few, I never did it for - _fuck,"_ he groans. He runs his hands through his hair, creating another messy tangle.

"I never did it for fun, not once. I think when I do die, I'm burning in hell," he stares down again, not looking back to Frank.

"What about others?" he scoots closer to him

Gerard shrugs, "Mikey asked about that when I first came home too. I never really cared about others, nothing but bad to come from it."

"When did Mikey find out?" without thinking he touches ones of Gerard's hands, holding it and running his fingers along his palm.

"I can't hide shit from him, he knew something was wrong with me the moment I decided to come home. My parents don't know still and they never will. That's fine though, they don't need that. I don't think anyone does. I was prety miserable but, I uh…. I like my life now."

Frank nods and looks back to the graves, a slightly rattling comes from a loose piece of broken glass hanging off the mausoleum doors as the breeze rolls by again.

"Happy fucking birthday right?" Gerard snorts and starts laughing, Frank watches him and smiles.

"Happy birthday to me," he sighs, he turns towards him and leans forward to place a small sweet kiss on his lips. Frank puts his hands on either side of his face and deepens the kiss, the familiar and wonderful sensation causing him to shiver all over.

Their tongues battle for dominance until Frank finally gives up, opening up to the other man. His tongue slides against his smoothly, slick and hot again. He probably ate a little before he came to pick him up, he figures.

Placing a hand on his thigh he slowly starts moving it towards his dick again, palming now. Frank had since lost his erection but now it's slowly starting to come to life again as he touches him. He breaks off the kiss to undo his jeans, he pulls them down along with his underwear. He licks the palm of his right hand, staring at Frank as he does this.

"You have such a nice dick, fuck," he says huskily as he wraps the same hand around it, he moves slowly at first.

As he moves back up he thumbs at his head, lightly flicking. Frank starts trying to move his hips until Gerard spreads his legs a little and licks a stripe up the underside of his shaft.

"Oh- _please_ Gerard, oh god," he feels like he's going to die again, he needs this so badly. He mouths at him and his hand moves up to meet his lips, he sucks tightly, letting go with a small sound.

His hand continues to move very slowly, Gerard's eyes meet his and they're searing with want. He looks like he's going to tear him apart and he absolutely wants him too.

As he smiles slightly he flashes his fangs. It's another pang of fear and excitement that hits him like a ton of motherfucking bricks, he hears Gerard chuckle again. His hot mouth envelopes his dick and leaves him needing more, his hand starts to move a little faster.

"God- your fucking mouth- Please Gerard," he chokes out, "Holy shit."

As he starts moving a bit faster, he lowers himself fully and hits the back of Gerard's throat and feels him swallow all around him.

He tries to keep his mouth closed from letting any other embarrassing noises out but just as he's trying to keep himself under control, Gerard completely pulls off of him and nuzzles one of his inner thighs. He keeps moving his hand as he licks at a spot, sucking a small bruise there.

He noses at the spot and hums, "This is gonna be good for both of us."

When Gerard suddenly bites the same spot, the stars begin to pop in his head again. The sky is light and the sun is out but his mind only sees darkness as his eyes close. He glances down at Gerard with his head buried between his legs and his hand on his dick, the sharp sensation of his teeth in his teeth like hot daggers.

He starts sucking and his hand begins to speed up, the most fucking obscene sight he's ever seen in his life and really something he never dreamed he'd ever fucking see.

The wave hits him in the fucked head and the stomach, he doesn't get another moment before he is cumming all over Gerard's fist and his own stomach. He keeps grasping and whining loudly, he knows no one is around and he doesn't give a fuck anymore.

Gerard takes his time to stop his hand, he stops and uses it to push Frank's thighs a little further apart.

Frank feels the warm trickle of blood down his thigh, it's all around Gerard's mouth now. He doesn't know how the fuck he's going to go back to school, he literally cannot imagine walking around like this. The numbness will get him through it but the loss of blood won't.

Closing up and trying to heal the wound as best as he can right now he licks away at him, he licks up any blood that's dripped away.

He frowns as he glances down to the pavement underneath them to find a small puddle of his blood, "Wasted," he sighs.

"Hmm?" Frank is lost in the void now, the daze and the TV static taking over his entire being.

It's a comfortable feeling he's started to get used to as they've done this more. He continues trying to clean him up the best he can, there's cum on his hands and his stomach now and he feels like an idiot for nothing bringing anything to clean. He doesn't disagree with licking his cum up though, he doesn't mind whatsoever.

His blood is sweet with a bit of a bitter tang to it, it's like candy that has a very _very_ slight tart twist at the end. He's easily the best tasting Gerard has ever had. His cum is sort of similar but it's not quite as pleasant.

"We made quite a mess here," he hums as he starts trying to pull his jeans back up, Frank wiggles a little but isn't very helpful.

"Mausoleum…." he says quietly, no direction in what he's saying at all. Gerard continues to help him until he's fully dressed again.

He kisses his cheek and puts a hand on his cheek, "Come on Frank, gotta come back down to earth."

"School….." he sighs.

"I don't think you should go back to school. You're a good boy, you can ditch this once," he says lowly in his ear. Frank eagerly nods and opens his eyes again, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

"Get up," Gerard says again in his ear, he puts his arm around him and pulls him up. Frank complies and stands again, he moves with him with half lidded eyes and his head in the clouds.

Just like every other ride, he's out of it. Gerard's humming brings him in and out all throughout, small pings of light hit his eyes as they go throughout without a care. He opens his eyes as he feels the car to come to a stop, they're sitting at a light and Gerard is staring at him.

A small strip of sun beaming on him in the drivers seat, "What's your thing with the sun again?' he says hoarsely.

"I like the sun, it makes me feel warm when I'm not. It doesn't like me too much."

The car starts moving again and Gerard turns away to focus on the road. Frank closes his eyes, he knows he's already assured him he can go out in the sun like everyone else but it seems so weird how he beats out all these stereotypes. He's almost none of the things vampires are commonly stated to be.

He doesn't know what time it is and he doesn't care either, he should let Ray know he won't be back though. He's gonna give him some shit for it though, he needs to prepare for it.

He knows he can get out of it with his mom, he can say he was sick and then come up with some excuses after that. Its Friday after all, he doesn't see it getting him in any serious trouble, everyone just wants to fuck off and go home.

He decides to worry about this after a nap in Gerard's bed.

~

Ray doesn't mind at all, in fact he even suspected he wouldn't come back. He doesn't think he missed anything special anyway, he hadn't ditched before this year so it's totally fine. He'd rather have Gerard take care of him in his warm bed than be at that shithole any day. He feeds him and gives him everything he needs.

"How does it feel?" Gerard is between his legs and staring at the bite, it's probably the worst one yet.

The bruising is darker than the others have been, there's a deep plum purple with certain spots almost bordering a deeper purple that seems grey and black. His teeth indentions look deeper and more irritated, the holes where his fangs pierced through smoothly are rimmed with dried blood and their own set of bruises.

The bruising blooms out a bit and the surrounding skin is pink bordering on red. He pokes at one of the outer portions, not receiving a response.

"Can't feel shit," he grumbles. Gerard takes the opportunity to try to help is heal a little faster, he wishes he could find a manual or something to understand why his spit does this.

It's not amazing and instant but it helps slowly over time, he's seen it at work with Frank's bites.

"That's nuts, I literally can't feel that at all," he looks down at the other man as he licks at his wound.

There's absolutely no feeling. Gerard moves his face away and starts poking him again, he goes until he hears a hiss. It took a while to find where the numbness ends but it was quite far away from the bite. Frank would be lying is he said watching Gerard bury his face in his inner thigh again wasn't making him a little too excited. He doesn't think he could go at it again though.

While he's there still he begins humming a tune he instantly recognizes and happy birthday. He lays against the pillows again and sighs, smiling. "Sorry I didn't get you anything by the way."

"Hmm? Oh, it's fine I think I got what I wanted," he says against his skin.

"No birthday cake or anything? What fun is that?" says Frank.

"I'm not crazy about cake, you're sweet enough though."

It sounds good enough but Frank ends up laughing at it anyway, "I can't imagine wanting blood over cake, dude."

"You should try it s-" Gerard cuts himself off, lifting his head and sitting up again, "Nevermind."

"No cake," he says afterwards, sitting next to him.

"Got any other plans?"

Gerard shakes his head and reaches for his cigarettes on his nightstand. After he lights one up he reaches for his book he has been absorbed in every time Frank has been passed out. He looks over as he opens it and there's not a single word of English written in it, he can't read a single thing.

"Mikey said he got me something but that's it, he knows I don't like to do anything," he says with the cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Do all vampires like reading old stuff like that?" he motions towards the book. It looks sort of old and the outside has absolutely no details hinting at what it could possibly be about.

It's a leather bound book with engravings on the outside in the same unidentifiable language.

"Beats me. Figure you have a lot of time y'know, might as well learn something new," his eyes keep moving along the page.

"Can you read to me?"

Clearing his throat a little he started speaking lowly in a language he had never heard in his life. His voice flows and moves so smoothly through every word seamlessly it was like a spell. He has no idea what he's saying and to be frank he kind of doesn't care either.

It's like one of those daydreams he has when he's in class and staring out the window. He imagines a whole other world sometimes just within looking at the sky and the trees during a boring class during the day. He could ask what he's saying but he doesn't want to, it probably wouldn't be very interesting to him anyway.

Pausing, he looks at Frank with a gentle smile. He's been staring at him the entire time he was reading, watching his lips move and form words he's never heard. How his eyes move as he scans the pages and the slight stops he makes to take a quick hit from his smoke. He likes Gerard a lot, he might even feel a little deeper than that about him but right now might be too soon.

"It's just about civilizations fears in this certain time period. It's more about the fear of God and as an outside point of view it kind of shows how much of a stronghold religion has always had on people and the things they're scared of the most," he says very suddenly, closing the book.

"I was just thinking about dragons."

Gerard snorts, his dorky loud laugh warming him up inside, "Dragons are cool too."

Later on that night when he gets home his mom looks at him questioningly, she knows something is a little weird with him but he doesn't want to ruin his good mood.

She got a call from the school about the periods he had missed but she decides to bring it up with him then next day. She doesn't know a lot of what's going on with her son right now but she doesn't think it's anything too bad.

He used to be quite shut in and lonely aside from Ray and now he gets out very frequently. The friend she hasn't met yet kind of plays on her mind a little bit, she wonders if he's keeping it secret or it's not that big of a deal. She doesn't want to worry too much about him though, he's a good boy who always does what's right.

Frank goes off and on to the vampires house for a while and it's great, having forgotten about his mom asking to meet him it never registers in his head. They go hang out with Mikey a lot too which is something he wishes they would've done sooner, Ray tags along and things are really fucking good. They're a little too good though…

Sometimes when things are going too well he starts to having a major sense that something bad is going to happen. He starts to get the feeling that something horrible is going to happen because surely you can't just live and be happy. He tries to rack his brain at night and any time he's along about what it could possibly be.

Right now there's nothing he really has any worry about. All of his projects in school passed without any issues, his grades are well and right now he's just waiting for graduation.

The rest of April goes like that, it's all the same but this time it's not boring. Ray starts seeing the girl he met, Christa, more and more and he's really happy for him. It's all just working fine for him…

~

The day was horrible, it as fucking terrible. In the beginning of high school he used to have some trouble with getting into fights and being bullied. Ray also got roped into it with him but they helped each other. He figures it was only freshman year and since then he hasn't had any problems. People can be rude but they don't try to kick his ass for no reason now. However, lately things have gotten quite shaken up for him.

He doesn't know where it came from or why but attention starts to turn on him and people started whispering about him. He's heard faggot a few good times and that doesn't bother him so much as the fear he has that someone is going to beat him up.

Frank has the idea that people have seen him ditch school and get picked up by Gerard, and sure they've made out a few times in the car in the parking lot since then but he didn't think anyone actually fucking saw them. Every time he's sure not a soul is around. Guess he was wrong. It bothers him more and more but what the fuck is he going to do about it? Deny it? Nope.

Today in particular was fucking terrible. Amy seemed to catch wind of this rumor and kind of talked to him about it at lunch. When she brought it up and didn't ask Ray for some space, the word "gay" came out her mouth and they both choked on their food.

Also the rumor him and Ray are together made it even more fucking ridiculous. He loves Ray but not in that sense.

In his classes he learned he failed a number of assignments and it upset him even more. His Physics teacher made sure to talk down on him and make him feel like he's not trying whatsoever. He doesn't care about that class but he always fucking applies himself, he hates the people in there and just wants to keep his mouth shut and get his work done.

" _If you applied yourself more Frank,"_ he mocks his physics teachers voice, "I'll fucking apply myself alright."

Not that his grades were tumbling, he's still going to graduate regardless. It's just that when he lets go just a little bit things start to go down, it's stupid. He doesn't understand why they make this your entire beginning of your life, things you might not ever fucking use ever again. He's angry and being called a little faggot while being followed didn't help at all.

This week he hasn't really seen Gerard and he needs to fucking get away immediately. He wants to hear his voice and touch him, have him tell him about all the shit he thinks about.

He tells him to pick him up when he gets home, he's already on his way now. Ray had stayed behind to work on something in a lab for his physics class for extra credit so he was alone right now.

In his house he tries not to seem angry, his mom is busy with someone on the phone so luckily all she does is wave and smile at him. He's not in the mood to talk, he grits his teeth and goes to his room to dump his backpack there.

He's frustrated right now, he's so fucking done. He thinks maybe it wasn’t so much of a bad day, but he woke up in a bad mood and a killer headache so yeah, it was bound to be shitty.

He doesn't really say anything to his mom as Gerard shows up, he gets in the car and stares down at the dash. He breathes for a moment before glancing at him.

"What's u-" he doesn't let him finish his sentence before he's attacking his lips with his own.

The kisses are dirty and deep and _exactly_ what he needs right now. He grabs each side of his face and deepens it, Gerard just accepts it and moves in the right ways. He groans and pulls back, Gerard is staring at him with wide eyes and wet lips.

"Bad day Frankie?" he frowns, a look of concern now falling on his face.

"You don't even fucking know," he mumbles lowly, "Let's get the fuck out of here." He doesn't even have to tell Gerard where he wants to go, he knows exactly what he wants right now.

As soon as they get through the front door Frank pushes him against it and attacks his mouth, he doesn't want to stop now or ever. His mouth against his is so fucking good, it's all he's needed.

His mouth is wet bordering on hot, his tongue slips in-between his lips and licks inside his mouth. He opens his own mouth to accept and move his own against it, their tongues twist and move together slowly.

Gerard has his hands on his waist and holds him close gently. Frank feels his hands tighten and loosen, it causes him to flush and push himself forward against him. His own hands are on his arms, feeling the leather underneath his fingers he grips it a little tighter. He tastes coppery and tangy with a mix of coffee in there, maybe it should gross him out but it's not now.

"Want… want you to…" Frank trails off as Gerard's mouth trails towards his neck now, he wants more than this. He mouths at his neck and moves to his pulse, feeling it thud lightly.

"Let's get comfortable, yeah?" he asks and starts pulling him towards his room.

When they get to his room Gerard starts pushing him towards his bed, his hands roaming all over him. He takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor without a care.

The back of Frank's knees hit the edge of the bed and he sits down on it, he leans back on his forearms to look at Gerard's hand. He's unzipping his hoodie and trying to pull it off now, he helps the other man and throws it to the side.

As he does this Gerard's eyes move to his wrist, there's a scar there but it's not too bad. He straddles him and leans down to continue kissing him. He starts pulling at his shirt now and wastes to time with trying to get the rest of his clothes off. His eyes travel along Frank's collar bones, wanting to badly to nip at them. He's small and pale, he looks even smaller now without at layers on.

Frank kicks off his jeans and starts to undo it, moving his annoyingly chunky bat belt buckle. He should've known as soon as he saw that fucking thing that this guy was something else. Gerard moves his hands away a little to undo his belt himself.

When his jeans are off his eyes land right on his dick, he's not fully hard yet but holy shit, he's not used to his size. It's an impressive size, he's kind of nervous now really. He's sucked his dick and touched it a few more good times but never has he had it _inside_ of him before.

Gerard seems to pick up on this as he looks down at him, a proud smirk on his face, "You nervous Frankie?"

"Just… you have a big dick," he says with a nervous giggle at the end. Gerard makes a kissy face for a moment before kissing him gently.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be gentle," he says against his lips. Frank melts into his touch and moves along with him, pulling him down on top of him again.

Gerard settles between his legs as Frank spreads them, the younger's head tipping back at the friction. His dick is starting to become fully hard now as he ruts up against Gerard, feeling him start to fill out as well.

"That's so… so fucking good," he grits as he starts looking for even more friction, wanting to slam against him. Gerard leans to his neck and for a moment Frank thinks he's going to bite him. He'd accept it but no, not now, this isn't the way he wants it.

Instead, his teeth graze and move against his skin smoothly. During that time he fully expects his fangs to extend and pierce his skin instantly ripping into his flesh.

"I can make it even better," he says against his skin, he sharply ruts down against Frank and makes him see stars.

Gerard gets up again and kneels between his legs, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He glances around the room, the red tint now from the light outside. It's dim and comforting, he really loves how Gerard has all of his areas set up.

"Gonna suck you first," Gerard hums.

Watching Gerard suck him off is still something he can't believe, he feels like he's dreaming again. The idea that his fangs will protrude never seems to fail either, which they have. It's the idea that he'll cut his dick or something that gets him, he definitely doesn't want that.

His mouth wrapping around him tightly and the way he glances up at him, he's a bit too excited right now and he has to say, "Fuck, stop, I'm gonna cum." He puts his hand on his shoulder and moves him a little bit, he lets up and pulls off of him.

"You taste fantastic," he strokes him a few times lazily.

Frank flinches and looks way, he feels like he could get there any moment and he doesn't want that either. Gerard goes back to kneeling between his legs, running his hands along his abdomen, stroking gently.

"How?" Frank asks.

"It's still sweet, it's weird really," he starts reaching down to his own length.

Frank sits up and scoots closer to help him. Gerard grasps at his dick and strokes slowly, right in his face. He just watches him do this, his thick cock twitching as he licks his lips. He runs the head along his lips, Frank licks at it just in time.

"You gonna-" he starts asking but Frank takes him in his mouth by surprise.

He takes his time and moves his mouth carefully around him. Placing his hands on his hips he takes him in his mouth fully, Gerard softly groans and tangles his hands in his hair.

"You've got a really pretty mouth," his voice is raw and rough, lightly tugging at his hair.

Frank gets a little carried away with sucking him off, focusing on the feeling alone. He realizes just how much he fucking loves it, the way it makes his jaw a bit sore and the way his lips swell up a little.

"Alright Frank, slow down," he tugs his head back, watching as spit strings from his mouth to the tip of his dick. He looks half gone already, the spit mixed with precum dripping down his chin. His hair is sticking up and in the wrong places, he's so pretty.

"Here, get on your hands and knees," Gerard's voice is soft as he speaks.

Frank shivers and does what he's told, he gets in the position and feels completely exposed. He's never been like this with anyone before, it's not embarrassing but It's definitely new.

Gerard is whispering something to himself, he doesn't know what it is but he wishes he knew. He palms at his ass and gives him a light slap on one of his cheeks, "Gonna fuck you so good now."

Another shiver escapes as he feels Gerard's weight behind him shift off the bed and the sound of his nightstand drawer opening.

When he comes back he hears the small snap of what he assumes is a cap on a bottle of lube. He glances back to see Gerard slicking up his fingers, a sound he didn't mean to make slips out.

"Ever done _this_ before?" he smirks, revealing his fangs and Frank makes another airy whine.

God, this is not the way he imagined he'd lose his virginity. Words don't really seem to want to come out but embarrassing noises so he just nods.

"How many fingers?"

Frank doesn't say anything again and he asks, "Cat got your tongue Frankie?" He chuckles and starts prodding his index finger at his hole.

"T-two," he chokes out. Gerard makes a satisfied hum and slowly moves his finger inside of him, sliding in very slowly.

Frank tenses up at first until Gerard's other hand comes down on his back to move up and down, soothing him a bit. He inserts the second finger and he winces, trying to adjust to it.

He's fingered himself plenty of times but the idea of Gerard's huge cock inside of him has got him pretty nervous.

He moves then together to stretch and properly prep him, he knows this is the first time he's ever done this and he doesn't want to hurt him whatsoever.

Frank stops tensing so much and begins writhing a bit, his jaw goes slack and he starts pushing back against his fingers. Something strikes up and Gerard curls both of his fingers in just the right spot, it sends sparks all throughout his body.

"Oh my god, right there please," he arches up a bit, trying to push against him again.

"Just a second baby," he pulls his fingers out and uses them to slick his dick up. He takes another generous amount of it to put a little extra there. He moves his hips forward now with his dick directly lined up with his eager hole.

Frank is whining to himself now and he can't wait to fuck him, he looks so good open and exposed for him. Needy and waiting, it's a fucking wet dream.

"Ready?"

”Please? Gerard?“ Frank nods quickly and prepares himself, he feels Gerard start to line himself up and push slightly into him.

”Hold on Frankie,” he says softly, caring.

It hurts a bit, it's only the head, jesus. He tries not to tense up again as he pushes in more and more. He feels fucking giant inside of him, he's filling him up completely now. He hisses a little as it becomes a little too much for him.

"Just hold on, 'kay? Gotta get used to it." He loves how gentle his voice is, how soothing it is right now. He listens to him and takes a moment to just feel him.

After a little bit Gerard starts to move his hips, thrusting into him slowly. Frank breaths and starts to feel better, he gets used to the shallow thrusts for a moment. The drag of his cock is all he can feel right now, how fucking good and deep he is.

"You're so fucking tight- holy shit," he breathes, his voice low and dangerous

"F-faster, please" Frank whines out, hanging his head. He quickly complies and moves his hips faster, he keeps it at this pace. He fucks him quickly and deeply, he's so full he feels like he might explode. His cock is hanging between his legs and aching.

"Harder," he grits out, wanting even more. Feeling stretched and needing more of Gerard, as much as possible.

Gerard drapes himself over his back and starts fucking him harder, he leans down to his neck and starts nosing at his pulse. He starts licking at a certain spot and grazing his teeth over it. Frank realizes exactly where this is heading and he suddenly feels very dizzy.

"Want me to bite you?" he coos, stopping with his fast pace, he starts fucking him deeply and slowly.

" _Please_ ," he turns his head, his nose at his cheek. Gerard hums and catches his lips in a kiss, he picking up the pace again.

The spark runs all throughout his body again when he hits the same spot a few times, he arches his back and feels the vampire completely cover him, his body is so warm right now. Gerard starts growling into his neck as he hits the spot again, he knows exactly how he's going to get Frank.

"Gerard I'm g- I'm gonna cum," he whimpers, Gerard chuckles lowly and it sends a wave of heat to his dick.

"I'm gonna take care of you now," he says lowly in his ear.

The moment Gerard bites him as he's fucking him deep and hard is something he wasn't prepared for. The pain mixed with his dick deep inside of him swirls in a way he didn't think was possible. When he begins hitting his spot dead on over and over, it reaches a new peak for him. It's not really a blackout, it's like his world is swirling around before his eyes and he's just watching it.

There's stars, space, everything, there.

He cums without even being touched which again, he's never experienced and didn't think it'd be possible for him. He knows he fucked up Gerard's bedsheets with his mess, oh well. His dick feels even bigger than before as he clenches all around him, still stuck in the wave. He feels almost like he's going to collapse but Gerard keeps moving, teeth still sunk into his flesh.

Gerard sucks greedily and continues moving into Frank's tight heat, he cums around him clenching tightly. His blood filling his mouth with the sweet coppery flavor. The boys body underneath his feels so hot against his own, he hears his heart going crazy, it's like it fills the whole room.

He doesn't stop biting him as he starts to feel his orgasm start to peak, it hits him so fucking hard he can't remember the last time he experienced something like this.

He's balls deep in Frank with his fangs still buried in his neck as he comes inside of him. His cock pulsating as he spills inside of him, that's when he moves his mouth from his neck and moans into his neck. There's blood slowly beginning to come out of the not sealed wound now, he licks it up and he continues to cum.

Taking a moment to breath, he has to hold Frank up underneath him as he almost falls into his own mess. He kisses his forehead and moves him up to settle on his knees and lean against his chest as he gets onto his own with his dick still deep inside of him.

"So good, you did so good Frank," he soothes him, licking away at his wound now.

He knows this ones going to be nasty, it's where his shoulder and neck meet so at least it will be easier to hide this time. The blood begins to stop and the puncture begin to clot. Frank is shaking in his arms a bit so he tightens his arms around him. He pulls out expecting a big mess, he doesn't care though because he needs to take care of him immediately.

Laying Frank down in the least messiest part of the bed he starts getting things to clean both of themselves up with. Their clothes is scattered and deserted around the room, he looks around at it.

He hopes he made Frank's shitty day a whole lot better.

~

Frank wakes up a lot later than he expects, he doesn't even wake up when he moves him off the bed to change the sheet or when he cleans him up. He knows he's going to have to get him back home soon though, it's a school night and he can't stay out too late. Even if it is the end of the year.

Getting together all the things he needs afterwards and placing them on the same tray he always uses, he waits for Frank. He does various things, he does chores and things he had been avoided but assumes this is the best time as any. He has emails to answer and things to sort out with his shop.

Things had been really good actually, more and more people started to come and eventually he had to fully hire Mikey. He avoided that as much as possible but now that summer is coming up he didn't seem to mind the other. He wonders if Frank would like to work there for that reason too, he'll have to ask him later.

It's about two hours later when Frank finally awakes, it's about a quarter after six. He groans and moans when he tries to sit up, his ass now feeling extremely sore. Gerard hears him from the other room so he closes his laptop and sets it off to the side.

"You're going to have a hard time walking," he places the tray on the nightstand.

Frank looks exhausted, his eyes are big and tired with slight dark circles forming. Still, he smiles at him.

"Thanks asshole."

"Hope I made your day a little better," Gerard hands him the usual little cocktail of vitamins and pills.

"A million, fucking, _trillion_ times better," he flashes him a big cheeky grin.

"What's been going on Frank?"

He sighs and sits with the up of water in his hands, he rubs his eyes with one of them, "People think it's fun to call me shit, that's all."

Gerard nods, he doesn’t have to guess what kind of stuff they're calling him. _Harassing_ him with more like it. He was there once too, kids in high school can be so fucking mean. It's all insecurity and thinking being a piece of shit it funny. He hates thinking about it.

"I don't know, I'll graduate soon enough," he sighs.

"Things don't hurt you unless you let them," Gerard hands him an extra painkiller, he's really going to need it.

"I know that, It doesn’t hurt me…. It just ruins my fucking day…. And teachers being so full of shit acting like I never wor-" Frank stops as he moves and his ass aches a little.

"I know how it feels."

"My ass?"

Gerard rolls his eyes and scoffs, "That too but the school thing. People say y'know It gets better and whatever, it's gotta get bad before it gets there but…" he trails off, "I guess I see that in a way now."

"You forget I'm still young too Frank, got a lot to go," he adds on.

Frank kind of really does forget that, Gerard seems a lot more mature than him and it's really weird how he sees him. He's not even one of those 300 year old fuckers but he seems kind of wise.

He's still kind of naïve but Frank doesn't get that from him at all, he feels protected and understood when he's with him. He admires a lot about Gerard, his strength and the way he really carries himself. Honestly, he adores him. From the way he talks about the goofiest shit or art, movies, the way he gets so into something and doesn't stop.

Maybe at first this was about a distraction, but now it's not like that anymore. He met Gerard with no expectations in mind but now some months later he kind of thinks- he shakes his head and tries to pay attention to what he's saying.

"Do you think of how far you've come?" he asks him.

"Not really, I think it's everyday life and whatever," Frank shrugs.

Gerard nods, "Look, you're going to graduate in a month and then you're free."

"What is it you want to do?"

_I wanna be with you._

Frank shakes it away again, "I want to do a lot of stuff but fuck college."

"Don't wanna get turned into a vampire right?" Gerard smirks and he doesn't know how to respond. He can't say he hasn’t thought about this before. It scares him how he might actually want that, again, another time.

"Eat and then I gotta get you back home, okay?"

He eats and dresses again, he kind of forgot he was completely naked until Gerard handed him his clothes. He's walking with a slight limp now but he feels like he's flying.

On the drive home he turns the music up way too loud and sticks his head out the window, feeling the breeze flow around him. Sun setting and the feeling of freedom, he's stuck in a high he doesn't want to stop. He feels happy and peaceful, like nothing could hurt him right now.

Gerard is smiling in a way it makes his heart lurch, it scares him how much he catches himself nearly saying those words. It wouldn't be bad to right? He's never said them to anyone who wasn't his mom or family, it's not something he's used to.

Pulling up to the front of his house the car comes to a stop, Gerard turns the music down and faces him. They look at each other for a moment before meeting in the middle for a kiss. It's different than any other ones they've shared, it's slow and sweet. It's not dirty and rough, it's passionate.

"I'll see you," he smiles, "Have a good night Frank."

"I- Alright, I'll text you?"

Gerard just nods and watches him sit there, almost a shocked look on his face. He knows Frank has something else to say but he won't, and that's okay. He gets it.

"Bye Gee," he kisses his cheek quickly. He watching his back as he walks away, he limps a little and quickly straightens up as he heads towards the front door. The front door opens and he see's his mother, she is smiling and greeting him, he's glad she's not upset or anything.

He starts the car again and before driving away he says, "I love you too Frank."

~

Frank tries not to limp too much around his mom, he can't explain to her that he just got fucked five ways to Sunday by a vampire while he bit the shit out of him. There's no fucking way he'd do that, it would betray Gerard and its also not something you want to share with your parent.

"Frank?" she calls him as he's heading up the stairs.

"Yeah ma?" he calls back.

"Can you come here for a moment?"

Shit. He doesn't know how, intuition maybe but he knows this is about Gerard. He steps down and is met by her face, it's a concerned expression but it's not mad or disappointed.

She breaths deeply one while wringing her hands, before she asks, "I saw you kissing that person in the car."

Frank knew it'd be about this but he still can't help his surprised expression, he chews on his bottom lip. He doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say a word.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she frowns and steps towards him.

"I didn't- I don't know," he says quietly.

"What their name?"

"His name is Gerard," he casts his eyes down and stares at the hardwood floor now. Heat rising up in his cheeks now.

" _His_ name is Gerard," she repeats thoughtfully as she nods.

"Yeah, Mikey's brother with the comic shop," he doesn't move his eyes. She steps forward and lifts his chin to look at him, she's smiling now.

"It's okay son, how long?"

"Few months I guess," he doesn't know why his eyes start to slightly fill with tears.

He didn't think it'd be a big deal but something inside of him feels like this is unloading something. He also didn't realize that's kind of how long he's been lingering around him, time fucking flies.

"I think that's wonderful Frank," she rests her hand on one of his cheeks.

"Maybe you can invite Gerard to dinner, I'd really like to meet him." He's blushing like crazy now, he really has to invite this motherfucker to dinner.

This is so cheesy- this is so ridiculous. He doesn't want to let him mom down so of course he agrees. He already sneaked around without telling her and he still feels guilty about it all, he has to do this now.

Also, what's so bad about it? It should be really nice, the two people he loves-

"You look tired son, you should head on up to bed okay?" She pats his cheek gentle with her hand and kisses his forehead. He doesn't say anything else as he heads up the stairs again, he hopes she doesn't notice the funny way he's walking.

"Oh and Frank?" she calls quietly once he's at the top.

"Yeah mom?"

"I love you."

"I love you too mom," he smiles.

As he gets ready to sleep, he stares out his window. The blinds are drawn up and he's looking at the dark blue sky, he can only see one star as he stares out.

It's big and bright, he thinks about maybe wishing on it. He does silently. He doesn't really believe in going to hell or heaven but it's crazy that he believes in wishing on stars and finding four leaf clovers. He doesn't get it either.

Just before he closes his eyes to fall asleep, he whispers to the air, the star, himself, "I love Gerard."

~

"Hey fucker," Frank says over the phone the next morning. He decides to call him about it instead of texting him, they don't talk a ton that way anyway.

"Why the fuck are you calling so early?" he grumbles in a sleep filled voice. He can see him now, his hair all fucked up and his face kind of puffy with sleep.

"You're coming to my house for dinner on Friday, so brush your hair," he picks up his backpack and starts heading for the door.

"What's this about?"

"My mom saw your tongue down my throat so now she wants to meet you," he heads out and towards where he usually waits for Ray.

"Finally, huh? Crazy how-"

"She wants to meet my boyfriend and you’re not going to bail on my mom dude," Ray starts slowing coming into view now, he waves at him and says a small _Hey Ray._

"Hi Ray," Gerard repeats.

"Gerard says hi." Ray says hi back and for whatever ridiculous fucking reason this goes back and forth for a little bit.

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Yes, you're my fucking boyfriend and you're coming to dinner so brush your hair." Ray rolls his eyes as he says this.

"Why do you keep saying that? My hair is fine-"

"You're hair is fine just- please? My mom wants to meet you and I don't want to let her down," he whines.

Gerard agrees to get him to shut up and notes something else about his hair, having taken deep offense to his comments. All the while Ray is just listening and laughing along.

"Your mom finally caught wind huh?" Ray asks after the call is over. Frank nods and starts trying to walk ahead of him, purposely getting in his way to get on his nerves.

"Dude why are you walking like that?" he stops behind him and watches the weird way he's moving.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Toro," he calls behind him not looking back as he hears a disgusted noise. Today's a pretty good day already.

~

Friday comes and Frank is so fucking nervous he nearly pukes. He doesn't understand why he's so scared, he was scared about his mom finding out in general and that went perfectly fine. What's the difference?

Gerard arrives a little before his mom set and Frank walks out to meet him. He's not wearing his leather jacket or anything ratty, he's in a black button up and he looks really nice. Kind of bland but his good looks make up for it.

He's pulling out a cigarette when Frank snatches him from it and throws it through the car window, it lands somewhere on the passengers side that's facing his house.

"No cigarette smell," Frank comments and takes the box away from him, throwing it in as well.

"You act like she doesn't know what smoking is or the fact you can do it," Gerard shakes his head.

"This is my mom, I think I know what I'm talking about," he rolls his eyes. He tugs his hand to pull him towards the front door.

Just as he's about to open it his mom does it for him, she smiles brightly, "Hello there, You must be the Gerard my son is crazy about."

Franks face heats up, he's not going to hear the fucking end of this from him now.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiles and goes into this mode he's only ever seen when he's dealing with people at his store.

He's too polite and kind of fake, he supposes it's better than him running his filthy mouth and being the smart ass he can be. Low are dark, intimidating, he likes that he's like that but he doesn’t think it'd mix well with his mom.

"Come on in, make yourself at home," she opens the door and invites him in.

Frank follows behind him and gives him mom a small smile. They sit at their table in their small dining room and wait for his mother to bring out the food. She's in the kitchen when Gerard grabs at his crotch suddenly.

"Hey!" he whispers, taking his hand off of his dick.

"Thought I fucked all the anger out of you, hm?" Gerard whispers back lowly and Frank wants nothing more than to punch him and kiss the stupid smirk off his face.

"Shut up," he squeaks. Gerard tuts and chuckles, he moves his hand to his neck to move the neck of his sweater to the side to look at his bite.

It's about the same as the one on his inner thigh from last month that has since healed, it looks exactly as it did when he first got in at the cemetery. This one though, there's little hints of blue lingering around the typical colors. It's like some kind of fucked up rainbow.

Frank slaps his hand and moves his sweater back in place.

Gerard chuckles again and huskily says, "Don't worry I'll make it a little better later."

He has no words, his mouth opens and closes and he avoids how quickly his words got to him.

His mom comes back and puts the dishes of food on the table, spreading them out on the table. He has never seen Gerard actually eat anything before. He has only seen him drink that strawberry shake once, and coffee too many times too count.

Oh, and his own blood along with cups of pigs blood. He can't help himself from watching Gerard put a fork of his mothers casserole in his mouth in what he thinks it amazement.

"So Gerard, your shop, how is that going?"

Gerard becomes extremely talkative from there and Frank's glad he's heard this already so he tunes out and focuses on his mom's reactions and the things she says instead. She's all pleasantly surprised and interested it seems and it goes well. Until…

Underneath the table he moves his hand to Frank's thigh and rubs it, he wants to knock his hand away but he realizes it would definitely be too big of a commotion. He parts his legs a little bit with his hand and rubs the inside of his thigh, coincidentally exactly where he had bitten him before. He holds in his gasp when he squeezes him, moving to his crotch and palming lightly.

He looks away quickly from his hand and back to his food, he picks up his fork with a slightly shaky hand. Thankfully neither Gerard or his mom notice it as they're absorbed in some conversation about- he doesn't care.

Gerard's palming gets heavier and he shoves a green bean in his mouth, biting down on the fork. He continues petting him all throughout their conversation, it's so dirty and wrong but exactly what Gerard wants.

This is kind of exactly how he pictured dinner and he hates that it's playing out that way. He knew he'd try to touch him and tease him an now he's sitting with a boner and it's so extremely uncomfortable.

When Gerard squeezes him through his jeans particularly hard he chokes on his food, coughing now and trying not to spit any out.

"Oh dear, are you okay?"

Gerard removes his hand and pats his back, he helps him and hands him his water. Frank scowls at him before he takes it.

"I'm fine," his voice is a little rough now, he passes it off just fine though. Under his breathe he whispers, "You son of a bitch."

"Gotta be more careful Frank," Gerard smiles at him, his voice oozing that fake tone he's put on the whole time.

They're through with dinner and his mom tells them she has desert for them now. While she's in the kitchen again Gerard moves quickly to his neck and sucks harshly, he chose a spot high on his neck. He tries to pull away but he holds him firmly in place and sucks until there's a deep hickey there. He moves away and looks at it, smiling in satisfaction.

"You dick," his hand moves and feels the warm spit there now, he knows how quickly it probably showed up on his skin. He did it so quickly but he knows he's capable of a lot more in that time too.

"Later," he purrs.

"That's n- " His mom interrupts him, she's holding a dish with a cherry cheesecake in it.

The cherry at the top glisten and shine, the red syrup is a bit too bright but it reminds him exactly of the blood he's seen Gerard drink. His own blood too, as it stains his own lips when he kisses him. His dick is still hard, he needs to not think of this.

She cuts them neat slices and hands then the small plates. Frank tries not to look at the vampire again, he knows he'll see an awful familiar sight if he does.

His mom asks him about school and how his day was and he tries not to stutter too much. His day was pretty good, things kind of calmed down a little with all the whispers and rumors and that's been okay.

Ray talked a bit about Mikey and how he took a visit to the shop, he didn't he worked there and now. He had been there too many times within the last month and he knows Mikey is beyond tired of him now. He welcomed Ray though, typical. The entire time he is holding his neck and trying to cover the fresh bruise.

He brings up Mikey and she asks Gerard about him, "So are you and your brother really close?"

Once he starts about him he will not stop usually, but he keeps it sweet and simple as he talks about him. Frank watches him lick the red sugar off of his lips. He can't stop thinking about how he felt draped over him as he fucked him, how deep and hard he was thrusting. He almost chokes again, shit.

Gerard glances at him as he talks and winks, he chokes that time but doesn't let him help.

"Ms. Iero, I was wondering if I could take Frank out tonight if you don't mind." This takes him by surprise, when he says it.

"I think that would be just fine, what are you kids going to get up to?" she asks politely.

"We're going to go to the movies, they're showing some older horror movies and we've been talking about going for a while," he smiles and spoons in more cheesecake.

"Well I hope you have fun, don't stay out too late okay?" she looks at Frank, he just smiles and sends her a reassuring look.

When everything is done she tells Gerard how happy she is she met him and how she enjoyed having him tonight, hopefully many more nights as well.

He's happy it went well from that point of view but right now he's so fucking frustrated and still hard in his jeans. He was lucky he hid the new hickey on his neck with his hand/sweater, his mom not noticing it once. 

As they leave he asks, "So what movies are we going to go see?"

"We're not going to the movies, " he shoots him a look from the drivers side, "I'm going to take you home and fuck your brains out."

~

He fucks into him slow and deep, he thrusts almost completely out before deeply burying himself again. He's fucking him hard as he sucks more bruises all over Frank's collarbones. Sprinkling little bites here and there, hearing his little hisses of pain.

Only certain nips draw blood from him, he licks over the spots to close them before biting into him again to reopen them.

"Shit, fuck, _Fuck_ ," he brings his hand between their stomachs to stroke himself. He moves his hand slowly and tightly around his dick, pumping slowly.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, Frank come on," he urges him and picks up his pace, he's now fucking him hard and fast pounding into him.

"More please," he groans, he knows Gerard is holding back a bit, he could fuck him harder and he's not doing that. He moves his legs to wrap around him, his heels digging into his back to pull him even deeper.

"Want more of my cock? You're such a slut, spreading your legs for me. So easy," his voice is rough and totally fucked, he starts relentlessly moving now giving Frank fully what he asked for.

"Oh god," his moves his fast around his dick again, he feels the spark start to go off now. Gerard isn't slowing down in anyway, he feels so fucking full.

Gerard is staring at him, his eyes dark again, he knows he's going to be very thirsty soon. He's still a bit exhausted from Tuesday but he moves his head to the side to expose his neck anyway. He doesn't take the offer of biting at a new spot but instead moves to the crook he had previously bitten.

”Such a pretty boy,” he murmurs.

Sucking in the bruise and the bite, the skin breaks now, he grazes his teeth and it starts to come out a little more now.

Frank doesn't stop fucking his fist, he feels like he's going to cum in any second now. Gerard bites down a little at the tender spot and he loses it. He spills in-between their stomachs and pulls the other in along with him in his orgasm.

Gerard continues sucking harshly on his neck when he cums, spilling his seed inside of him. He can't fucking get enough of Frank, everything about him is intoxicating.

Thrusting a few more times, before he fully lays on him. Frank is completely wrapped around him and hidden underneath him now, he feels the weird pulsating warmth he usually feels after a bite. It's like the world kind of falls away a little, him and Gerard floating away together.

"Holy shit," he breathes out.

"And your mom thinks we're at the movies," he huffs out laughter.

"This is better than the fucking movies, any movie, any fucking ole day of the week,"

"Damn straight."

~

Frank is sad to go again, like every time. He didn't lose a lot of blood and actually feels pretty good now, not so exhausted.

Gerard drives back slowly to his house, taking longer routes and avoiding their usual path. It's quiet and peaceful, he doesn't feel like he needs to say anything right now. It's a good moment.

Before he exits the car he reaches for him and hugs him tightly, his warmth and his scent wrapping all around him again like earlier. He closes his eyes and takes in the moment as much as he can again. Gerard holds him tightly and squeezes once before he lets him go.

He sighs, "I love you."

 _That's the way to do it,_ he thinks as watches him. The swooping in his stomach is crazy and he handle it right now, this was the easiest way from him to say it.

Gerard stares back for a moment, silent, before saying, “I love you too.”

This is kind of fucking awesome. He's dating a vampire and they love each other. Fucking _love,_ that's insane.

Then again, absolutely everything about this is insane.

xo

**Author's Note:**

> ok im gonna be real, I cut this one down because there was /a lot/ more and ive been working on this joint for a while. so if the ending ain't it i'll figure something out (i almost always go back to my writing for small changes.) i got to this point and was like, " …. This feels right…. To end right now???" so I did. anyway there's some subtle stuff in here if you catch if, cool. if not that’s cool too! take it all however you want!! but if you do, don't think Frank is like that because- of it, they genuinely really enjoy and love each other. so that’s sweet ok. not really anything like “evil” or yknow it's just a little zing added in. Gerard isn't like fully aware he can do this either so, anyways! thank you for reading! your feedback is always appreciated. until next time xo <3


End file.
